Skizofrenia
by the moon and ming
Summary: [chap 6 is up] Wonwoo memiliki gangguan, Mingyu melakukan kunjungan ke rumah sakit jiwa untuk kegiatan perkuliahan, mereka bertemu dan semuanya dimulai. "aku sangat gila" "kau tidak gila, kau mengerti apa yang aku bicarakan" Seventeen - Mingyu x Wonwoo - Meanie Couple
1. Chapter 1

Title: Skizofrenia

Main cast: Mingyu x Wonwoo (meanie)

Other cast: Seventeen

Genre: Romance - Friendship

Rate: T

x BL - Typo x

.

* * *

.

.

Apa ada yang pernah dengar kata Skizofrenia? Langsung saja, itu adalah istilah dari gangguan kronis yang sering sekali kita gunakan sebagai lelucon, gila, abnormal, tidak waras, tidak berakal dan kata-kata rendah lainnya. Sebagian dari kita mungkin merasa bangga dikatakan gila oleh sahabat dan orang terdekat, karena perumpamaan 'gila' yang kita maksudkan adalah sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang lucu dan menghibur, membuatmu bahkan memiliki banyak teman karena dicap selalu membangun suasana dan kau adalah orang-orang yang akan ditunggu saat berkumpul bersama.

Tapi ayo lihat dari sisi sebenarnya, itu keadaan yang benar-benar menyiksa karena sekali dilabel mengidap skizofrenia, kau mungkin tidak akan pernah kembali ke kondisi normal seperti dirimu sekarang karena penyakit itu akan terus berkembang di dalam dirimu dan memburuk setiap harinya.

Halusinasi, delusi, tidak dapat berbicara dan berkomunikasi dengan orang-orang di sekitarmu dengan benar, disorganisasi fikiran dan perilaku, serta perilaku abnormal tambahan lainnya, Itu adalah berbagai symptom yang akan muncul pada diri seseorang penderita gangguan skizofrenia.

Orang-orang akan merasa jijik dan.. ugh ayolah siapa yang ingin berurusan dengan orang gila pada situasi nyata? Begitu banyak hal yang mungkin bisa kau lakukan selain hanya memikirkan pertanyaan ini.

.

.

Kim Mingyu, mahasiswa 19 tahun yang sedang menempuh pendidikannya di salah satu universitas terbaik di Korea Selatan demi mendapat gelar psikologinya itu sedang membaca buku kecil dan beberapa lembar kertas dengan serius di halte bus yang tidak terpaut jauh dari tempatnya tinggal. Membaca buku pelajaran layaknya seperti membaca novel cinta, ia benar-benar menikmatinya bahkan saat duduk di halte dan menunggu bus selanjutnya.

Sejak awal perkuliahan dosennya sudah memberitahukan bahwa mereka memiliki jadwal untuk berkunjung ke rumah sakit jiwa, dan inilah harinya. Sungguh, bahkan di awal ia benar-benar menolak untuk mengikuti kegiatan ini, Mingyu tidak dapat membayangkan jika ia mengunjungi orang-orang yang tidak waras itu, bayangan tentang orang gila yang berambut kusut, berkulit kusam, kotor, bau, serta berbicara sendiri tentu membuatnya merinding, bayangan selanjutnya adalah orang gila itu melompat ke arahnya dan memeluknya erat berhasil membuat Mingyu ingin segera buang air.

Tapi setelah mengetahui sedikit banyak tentang gangguan ini, pikiran Mingyu perlahan berubah, rasa simpati dan ibanya muncul bersamaan.

"baiklah, aku sudah memberitau kalian tentang ini, kalian juga sudah menerima panduan dan pembagian kelompok dariku.. hei ayolah, aku tidak seburuk itu untuk membiarkan kalian berjalan sendirian di rumah sakit jiwa" ucapan Ibu Jung itu akhirnya membuat mahasiswa yang tengah berada di kelas itu tertawa, ia mencoba menghibur karena melihat air muka dari orang-orang yang berada di depannya jelas mencerminkan bahwa mereka tidak menaruh minat. Ibu Jung adalah dosen yang juga merangkap psikolog yang akan membimbing kunjungan kali ini.

 _Dan ayolah bu, bisakah kita tidak usah melakukannya?_

"hei bersemangatlah, aku tau kalian belum makan pagi ini tapi kunjungan rumah sakit jiwa tidak seburuk itu"

 _Apakah disana akan mendapat makanan secara cuma-cuma bu?_

"kalian hanya perlu mematuhi peraturan untuk tidak berperilaku dan berpakaian mencolok, tidak memberikan benda asing kepada pasien, dan tetaplah bersama kelompok" sambung Ibu Jung memberi pengarahan sebelum perjalanan-yang tidak diinginkan- ini dimulai

"ya Jisoo! Kau terlihat seperti buah jeruk, kenapa menggunakan warna orange? Kau akan menarik perhatian mereka" ucap Mingyu pada orang di sebelahnya, semua mata terlihat menuju ke arah orang yang disebut namanya. Jisoo menggunakan sweater rajutan berwarna orange terang dengan kemeja putih di dalamnya.

"apa aku begitu menarik perhatian?" Jisoo menggaruk kepalanya yang sedikit gatal menyadari semua orang menatap ke arahnya

"ya kau benar-benar seperti ingin memancing mereka untuk mendekatimu"

"bukankah warna ini akan membuat mata dan hati mereka merasa tenang?"

"hei bodoh, kau kira mereka mengerti itu?" ucap Mingyu melihat Jisoo sambil mengerutkan dahinya dan diikuti gelengan kepala dari temannya yang lain

"bu apakah aku harus berganti pakaian? Atau apa aku sebaiknya tidak ikut saja?" tanya Jisoo pada wanita cantik yang berada di depan kelas

"jika kau menggunakan pakaian itu dengan tujuan lain, mungkin kau belum berhasil Jisoo-ya" jawab Ibu Jung santai dan diikuti gelak tawa dari beberapa orang. Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa Ibu Jung adalah seorang psikolog, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas gerak-gerik Jisoo, melanggar peraturan dan diizinkan untuk tidak mengikuti kegiatan? Kau benar-benar cerdik Jisoo, tapi ini adalah senjata makan tuan bagimu.

"ah sialan.." batin Jisoo, ia menyadari ternyata ini pilihan yang salah

.

Perjalanan kurang lebih satu jam itu berakhir di halaman rumah sakit jiwa di sudut kota. Sebelum turun dari bus, Ibu Jung kembali memberikan pengarahan untuk menenangkan detak jantung tidak karuan dari mahasiswanya

"percaya padaku ini bukan Jurassic Park, ini tidak seburuk yang kalian bayangkan, ikuti saja peraturan yang sudah aku buat dan kalian akan keluar dari sana layaknya sekarang"

"tapi bu, Jisoo tidak mematuhi peraturan dan dia sekelompok denganku, apakah kami akan keluar tetap seperti ini?" tanya Mingyu yang berhasil mendapat jitakan dari Jisoo yang duduk disampingnya. Ibu Jung mengelompokkan mereka tiga orang, karena jumlah yang tidak cukup sehingga Mingyu hanya akan berdua dengan Jisoo

"ah yang benar saja Kim Mingyu, pertanyaan macam apa itu" protes Jisoo pada temannya yang tampan itu

"bu aku mau pindah kelompok saja, aku mohon" wajah memelas Mingyu ia sandarkan di kursi penumpang di depannya

"tidak usah bu" jawab Jisoo memotong "kau tetaplah bersamaku Mingyu-ah, tubuh tinggimu akan berguna jika sesuatu terjadi padaku"

"ya! Aku bukan body guard-mu Hong Jisoo, jangan berharap banyak"

"sekarang turunlah, tetap berada di dekatku hingga pengarahan selanjutnya" tutup Ibu Jung dan ia segera turun diikutin yang lainnya

 _Tamatlah riwayatmu Hong Jisoo_

 _._

Saat memasuki pintu yang dijaga oleh petugas rumah sakit, rombongan itu akhirnya benar-benar masuk ke Jurassic Park, ah bukan yang benar adalah RSJ. Ibu Jung memimpin mereka di depan dan mahasiswa yang berjumlah 20-an orang itu berjalan berdempet di belakangnya. Saling menautkan tangan dengan kuat seakan salah satu mereka akan ditarik keluar oleh pasien disana dan dibawa kabur dengan cepat. Jalan menunduk dan menjadikan lantai keramik rumah sakit sebagai fokus mereka. Percayalah, mereka hanya ingin melindungi diri dari sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

"berhenti bertingkah seperti itu dan lihat lah sekitarmu!" Ibu Jung sudah berbalik dan berhenti mendadak karena ingin memastikan keadaan di belakangnya, mereka yang berjalan di belakang juga otomatis ikut berhenti.

"jangan gugup, kalian bahkan juga akan mencuri perhatianku dengan kelakuan seperti ini, bertindak biasa sajalah, ini akan baik-baik saja aku jamin" anggukan meyakinkan Ibu Jung pada akhir kalimat membuat mereka perlahan mengangkat kepala dan mulai mengarahkan visual mereka ke objek-objek yang berada disana.

Ini rumah sakit, tentu akan terlihat seperti rumah sakit pada umumnya, koridor terbuka yang panjang berwarna putih dan perawat berlalu lalang, taman-taman rumput berwarna hijau segar juga terawat dengan baik, lingkungannya bersih dan juga luas. Terlihat begitu luas karena tidak adanya kunjungan dari orang lain kecuali yang benar-benar memiliki kepentingan.

Salah satu yang paling membedakan adalah pasien dengan baju seragam yang berkeliaran, menggunakan pakaian dengan model sama seperti pakaian rumah sakit namun memiliki warna yang berbeda-beda. Orang-orang itu terlihat sehat secara fisik, ada yang berjalan-jalan tak tentu arah tanpa menghiraukan apapun di sekitarnya, ada yang berlari-lari riang sambil bersenandung, salah satunya juga ada yang duduk di rumput taman sambil memperhatikan bunga yang tumbuh, ada yang bernyanyi dengan suara yang dapat dikatakan merdu, duduk di tepi koridor dan diam membatu, namun ada juga yang melihat rombongan mahasiswa ini dengan senyuman 'hai nak aku pamanmu' dan mata yang selalu fokus pada mereka.

Mingyu menutup mata dan menggenggam tangan Jisoo kuat saat salah seorang pasien berpapasan dan mengendusnya

"bertindak biasalah Mingyu, kau hampir mematahkan telapak tanganku" lihat siapa yang berbicara, lelaki muda dengan sweater orange yang sekarang menjadi korban remasan tangan Mingyu

"diamlah, dan tetap berada di sampingku"

"ah yang benar saja, lihat siapa yang menjadi body guard sekarang"

.

Saat sampai di hall terbuka Ibu Jung kembali mengumpulkan mereka untuk memberitau apa yang akan dilakukan disini serta beberapa petugas rumah sakit yang senantiasa menemani kegiatan mereka dengan senang hati. Beberapa pasien ikut berkumpul karena tertarik dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

"satu hal yang harus diketahui bahwa pasien-pasien yang berada di sekitar kalian sekarang bukanlah pasien berbahaya, saya menjamin 100% mereka aman" kata salah satu petugas membuka pidato Ibu Jung

"itu benar, mereka dapat diajak berkomunikasi dan tidak akan melukaimu" pernyataan Ibu Jung ini hanya mendapatkan anggukan tidak berdosa dengan sedikit rasa percaya dari yang mendengarkan

"berdasarkan kelompok yang sudah dibagi aku minta kalian mencari seorang pasien dan mewawancarai mereka, beberapa pertanyaan sudah disusun di belakang panduan jika kalian belum melihatnya" ini begitu tiba-tiba, mencerna perkataan wanita yang tengah berdiri dengan anggun di depan ini membuat nafas mereka tercekat

"a-apa?! Kami harus wawancara?" tanya Mingyu mewakili pertanyaan di benak yang lain

"apa aku perlu mengulanginya? Atau sekarang kau sedang mengalami _Jetlag_?"

 _Apa kita menaiki pesawat untuk sampai disini? Ah yang benar saja, bu._

Beberapa siswa menunduk pasrah dan kembali membulatkan mata saat petugas dengan santainya mengiring beberapa pasien yang berkeliaran disana menuju ke tempat mereka berkumpul. Dengan senyum mengerikan dari pasien itu membuat mereka bergidik, bersiap-siaplah untuk sarana pemacu jantung yang satu ini, semoga kalian menikmatinya

"ingat perkataanku, bertindak biasalah karena mereka juga manusia sama seperti dirimu, perlakukan mereka seperti manusia juga" kalimat terakhir dari Ibu Jung berhasil membuat beberapa hati mereka tergetar kembali, mereka juga manusia, _hanya saja mereka sedang sakit._

Beberapa kelompok sudah mulai mendekati pasien yang ditunjuk dan dibagi petugas, mereka mulai dengan hati-hati dan dengan sangat cepat beradaptasi. Ternyata memang benar, pasien yang berada di luar sangatlah responsif dan dapat menjawab pertanyaan yang ditanyakan. Mereka bahkan meminta pasien untuk menyanyi dan menari, dengan senang hati dilakukan karena ini juga merupakan hiburan dari hari-hari membosankan sebagai penghuni rumah sakit jiwa.

"hai nak, hanya berdua?" tiba-tiba petugas menghampiri Jisoo dan Mingyu yang menyaksikan kelompok yang sudah melaksanakan tugasnya

"sepertinya begitu.." jawab Jisoo sambil tersenyum

"mau ikut aku ke dalam bangsal?" tanya lelaki dengan lesung pipi dan memiliki name tag 'Choi Seungcheol' di dadanya

"apa itu bangsal? Bang? Tempat menyimpan uang?" Mingyu bertanya dengan polos kepada petugas yang menurutnya terlalu tampan jika untuk ukuran rumah sakit jiwa

"astaga berapa umurmu bahkan bangsal saja kau tidak tau?"

"aku Kim Mingyu, 19 tahun dan aku tidak tau apa itu bangsal" Mingyu menyodorkan tangannya hendak menyalami petugas itu, dan ia memenuhinya

"aku Hong Jisoo, 19 tahun aku juga tidak tau apa itu bangsal" Jisoo juga mengangkat tangannya dan berhasil membuat petugas seungcheol ini geleng-geleng kepala

"di rumah sakit ini, bangsal itu tempat dimana pasien berada, tidur dan makan disana, diisi beberapa orang yang menderita penyakit jiwa yang sama, pasien yang tidak dapat dikendalikan akan dikurung di bangsal dan menerima pengobatan disana" jelas petugas itu, Jisoo dan Mingyu mengangguk-angguk

"apa mereka benar-benar terkurung? Maksudku.. terkunci?"

"tentu, kami tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi"

"jadi.. apakah tawaranmu sebelumnya masih berlaku?" tanya Jisoo penasaran

"hm tentu saja, minta izin lah pada pembimbingmu dan kembali kesini, aku akan membawa kalian berdua ke dalam sana"

"Jisoo-ya kau cukup pintar untuk tidak menuruti-"

"kami akan segera kembali" belum selesai Mingyu berbicara, Jisoo sudah menarik tangannya menuju Ibu Jung untuk mendapatkan izin berwawancara di dalam saja.

Walaupun Mingyu tau bahwa pasien disana tidak dapat diajak bekerja sama, dia benar-benar tidak dapat menolak ajakan teman dekatnya itu.

 _Jangan lupakan sweater orange-mu, Jisoo!_

 _._

Tangan yang terulur keluar itu sesekali menyentuh bahu Jisoo dan Mingyu, jendela bangsal terbuat dari batang besi seperti di dalam penjara benar-benar membuat mereka ingin kembali ke ibu mereka. Tidak kuat jalan berdampingan akhirnya Jisoo dan Mingyu memutuskan untuk menempelkan diri pada petugas Seungcheol saja, mereka memeluk erat lengan petugas itu karena melihat kondisi yang tidak diinginkan tersebut. Beberapa menendang pintu saat melihat kehadiran mereka, ada yang tertawa terbahak-bahak kemudian menangis, dan juga berusaha menggapai mereka yang berjalan di luar sambil meminta sesuatu seperti alkohol dan obat-obatan terlarang, mungkin saja mereka korban dari penggunaan barang haram tersebut.

"kalian takut?"

"apa pertanyaan itu perlu dijawab?" ucap Mingyu sambil menutup mata dan memeluk lengan petugas yang mendampinginya, dan sejak kapan mereka menjadi akrab? Ah ini situasi yang mendesak, maklum saja.

"bagaimana ingin mewawancara jika kalian saja seperti ini?" ejek petugas itu sambil tertawa remeh

"apa ada yang bisa diajak bicara?" tanya Jisoo sambil menyaksikan pasien di bangsal

"kau bisa berbicara kepada semuanya jika ingin"

"aku masih ingin hidup, aku tidak mengada-ada"

"lihatlah diujung sana" ucap petugas Seungcheol sambil menunjuk ke arah bangsal paling ujung, berbeda dengan yang lain, bangsal itu terlihat lebih kecil dan memiliki pintu besi yang dapat langsung melihat ke dalam

Sampai di depan pintu itu, yang pertama mereka lihat adalah kegelapan. Namun seseorang duduk di balik pintu sambil menyandar ke dinding dan memeluk lututnya dengan wajah disembunyikan dalam diam dan dinginnya bilik itu

"apa dia termasuk salah satunya, pak? Terlihat bersih dan terawat menurutku" tanya Mingyu berbisik pada petugas yang masih berada di tengah-tengah mereka

"tanya-tanyalah, jika beruntung ia akan meresponmu"

"huh benarkah?" Mingyu memiringkan kepalanya lucu

"bisakah aku mendapatkan satu?" Jisoo menanyakan tiba-tiba

"menurutku bisa, di dekat pintu masuk itu ada seorang lagi"

"Ya! Mau kemana kalian? Jangan berfikir akan meninggalkanku disini" Mingyu menarik dengan cepat lengan petugas Seungcheol agar tidak meninggalkannya

"ayolah Mingyu-ah, pintu besi itu memiliki gembok yang lebih besar dari kepalamu, berhentilah bertindak ia akan menarikmu ke dalam"

"kau terlalu besar untuk menembus celah itu Kim Mingyu" kekehan petugas Seungcheol berhasil membuat Mingyu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, dan benar, ia ditinggali di depan bangsal itu sendiri sementara mereka berdua munuju sisi yang lainnya

Mingyu meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia dapat melakukan ini, ditambah saat melihat kondisi pasien yang ada di depannya sekarang hanya diam seperti patung, masih mempertahankan posisi seperti tadi yang justru membuah Mingyu penasaran dan rasa takutnya perlahan hilang

Selama kurang lebih 15 menit Mingyu hanya mengobservasi apa yang ia lihat tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Pasien di bangsal ini terlihat baik, namun hanya menjadi satu-satunya penghuni bangsal paling ujung, tubuhnya kurus dan kulitnya sangat bersih untuk dikatakan penderita penyakit jiwa, dia juga terlihat masih muda, tidak kotor dan tidak bau, rambutnya terjatuh lembut mengikuti kepalanya yang menunduk diantara lutut yang ia peluk dengan dua tangannya. Namun apa yang terjadi padanya sehingga bisa sampai di ruangan kotak yang gelap ini? Mengapa ia sendiri? Kenapa ia tidak boleh berjalan keluar seperti pasien yang ia temui di luar padahal mereka sama-sama memiliki fisik yang terawat? Pertanyaan bercabang itu tiba-tiba memenuhi pikiran Mingyu.

"hei" sapa Mingyu pelan sambil berjongkok di depan bangsal

"apa kau mendengarku? Apa kita bisa bicara?"

"apa kau tertidur?"

"apa aku boleh duduk disini?"

"siapa namamu?"

"hei hei"

"hei lihat aku"

Mingyu berakhir duduk di depan bangsal sambil memegang erat pintu besi bangsal dan memajukan wajah tampannya di celah pintu besi yang mulai berkarat itu, terlihat ekspresi murung karena tidak ada satupun pertanyaannya yang berhasil dijawab namun ia tidak secepat itu untuk menyerah, rasa penasarannya memangkas habis ketakutan yang awalnya ia rasakan.

"apa kau tau ini hari apa? Pukul berapa?"

"apa kau masih ingat namamu?"

"apa kenangan yang kau ingat tentang dirimu?"

"berapa usiamu?"

"apa kau masih ingat keluargamu?"

"siapa temanmu disini?"

"apa kau mau menceritakan pengalamanmu padaku? Aku adalah pendengar yang baik"

Mingyu mengajukan pertanyaan yang tertera di kertas putih itu bergantian, ia tetap membacanya walaupun tau pasien yang satu ini tidak akan menjawabnya

"jangan menunduk terus, lehermu bisa sakit"

"kau lapar? Tapi aku hanya punya permen sekarang"

"atau mau berjalan-jalan denganku?"

"apa kau pernah mendengar suara-suara aneh yang menyuruhmu untuk melakukan sesuatu?"

"..bahkan pasien jauh lebih mengerikan dari setan penghuni rumah sakit ini"

"a-apa.. apa kau barusan berbicara padaku? Astaga kau akhirnya berbicara padaku!" Mingyu mau menangis mendengar suara yang ia tunggu dari setengah jam terakhir, mata Mingyu berbinar saat mengetahui bahwa pasien di depannya ini dapat mengerti perkataan Mingyu, Ia tau bahwa orang bersurai hitam ini tidak seburuk yang dibayangkan.

"berbicaralah lagi, ayo berteman dan lihat aku!"

"ah kenapa kau diam lagi?"

"ya! Lihat aku!"

"kau pergilah!" Mingyu tercekat saat matanya menangkap tatapan tajam dari mata elang itu, jantungnya bergemuruh karena akhirnya melihat bagaimana orang tersebut menatapnya, ia berhasil melihat sebelah mata dan hidungnya yang runcing karena menoleh sedikit kepada Mingyu saat menyuruhnya pergi. Mingyu terdiam beberapa saat sambil menenangkan detak jantungnya

 _"_ _dia.. begitu menarik.. astaga apa yang aku pikirkan, dan jantung ini.. tenang lah sedikit"_ bantin Mingyu dan mencoba kembali menetralkan pikirannya

Sang pemilik mata indah itu kini sudah kembali menundukkan kepalanya, kembali dalam diam.

"kau benar-benar tidak akan berbicara lagi dengan ku? Apa aku harus pergi sekarang?"

"aku tau kau tidak sakit, katakan bahwa aku ini benar"

"aku sangat gila dan kau salah" ia berbicara lagi, namun Mingyu tidak memberikan respon berlebihan seperti tadi yang hanya akan berujung kepada diamnya sang pasien

"kau tidak gila, kau mengerti apa yang aku bicarakan"

"sudah pergilah, ini bukan tempat mu!"

"kau tidak bisa mengusirku jika kau adalah pasien"

"ah iya benar, aku adalah pasien" Mingyu menelan salivanya ketika orang yang berada di hadapannya menoleh utuh ke wajah Mingyu, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan memperlihatkan senyum miringnya kepada Mingyu. Sedangkan pemuda tampan di hadapannya justru terdiam dengan mulut terbuka. Ia benar-benar terkejut melihat sosok yang kini menatapnya

Mata itu, mata elang yang sangat tajam namun menunjukkan kesengsaraan yang mendalam dari sang empunya, hidung mancung dan bibir merahnya berhasil membuat Mingyu bungkam. Ia tidak pernah tau bahwa seorang penghuni rumah sakit jiwa memiliki rupa yang indah seperti yang ia lihat sekarang.

"k-kau.."

"dasar bocah, pergilah! Kau sangat mengangguku!" usirnya dengan melihat sinis pemuda bersurai cokelat yang masih bertahan di depannya

"a-aku tidak mau, sudah ku bilang tidak mau"

"kau mau aku menyakitimu agar kau bisa pergi?"

"lakukan apapun yang kau mau, aku tau kau tidak sesakit itu untuk melakukannya" yang bersurai cokelat kembali menundukkan kepalanya

"ya Mingyu-ah, sudah mendapatkan nomor ponselnya?" tanya Jisoo yang sudah ikut berjongkok menyamai tingginya dengan Mingyu yang duduk di lantai namun berakhir dengan jitakan di kepalanya

"diamlah, kau yang seharusnya berada di dalam Jisoo-ya"

"petugas itu sudah mengajak pergi, apa kau mau ditinggal disini?"

"aku mau, tapi kita masih memiliki jam kuliah siang ini, sangat disayangkan" jawab Mingyu sambil melirik ke arah seseorang yang berada di dalam bangsal

Mingyu dan Jisoo beranjak menuju petugas Seungcheol yang menunggu di depan lorong, mereka jalan seperti biasa tanpa menghiraukan tangan-tangan yang terjulur di jendela setengah meter itu.

 _Sudah beradaptasi dengan baik rupanya_

"apa kau tau nama pasien yang bersamaku tadi, pak?" tanya Mingyu saat sudah berada di depan lorong bersama petugas Seungcheol

"apa yang diujung?" Mingyu mengangguk cepat

"oh Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo"

Sesaat setelah mendengar nama itu Mingyu kembali berlari ke dalam dan membuat orang yang ditinggalkan berkedip tidak mengerti melihat tingkahnya. Tentu Mingyu berbalik ke bangsal paling ujung dan dengan nafas terengah-engah Mingyu kembali berjongkok di depannya, penghuni di dalamnya sudah mengganti posisinya dengan menyandarkan sisinya sebelah kanan ke dinding dan menghadap ke luar sambil menutup matanya

"aku harus pergi sekarang Wonwoo-ssi" Mingyu memasukkan tangannya melalui celah di pintu besi itu dan menyentuh hangat tangan orang yang dipanggilnya Wonwoo, sang empunya tersentak dan membuka matanya

"tapi aku akan kembali lagi, aku janji. Jaga dirimu." Tangan Mingyu beralih mengusap surai hitam yang berkilau itu, sang pemilik hanya tersenyum lemah dan tidak berniat untuk menyambung perkataan Mingyu.

 _"_ _tunggu lah aku Wonwoo-ssi, aku akan menemanimu lagi"_ batin Mingyu dan kemudian ia bangkit dari hadapan Wonwoo dan berlalu. Pemuda yang ditinggal tersenyum lagi, sudah lama senyum itu tidak muncul dari wajah manisnya, wajah yang menyiratkan penderitaan disertai penyesalan dan rasa bersalah.

.

Mingyu bersumpah ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan sosok yang berada di balik pintu besi bangsal yang ia temui di rumah sakit tadi pagi. Saat ingin tidur dan memejamkan matanya, hanya bayangan Wonwoo yang muncul. Mingyu masih merasakan bagaimana ia menyentuh Wonwoo tadi. Fokus Mingyu hanya terutuju pada Wonwoo sekarang, ia ingin Wonwoo menjadi sehat seperti dirinya, ia ingin membawa Wonwoo keluar dari pintu besi yang kokoh itu, membawanya ke dunia luar, dan juga ke dunianya.

.

Mingyu berlari mengejar Ibu Jung yang baru keluar dari kelas lain dan bahkan tidak menghiraukan Jisoo yang memanggilnya

"bu, kapan kita berkunjung ke rumah sakit lagi?" dengan sekali mengatur nafas, mingyu menyelesaikan kalimatnya

"ada apa denganmu? kenapa menanyakan rumah sakit-"

"apa ada kunjungan selanjutnya?"

"tidak, tidak ada"

"benarkah? apa dirimu juga tidak akan kesana secara pribadi?"

"ah, aku selalu kesana untuk pengabdian masyarakat-ku, Mingyu-ah"

"apa aku boleh ikut bu?"

"apa?"

"boleh aku ikut denganmu?"

 _"ayolah izinkan aku ikut, bu.. aku mohon" batinnya memohon_

Mingyu ingin menepati janjinya, bertemu sosok yang mendominasi pikirannya akhir-akhir ini. Ia punya segudang pertanyaan tentang Wonwoo, ia ingin melihat wajah manis Wonwoo lagi, _Ia benar-benar merindukan Wonwoo._

 _._

 _._

tbc/end? review dulu;;)


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Skizofrenia

Main cast: Mingyu x Wonwoo (meanie)

Genre: Romance - Friendship

Rate: T

Story: mine

x BL - Typo x

.

* * *

.

.

Siapa yang menyangka ternyata Ibu Jung tidak mengerti maksud Mingyu, ia tidak begitu saja memberikan jawaban 'ya' bagi Mingyu untuk memperbolehkannya ikut berkunjung ke rumah sakit. Mingyu butuh empat hingga lima kali untuk terus memohon kepada wanita cantik yang sudah bosan melihat wajah memelasnya. Setiap usai mengajar Mingyu akan dengan senantiasa berdiri di depan pintu kelas tempatnya mengajar guna mengatakan hal yang sama.

"bu kali ini dengarkan aku.. aku mohon" Mingyu mengikuti Ibu Jung dengan kedua telapak tangan menyatu dan melantunkan kata-kata yang membuat telinga dosennya itu menjadi panas

"aissh sudahlah Mingyu, berhenti mengikutiku!"

"bahkan jika aku mati dan tetap tidak diperbolehkan ikut denganmu, arwahku akan terus mengikutimu bu"

"ya! Apa yang kabar bicarakan?!" ia memukul kepala Mingyu dengan map yang dibawanya dan hanya dibalas dengan wajah Mingyu yang semakin minta dikasihani

"bu ayolaaah" Mingyu masih mengikutinya sambil memegang ujung lengan dari kemeja peach yang dikenakan dosennya itu

"mereka tidak akan membayarmu karena sudah tidak membutuhkan tenaga bantu, jangan seperti anak kecil Kim Mingyu"

"aku tidak butuh uang mereka, ada sesuatu yang lain yang harus aku lakukan"

"Ya Tuhan aku benar-benar bisa gila"

Pengabdian masyarakat Ibu Jung dilakukan sekali dalam seminggu tepatnya pada hari Kamis. Mingyu sudah mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ada jam kuliah seusai jam 10 pagi pada hari itu. Namun Ibu Jung tetap tidak mengizinkan Mingyu dengan alasan _"apa kata mahasiswaku yang lain jika aku hanya memperbolehkanmu?"_

 _._

Mingyu tidak akan menyerah untuk bertemu Wonwoo lagi. Ia bisa saja kembali ke rumah sakit jiwa itu atas nama pengunjung, namun petugas tidak akan mengizinkannya masuk sampai ke dalam bangsal jika tidak ada bukti yang menyatakan bahwa Mingyu memiliki keluarga yang berada disana dan nyatanya memang tidak ada, apalagi dengan Wonwoo, apa hubungannya dengan Wonwoo sehingga ia ingin mengunjunginya? Teman? Yakinlah bahwa Mingyu akan kembali ke rumahnya sambil mengutuk karena ia tak akan diterima disana.

Sambil berlutut dan membuat ekspresi sebaik mungkin untuk dikasihani, Mingyu masih bertahan di meja Ibu Jung. Diminta untuk duduk di kursi namun ia enggan melakukannya dan memilih berlutut demi kunjungan rumah sakitnya segera disetujui.

"kau harus katakan padaku apa alasanmu sebenarnya, alasan yang masuk akal Mingyu-ah"

"a-aku.. aku ingin bertemu temanku"

"kau punya teman yang menderita skizofrenia?" Ibu Jung mulai tertarik mendengar kelanjutan dari lelaki bersurai cokelat ini

"benar, aku.. aku baru bertemu dengannya saat kunjungan pertama kita, bu. Dan aku rasa dia tidak sakit"

"jangan mempermainkanku Mingyu-ah"

"kau bisa lihat jika aku berbohong bu, apa aku terlihat seperti sedang melakukannya sekarang?" Mingyu benar, Ibu Jung dapat melihat jika mahasiswanya sedang gumam hanya dengan melihat matanya saja, namun saat menatap Mingyu justru ia tidak menemukan kejanggalan, Mingyu memang berkata jujur

"siapa orang itu?"

"aku tidak tau, aku hanya mengikuti kata hatiku"

"baiklah" wajah Mingyu berubah drastis, matanya kerkaca-kaca dan senyuman lebar ia persembahkan untuk wanita yang berada di depannya ini "tapi dengan beberapa syarat"

"katakanlah, akan ku penuhi semuanya" jawabnya mantap seraya mengepalkan tangan

 _'Akhirnya Jeon Wonwoo, tunggu aku sebentar lagi.'_

 _._

Mingyu menuju keluar dari ruangan itu sedikit berlari dan tersenyum tak berhenti, kebahagiannya melebihi apapun, bahkan ia lebih bahagia saat ini dibandingkan hari ulang tahunnya. Tertawa sendiri di sepanjang lorong kampus diiringi dengan beberapa orang yang menatap sinis, tapi siapa peduli? Mingyu tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkannya. Karena sekali lagi, hanya Wonwoo yang menjadi fokusnya.

Saat ingin menuruni tangga ia melihat Jisoo turun dari atas dengan berlari. Mingyu yang melihat temannya itu langsung menghalangi Jisoo dengan membuka lengannya selebar mungkin seperti akan menangkap Jisoo. Jisoo terkejut bukan kepalang melihat Mingyu tiba-tiba berada di depan wajahnya dan ia berakhir terduduk di tangga sambil memegang dadanya memastikan jantungnya tetap berada di tempat yang sebenarnya

"ya bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kalau aku terjatuh bagaimana?"

"Jisooooo maafkan aku" Mingyu membantu Jisoo berdiri dan kemudian menuntunnya turun dua anak tangga lagi

"kendalikan akal sehatmu, apa kau tertular si bangsal ujung?"

"siapa maksudmu? Wonwoo?" senyuman dari telinga ke telinga itu muncul lagi di wajah Mingyu

"kau sepertinya memang tertular"

"ya! Jaga bicaramu, aku tidak tertular dan dia tidak menularkan penyakit, dia tidak sakit Jisoo-ah" perkataan Mingyu berhasil membuat Jisoo tertawa hingga memegang perutnya

"bagaimana orang yang tidak sakit bisa berada di dalam bangsal? Sepertinya kau kurang istirahat Mingyu, kau semakin tidak jelas, pulang dan beristirahatlah, besok temui aku di cafe biasa" Jisoo menepuk bahu Mingyu dan berlalu begitu saja

"YA! DIA TIDAK SAKIT JISOO-AH!"

"terserah kau saja, aku pulang duluan, Kim! Semoga harimu menyenangkan" Jisoo menjawab sedikit berteriak karena dia sudah berada di lantai bawah

 _'aku akan membuktikannya'_ gumam Mingyu dalam hatinya

.

Setelah menunggu selama dua hari akhirnya Mingyu akan melihat Wonwoo lagi. Beberapa hari ini ia hanya memimpikan akan bertemu dengan orang itu. Mingyu merasa tergelitik saat menyadari bahwa mengunjungi rumah sakit jiwa membuatnya begitu bersemangat, ia merasa akan mengunjungi taman dimana kekasihnya sudah menunggu disana untuk diajak kencan.

 _Sadarlah Kim Mingyu, ini bukan kehidupan seperti di dalam drama cinta remaja_

Mingyu berjalan mengikuti Ibu Jung mengitari rumah sakit itu untuk menuju ke salah satu ruangan. Tidak seperti kemarin, Mingyu merasa sudah terbiasa melihat beberapa pasien berkeliaran dan tak jarang ia memberikan senyum pada mereka.

"apakah sebahagia itu?" tanya Ibu Jung yang terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Mingyu yang berjalan beriringan dengannya

"tentu saja aku bahagia"

"penuhi syaratmu dulu"

"ah benar, syaratnya" Mingyu mengingat beberapa syarat yang diucapkan Ibu Jung kemarin "dilarang mengganggu pasien lain dan tentu saja aku tidak akan melakukannya, membantumu menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan dalam pengabdian masyarakat itu dan baru boleh mengunjungi bangsal temanku saat semuanya sudah selesai" Mingyu mengingatnya dengan baik.

Setelah membantu Ibu Jung untuk menyiapkan dan membagikan makanan pada pasien, Mingyu beristirahat sebentar karena ini sedikit melelahkan. Mengurus orang normal saja dapat menghabiskan tenaga, apalagi yang sedang sakit seperti ini. Mingyu harus berusaha memanggil beberapa pasien untuk mengatakan bahwa ini sudah waktunya pembagian makan siang. Sesekali ia juga harus berlari mengejar pasien karena mereka mengira bahwa Mingyu akan menyakitinya, padahal ia hanya ingin memberikan box makanan pada mereka, di sisi lain ia juga harus berlari dari kejaran beberapa pasien yang mengira Mingyu akan mengajak mereka bermain. _Bersenang-senang Kim Mingyu?_

Saat merasa sudah cukup, Mingyu meminta izin untuk segera menuju ke bangsal tempat Wonwoo berada. Mingyu berjalan santai sambil memikirkan apa yang harus ia bicarakan dengan Wonwoo, bagaimana membuka percakapannya, bagaimana agar Wonwoo mau membuka diri dan bercerita lebih banyak pada Mingyu. Tanpa sadar ia sudah berada di depan pintu masuk menuju ke dalam bangsal-bangsal itu dan meminta izin kepada petugas dengan menunjukkan selembar kertas yang ia terima dari Ibu Jung. Mingyu jalan tanpa memberika suara gaduh berlebihan sehingga tidak terlalu mencuri perhatian pasien di bangsal lain, dia benar-benar lega saat berhasil melewati mereka.

Namun Mingyu tercengang melihat pintu besi bangsal milik Wonwoo terbuka begitu saja, Mingyu mengintip dan tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Wonwoo berada di dalam

"Wonwoo-ssi? Dimana dia? Apa dia kabur?" Mingyu memberanikan diri masuk ke dalam ruangan itu yang menurutnya tidak segelap saat pertama kali melihatnya

"ah ini kosong.." Mingyu menuju keluar lagi dan hampir melompat karena Wonwoo tiba-tiba berada di hadapannya dengan seorang perawat rumah sakit yang memegang lengannya

"apa yang kau lakukan disana?" perawat itu bertanya, namun Mingyu justru mengalihkan pandangannya pada Wonwoo dan melihatnya dari atas kepala hingga ujung kakinya dengan sedikit terkagum, Wonwoo memiliki tinggi yang hampir sama dengannya namun tidak menyamainya, rambut hitam lembutnya menutup dahi hingga hampir ke matanya. Mingyu baru menyadari bahwa ia begitu dekat dengan Wonwoo, tadi.

"boleh aku masuk kesana bersamanya?" tanya Mingyu pada perawat itu, sedangkan Wonwoo tetap pada pendirian untuk tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun

"maaf, tentu saja tidak boleh" setelah menjawab, perawat yang mengantarnya kemudian mengunci kembali pintu bangsal Wonwoo

"ya aku tau, hanya bertanya" Mingyu kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada Wonwoo dan tersenyum

"tapi, bisa kau ikut aku sebentar?"

"tentu" setelah menyetujuinya, perawat itu mengajak Mingyu bergerak menjauh dari bangsal Wonwoo, seperti ingin menyampaikan sesuatu

"apa kau ingin mengunjungi pasien Wonwoo?"

"benar, aku sudah minta izin pada petugas"

"ah baiklah, kami baru saja memberikan penenang padanya dan aku harap kau tidak mengungkit hal yang membuatnya emosi, tadi pagi ia berteriak dan menangis lalu membenturkan kepalanya pada gembok besi itu, dia hampir membunuh dirinya sendiri"

"astaga benarkah?" Mingyu menutup mulutnya tidak percaya saat mendengar penuturan perawat itu

"moodnya benar-benar buruk, jadi kau berhati-hatilah"

"aku mengerti, terima kasih" perawat itu mengangguk kemudian meninggalkan Mingyu

Mingyu harus menjaga tindakan dan ucapannya, Wonwoo sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik dan menjadi sangat sensitif. Terlihat dari tatapannya yang kosong melihat langit-langit bangsal, mata Wonwoo terlihat lelah dan sembab karena menangis dan perban putih itu terlihat jelas di dahinya, entah apa yang dipikirkannya hingga memilih untuk menyakiti dirinya sendiri seperti yang dikatakan perawat tadi.

"bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Maaf aku-"

"apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja bagimu? Jika hanya ingin menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh padaku lebih baik kau pergi saja" Mingyu terdiam mendengar jawaban ketus dari Wonwoo, hatinya sedikit sakit, bukan seperti itu yang ia harapkan

"kau pikir aku mau pergi begitu saja hm?" Mingyu mengambil posisi favoritnya, duduk sambil memegang erat pintu besi dan memajukan wajahnya di celah antara kedua batang besi yang bersejajar itu, sedangkan Wonwoo duduk dengan posisi yang sama seperti pertama Mingyu menemuinya hanya saja ia membiarkan kakinya dalam posisi lebih santai dan memanjangkannya

"Wonwoo-ssi, aku menepati janjiku kan? Apa kau menungguku?"

"aku tidak menunggu siapa-siapa jadi pergilah"

"kenapa kau terus mengusirku? Padahal aku sampai tidak bisa tidur hanya untuk kembali kesini, berhenti mengusirku karena aku tidak akan pergi jadi terbiasalah"

"cih bocah keras kepala" Wonwoo tertawa mengejek mendengar jawaban Mingyu

"benar, aku keras kepala dan kau tidak bisa menghentikan si tampan ini Wonwoo-ssi"

"menggelikan"

Mingyu berusaha menghibur agar Wonwoo tidak memikirkan hal-hal yang buruk. Halusinasi ringan yang dialaminya dalam sepersekian detik akan membuatnya mencoba meraih apapun yang ada untuk membuat dirinya tersakiti. Wonwoo pernah menendang pintu bangsal yang terbuat dari besi murni hingga membuat kakinya hampir patah dan memar dimana-mana. Membenturkan kepala ke dinding bukanlah sesuatu yang tak lazim lagi baginya, itu salah satu yang membuat Wonwoo terpisah dengan penghuni bangsal lain. Petugas juga harus selalu terjaga untuk menghindari tindakan berbahaya Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba. Meskipun tidak muncul setiap saat, tapi itu dapat dikatakan sangat berbahaya.

"Wonwoo-ssi.. Wonwoo-ssi? Apa memanggil Wonwoo-ssi terdengar begitu kaku? Jika aku menggantinya dengan wonie bagaimana?" pertanyaan Mingyu berbalas dengan tatapan tajam Wonwoo, seperti ada sinar laser yang muncul dari bola matanya saat Mingyu menyebut 'wonie'

"berhenti bicara omong kosong dan tutup mulut bodohmu"

"iya iya aku hanya bercanda, tenanglah wonie"

 _Jangan memancingnya Mingyu.._

"bodoh, kau benar-benar bodoh"

"aku tau" Mingyu tertawa malu saat mendengar pernyataan dari Wonwoo, mencoba menghilangkan ketidaknyamanan Wonwoo dengan berbagai cara, termasuk merelakan harga dirinya sendiri. Mingyu harus menahan rasa ingin taunya pada pemuda di dalam bangsal itu untuk sekarang, ini bukan waktu yang tepat pikirnya dan juga ia tak ingin membuat Wonwoo menyakiti dirinya lagi dan lagi

Melihat perban yang menempel di dahinya saja sudah membuat Mingyu merinding, ia membayangkan bagaimana darah segar itu mengalir dari pelipis Wonwoo dan bercampur dengan air matanya, seberapa kuat Wonwoo membenturkan kepalanya pada ujung gembok itu dan berapa dalam luka yang ia buat dengan tindakannya sendiri. Mingyu tidak sanggup bahkan hanya untuk memikirkannya saja, ia merasa ngilu.

Mingyu tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok yang sedang terluka hati dan raganya itu. Seakan ia bisa merasakan apa yang Wonwoo rasakan, seluruh perhatiannya pada Wonwoo hanya bermuara pada satu tujuan yaitu untuk membawa Wonwoo kembali sembuh dari penderitannya, dari luka hatinya.

Lamunan Mingyu terhenti karena getar ponsel yang berada di saku celananya, satu pesan dengan nama Jisoo tertera di layarnya

 _"Mingyu-ah kau dimana? Hyuk sunbae mengajak kita untuk pertandingan futsal antar fakultas sore ini, sedikit mendadak tapi ia berharap kau tidak keberatan, aku juga akan bergabung jadi datanglah"_

Begitulah isi pesan Jisoo, mengajak Mingyu untuk bertanding olahraga favoritnya. Mingyu baik dalam segala hal termasuk dalam bidang olahraga, tidak heran selalu menjadi yang ditunggu karena permainan fisik yang sangat baik dan penuh perhitungan sehingga akan memberikan keuntungan berlipat pada tim yang merekrut Mingyu sebagai anggotanya.

 _"aku sudah ada janji sebelumnya jadi aku tidak bisa ikut Jisoo-ah, sampaikan maafku padanya dan bersemangatlah!"_

Daripada meninggalkan Wonwoo lebih baik Mingyu tidak mengikuti pertandingan itu, janji pertama lah yang harus ditepati walaupun Wonwoo tidak akan memberikan reaksi apa-apa jika Mingyu meninggalkannya, hanya saja terlalu berat untuk beranjak dari lantai dingin rumah sakit itu, tepatnya terlalu berat untuk meninggalkan Wonwoo.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Mingyu bergetar beberapa kali membuatnya kembali tersentak, terlihat nama 'Hyuk sunbae' yang mencoba menguhubungi Mingyu, mungkin ingin memohon atau memaksa Mingyu untuk bergabung ke dalam timnya. Mingyu menggeser layar itu untuk menjawab panggilannya

"ne Hyuk hyung aku benar-benar-" Mingyu berkata sesaat setelah ia mengangkat telfonnya, di dalam sana Wonwoo membulatkan matanya dan mendekat ke arah pintu besi dimana Mingyu duduk di seberangnya, tanpa pikir panjang Wonwoo bangkit dan menarik kerah baju Mingyu dengan kedua tangan yang ia keluarkan di antara celah pintu

"HYUK? KEMBALIKAN DIA PADAKU!" Wonwoo menarik paksa Mingyu hingga pemuda yang sedang berbicara melalui ponsel itu terbentur kuat ke pintu bangsal, ia merasa denyutan parah pada dahinya yang bertemu dengan batang besi dan membuat besinya bergetar kuat, seketika semuanya tampak blur dan berputar diiringi dentuman besi dan teriakan histeris Wonwoo, tulang selangka Mingyu juga ikut terkena besi melintang yang ada di bangsal, terjadi sangat cepat hingga pandangannya menjadi buram dan merasa tubuhnya lemah karena benturan hebat itu

"Hyuk-ah? Bohyuk apa ini kau?! Maafkan aku.. maafkan hyung, adikku maafkan aku" dengan cepat Wonwoo meraih ponsel Mingyu dan berbicara dengan seseorang di telfon itu, ia kembali berteriak dan menangis tanpa menghiraukan Mingyu yang terkulai lemas di hadapannya, benar, Wonwoo menarik Mingyu hanya karena menginginkan ponsel di tangannya

"Hyuk-ah maafkan aku! Kembalilah aku mohon, Hyuk-ah ini aku hyung mu!" Wonwoo meronta dengan sebuah ponsel di tangannya, memohon, menangis dan meminta maaf berkali-kali, mendengar kehebohan ini beberapa petugas rumah sakit akhirnya datang untuk menangani Wonwoo

"Bohyuk jawab aku! Jawab aku! Jangan diam saja bodoh, jawab aku!" karena suara dari seberang telfon sudah tidak terdengar lagi, tangisan Wonwoo semakin menjadi dan dia memaki berkali-kali, hingga kakinya lemas dan memaksa Wonwoo untuk terjatuh ke lantai, hatinya menjadi sangat hancur hingga Wonwoo melempar benda berwarna hitam itu ke dinding sampai pecah dan terbagi menjadi beberapa bagian. Melihat hal itu kemudian ia menarik rambut hitamnya dengan sangat kuat, mencabut beberapa helai dari akarnya, ia mencengkram rambut lembut itu kuat-kuat dan membuat kepalan jarinya menjadi merah yang terlihat sangat jelas dari sela-sela rambutnya. Berteriak sekuat yang ia mampu sampai tenggorokan itu meminta Wonwoo untuk berhenti, ia tidak mampu mengontrol dirinya jika saat seperti ini datang dan berakhir menjadi yang paling tersiksa untuk kesekian kali

Petugas membuka gembok itu dengan tangan bergetar, mereka mendorong kuat pintunya hingga memunculkan bunyi dentuman keras diantaranya dan dengan sedikit memaksa menenangkan Wonwoo dengan memegang kedua tangan dan kakinya, Wonwoo berteriak dan mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari cengkraman orang-orang itu, melawan dengan sekuat tenaga hingga akhirnya akan tetap kalah, nafasnya memburu dan butir butir keringat itu berpacu menuruni pelipis Wonwoo, poninya basah dan dia menjadi sangat buruk saat ini

Dan di sisi lain dua orang petugas menolong Mingyu yang merintih hampir menangis memegang kepalanya, petugas Seungcheol salah satunya yang menghampiri Mingyu

"Mingyu-ah! Mingyu-ah kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya panik dengan mata membulat sempurnya melihat kondisi Mingyu

"aku.. baik.. baik-baik saja" bahkan untuk mengeja saja Mingyu tak sanggup, mereka menolong Mingyu dan membawanya keluar dari bangsal untuk melihat apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padanya

Sebelum akhirnya hilang kesadaran, Mingyu sempat bergumam dan tentu saja tak ada yang bisa mendengar suaranya, mereka semua berhasil dibuat panik yang juga berujung pada seluruh pasien di bangsal itu menjadi terheran-heran. Terjadi dengan sangat cepat tanpa mengizinkan seorang pun untuk mencoba mencerna apa yang mereka lihat.

 _'eomma.. ini sangat sakit..'_

 _._

Mingyu membuka matanya perlahan dan merasakan nyeri di seluruh tubuhnya. Dinding putih, gorden putih, sprei putih menandakan ia sedang berada di rumah sakit, terbaring lemah dengan pandangan yang berputar hebat

"Mingyu kau dengar aku? Apa kau sudah sadar? Oh syukurlah aku benar-benar takut" orang pertama yang dilihat Mingyu adalah Jisoo, ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali untuk mendapatkan penglihatan yang lebih jelas. Jisoo duduk disampingnya sambil terus memegang tangan lelaki yang terbaring itu, Jisoo mengucap syukur berkali kali karena Mingyu membuka matanya.

"Jisoo..." Hampir tidak terdengar jika Jisoo tidak berada disampingnya, Mingyu berucap sangat pelan

"Tidak apa, kau baik baik saja, aku menjagamu"

"Apa.. Kalian menang?"

"Si bodoh ini benar benar, apa itu yang harus kau tanyakan sekarang?" Mingyu tertawa lemah mendengar jawaban dari teman dekatnya itu. Menutup matanya sebentar saat merasakan sakit di area wajah dah bahunya, Mingyu mengerutkan dahinya sedikit saat dentuman dentuman besi itu kembali terngiang di pikirannya dan dengan sangat cepat menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya

"Apa sangat sakit?" Jisoo mengetahui saat melihat ekspresi Mingyu yang berusaha keras membuat dirinya terlihat baik baik saja

"Hatiku lebih sakit Jisoo-ah" dahi dililit perban berwarna cream dan tidak bisa menggerakkan tangannya sendiri karena tulang selangka yang retak justru tak dirasakan oleh Mingyu. Hatinya lah yang dengan tidak sengaja membuatnya sakit saat ini.

Tak lama petugas Seungcheol masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menghampiri Mingyu, Jisoo yang melihatnya datang langsung mengelus lembut tangan Mingyu sebagai tanda ia harus kembali membuka matanya, Mingyu sedikit terkejut melihatnya karena saat melihat petugas Seungcheol dengan tiba tiba gambaran bangsal bangsal mengerikan itu menjadi seperti pop-up di pikiran Mingyu

"Tanganmu harus menggunakan gips, kau juga tidak sadar dalam waktu yang lama, semua orang bertanya tanya apa yang terjadi dan aku benar benar merasa bersalah disini" petugas Seungcheol duduk di samping Mingyu dan terlihat sangat kusut

"Jangan berlebihan pak, aku baik baik saja"

"Mingyu berhenti membelanya, katakan padaku apa yang kau alami sebenarnya" Mingyu tersenyum mendengar siapa yang dimaksud petugas tampan itu

"Ah apa dia baik baik saja?"

"Apa itu penting bagimu? Lihat keadaanmu sekarang, berhenti menjadi terlalu peduli Kim Mingyu"

Mingyu tidak menjawabnya, ia menerawang langit langit kamar dengan tatapan sendu, masih tidak percaya semuanya berubah sangat cepat, hanya karena Wonwoo mendengar nama seseorang yang disebutnya membuat Mingyu terbaring lemah disini. Jisoo hanya menundukkan kepala sambil memijat pelan pelipisnya, ia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Mingyu. Sementara Mingyu bergelut dengan pikirannya tentang Wonwoo, ia merasakan emosi Wonwoo saat menariknya ke pintu, dengan tangan kurusnya kenapa ia dapat membuat Mingyu tak sadarkan diri? Apa yang mempengaruhinya hingga bertingkah brutal seperti itu?

Satu fakta yang tidak boleh dilupakan adalah seorang Jeon Wonwoo yang sedang sakit, Mingyu selalu mendoktrin dirinya sendiri menganggap bahwa Wonwoo tidak sakit karena dapat mengerti pembicaraannya. Wonwoo seperti memiliki trauma mengerikan di masa lalu yang terus menghantui, seperti ada yang menyuruh dan mengancam Wonwoo untuk harus menyakiti dirinya sendiri dan bisikan mengerikan lainnya, itu terdengar naif namun penderita penyakit jiwa memang mengalaminya, mereka berperang dengan pikirannya sendiri tanpa menyadari apa yang akhirnya mereka pilih.

"Pak katakan semua tentang Wonwoo yang kau ketahui, katakan padaku"

"Ini adalah rahasia pasien jadi.. Apa kau mau meninggalkan kami berdua sebentar Jisoo?"

"Baiklah, aku akan keluar" Jisoo mengangguk dan berjalan ke pintu untuk memberikan mereka waktu

"Siapa Hyuk bagi Wonwoo? Dia menjadi seperti itu karena aku berbicara dengan seniorku bernama Hyuk di ponsel, dengan cepat ia menarik bajuku dan merampas benda itu dari tanganku, aku tidak melihat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya namun aku mendengar dengan jelas ia menangis memanggil nama Hyuk dan meminta maaf" tanpa sengaja Mingyu menceritakan alur peristiwa itu, petugas Seungcheol mengusap wajahnya beberapa kali dan membuat Mingyu semakin khawatir

"Jadi dia menarikmu hingga kau terbaring di depan pintu besi itu? Dia menarikmu hingga batang besi itu membuat tulangmu retak, Mingyu-ah?"

"Aku tidak sempat menahannya karena dia bergerak begitu tiba tiba, aku mengira bahwa ia ingin melihatku berbicara di telfon dan tanpa diduga dia malah menarikku"

"Apa seseorang yang kau panggil Hyuk itu bermarga Jeon?"

"Tidak, dia bukan seorang Jeon"

"Ah baiklah, Wonwoo sebenarnya berasal dari keluarga kaya namun orang tuanya adalah seorang yang gila kerja tanpa sadar membuat mereka melupakan dua anak lelaki yang selalu menunggu mereka untuk pulang ke rumah, Hyuk adalah adik laki laki Wonwoo, Bohyuk tepatnya"

"Jadi dia mengira aku berbicara dengan adiknya? Dimana anak itu sekarang?"

"Wonwoo hanya memiliki Bohyuk untuk menemaninya sepanjang hari, jiwa mereka benar benar menyatu, ia sangat menyayangi dan menjaga anak itu"

"Lalu?"

"Saat mereka masih kecil, Wonwoo dan Bohyuk pergi ke supermarket hanya untuk sekedar mendapatkan ice cream, Wonwoo akan melakukan apapun yang menjadi keinginan adiknya, mereka pergi berdua kemana-mana, melakukan sesuatu bersama seperti anak kembar yang tak terpisahkan" Mingyu merasa sedikit iri dengan seseorang bernama Bohyuk, ia memiliki Wonwoo yang menyayanginya, mendengar bagaimana Wonwoo menjaga Bohyuk membuat Mingyu juga menginginkannya

"apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"saat kembali ke rumah, Wonwoo meminta adiknya untuk mengambil gambarnya yang sedang memakan ice cream, saat Bohyuk mengangkat ponsel itu tiba tiba orang dari belakang Wonwoo berlari sangat kencang dan mengambil ponsel itu dari tangan Bohyuk, mereka berdua benar-benar terkejut dan spontan Wonwoo menyuruh Bohyuk untuk bersama-sama mengejar pencuri itu, jalanan sangat sunyi dan tidak ada yang peduli dengan teriakan dua bocah lelaki itu. Bohyuk berlari sangat cepat untuk mendapatkan ponsel Wonwoo kembali bahkan ia meninggalkan Wonwoo yang terus memanggilnya"

"bagaimana bisa tidak ada yang menghentikan pencuri itu?"

"sudah ku katakan tidak ada yang menghiraukan mereka. Tanpa sadar sebuah mobil sangat kencang hingga kehilangan kendalinya, supir yang diketahui sedang mabuk itu membanting stir ke sisi jalan dan menghantam bocah lelaki yang sedang berlari itu"

"Bohyuk maksudmu?"

"bukan, Jeon Wonwoo"

"astaga, lalu bagaimana dengan Bohyuk?"

"ia berhenti saat mendengar suara benturan keras dan melihat Wonwoo sudah bersimbah darah disana, Wonwoo terluka sangat parah dan tidak sadarkan diri dalam waktu yang lama, dokter mengatakan jika ingin tetap hidup ia harus mendapatkan donor tulang pinggul yang baru karena saat kecelakaan itu membuatnya hancur dan tanpa disangka hanya milik Bohyuk yang cocok dengan punya Wonwoo, ia mendonorkan miliknya tanpa peduli kemarahan dan amukan orang tuanya karena tindakan nekat Bohyuk. Bohyuk mengatakan bahwa ia sangat bersalah karena tidak mendengar panggilan Wonwoo dan membuat hyungnya seperti ini, ia ingin menebus kesalahannya dengan itu" Mingyu menelan salivanya mendengar cerita panjang lebar dari petugas Seungcheol, tidak pernah berpikir bahwa hal sesulit ini yang harus dialami Wonwoo dan Bohyuk. Wajah Mingyu benar-benar panas karena membayangkan tubuh Wonwoo yang tidak berdaya saat itu, namun ia mencoba menahan air matanya keluar dengan terus mengubah rasa sedihnya menjadi rasa penasaran pada cerita petugas Seungcheol

"proses pemulihan Wonwoo berjalan sangat lama dan saat bersamaan kesehatan Bohyuk yang menurun karena pendonoran itu, ia menjadi sangat sakit dan orang tua mereka benar-benar kehabisan akal untuk mengobati Bohyuk yang tidak kunjung pulih, di sisi lain Wonwoo menunjukkan perkembangannya dengan sangat cepat, Bohyuk sungguh memberikan Wonwoo kehidupan dengan mengorbankan hidupnya sendiri, mereka sudah tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa untuk membawa Bohyuk kembali pulih, ia pergi dengan bangga karena memberikan hidupnya pada Wonwoo, namun dia tetap hidup di dalam diri Wonwoo, jiwa mereka tetap satu" Mingyu menangis terisak mendengar penuturan petugas Seungcheol yang mengetahui semuanya

"tapi apa itu benar? Bagaimana kau tau setiap detailnya?"

"ayahku bekerja sebagai supir keluarga mereka, aku sudah mengenal Wonwoo sejak lama"

Saat itu Mingyu sudah tidak tahan untuk terus mengeluarkan isakannya, ia merasakan perasaan halus Bohyuk pada Wonwoo yang membuat Mingyu juga menjadi sangat terpukul dan mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri mengapa Bohyuk harus meninggalkan Wonwoo.

Jisoo kembali ke dalam karena mendengar Mingyu yang menangis, ia berdiri di samping Mingyu dan menjadi sangat panik melihat air mata Mingyu yang berlomba turun dari sudut matanya

"apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menangis?"

"aku hanya bercerita jadi jangan salah paham Jisoo-ah" ucap petugas Seungcheol yang sudah mengira bahwa Mingyu akan seperti ini

"Jisoo.. hiks" Jisoo menggapai tangan Mingyu dan menggenggamnya erat, ia mengusap air mata itu dan menenangkan Mingyu. Jisoo merasa begitu prihatin melihat Mingyu yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri, melihatnya membuat hati Jisoo sedikit ngilu

"sudah berhentilah, ini akan membuat keadaanmu semakin buruk Mingyu-ah"

"itu sudah terjadi lima tahun lalu Mingyu, tidak ada yang perlu kau sesalkan" petugas Seungcheol ikut menenangkan Mingyu yang menggigit bibirnya agar isakan itu tidak lepas dari mulutnya lagi

 _'aku tidak tau jika untuk mengetahui seorang Jeon Wonwoo harus membuatku menjadi sesakit ini..'_

 _._

Satu pertanyaan yang belum terjawab hingga saat ini yaitu bagaimana Wonwoo bisa berada di rumah sakit jiwa membuat Mingyu kembali memohon dengan tangan menggunakan gips berwarna biru pada Ibu Jung untuk kembali ikut dengannya ke rumah sakit

"Kim Mingyu lihat dirimu, apa kau berencana untuk menggantung tanganmu yang lain dengan gips itu? Apa kau ingin bocah itu membenturkan kepala mu sekali lagi? Jangan memaksaku!"

"bu sekali ini-"

"aku tidak akan mengabulkannya, tidak akan Mingyu-ah, berhenti memohon karena jawabanku akan tetap sama"

Mingyu belum menyerah tapi dia akan kembali saat benar-benar pulih karena Ibu Jung akan membuktikan perkataannya untuk tidak mengabulkan pinta mahasiswa yang selalu datang padanya itu. Mingyu keluar dari ruangan Ibu Jung dengan wajah yang amat menyedihkan, ditambah dengan tangan tergantung seperti itu berhasil membuat dirinya seperti orang yang patut dikasihani.

Seseorang menghampiri Mingyu yang tengah duduk di lobby sambil melamunkan keadaannya, orang itu menggerakkan tangannya beberapa kali di depan wajah Mingyu agar Mingyu menyadarinya

"ya! Berhenti melamun dan lihat aku!"

"astaga.. hyung kapan kau datang?"

"aku bahkan sudah mengeropos untuk menunggumu"

Hyuk yang merupakan senior Mingyu dan berada dalam sebuah tim kampus yang sama duduk di sebelah Mingyu sambil menatap prihatin pada adik tingkatnya ini

"bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"sudah membaik, hanya saja benda kain ini sangat menggangguku"

"aku tidak sabar bermain bersamamu lagi jadi cepatlah pulih"

"kau ingin bermain sore ini? Aku bisa ikut"

"ya! jangan bermimpi, tidak ada yang ingin melihatmu berlari di lapangan dengan tangan bergantung seperti ini"

 _Itu benar-benar tidak lucu, Kim Mingyu_

"hyung.. ada beberapa hal ingin aku tanyakan"

"Mingyu, ada beberapa hal juga yang ingin aku bicarakan"

"soal itu?"

"ya, soal itu"

Hyuk tidak sempat mengunjungi Mingyu selama ini karena tugas bertubi-tubi dari dosennya, Mingyu juga baru kembali ke kampus di hari dimana ia menemui Hyuk. Hyuk meminta maaf kepada Mingyu dan menyampaikan alasan ia tak sempat bertemu Mingyu beberapa hari sebelumnya dan tentu saja Mingyu tidak keberatan. Hyuk mengetahui sedikit cerita dari Jisoo tentang keadaan Mingyu, ia benar-benar tidak paham situasi saat menghubungi Mingyu saat itu, Hyuk mendengar suara Mingyu kemudian seseorang berteriak kepadanya dan memanggilnya sambil menangis, setelah itu panggilannya terputus. Siapa yang dapat menebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Hyuk membayangkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Mingyu namun tidak tau apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan.

"Mingyu-ah, siapa yang berbicara padaku saat itu?"

"pasien di rumah sakit, aku menemuinya dan dia menjadi kesetanan saat aku menyebut namamu, ia mengira aku berbicara dengan adiknya yang juga memiliki nama Hyuk di belakangnya"

"ah jadi itu yang membuatmu seperti ini?" Mingyu mengangguk lemah saat mendengar ucapan seniornya

Saat tengah berbicara serius denga Hyuk, Jisoo datang mengampiri keduanya dengan wajah bersinar memberikan kebahagiaan pada siapapun yang melihatnya

"hai Kim Mingyu belahan jiwaku, apa kau sudah makan?" Jisoo membuka tangannya seakan ingin memeluk Mingyu namun Mingyu segera menahan dengan tangannya, tidak ingin disangka memiliki hubungan yang aneh aneh dengan Jisoo, harga diri Mingyu sekarang sudah kembali

"apa kau mau mentraktirku?"

"ah aku harus pergi sepertinya, tidak ingin mengganggu sejoli" Hyuk berlalu sambil tertawa dan dibalas dengan teriakan Mingyu

"ya hyung! aku tau apa yang ada di pikiranmu, jisoo bukan tipeku dan berhenti memikirkan hal yang tidak tidak!" Mingyu berteriak dan hanya dibalas tawa oleh Hyuk, ia mencoba menggodanya tentu saja.

 _Tipe Kim Mingyu itu adalah seseorang yang telah menghantamnya ke pintu besi dan membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri Hyuk, itu bukan Jisoo._

"ayo makan denganku, aku akan membantumu menyuapi makanan Mingyu-ah"

"berhenti bicara hal-hal menggelikan Hong Jisoo"

Mereka berlalu dari lobby begitu saja, Jisoo membuat Mingyu sementara melupakan sosok Wonwoo dan menghiburnya. Tapi Mingyu tentu saja akan mengingat seorang Jeon Wonwoo dan kembali berlutut di depan meja Ibu Jung seharian untuk memohon hal yang sama. Namun kali ini, ia benar-benar hanya bersama Jisoo untuk melupakan sejenak pikiran-pikirannya tentang Wonwoo.

 _'aku akan menemuimu lagi dan lagi, membawamu keluar dari pintu besi yang dingin itu, tunggu aku hingga benda kain ini tidak aku perlukan lagi, semoga saat aku mengunjungimu nanti kau tidak membuat lenganku tergantung lagi, aku percaya padamu, Wonwoo-ssi'_

 _tbc._

 _._

* * *

 _._

hai hai akhirnya ff ini dilanjutin, ada penambahan karakter di chapter 2, hyuk disini itu vixx hyuk ya hihi dan fyi bohyuk itu emang bener nama adiknya wonwoo dan mirip banget sama wonwoo

thanks yang udah review:* dan tungguin chapter selanjutnya~


	3. Chapter 3

title: Skizofrenia

Main cast: Mingyu x Wonwoo (meanie)

Genre: Romance - Friendship

Rate: T

Story: mine

x BL - Typo x

.

* * *

.

Jalanan sore ini begitu ramai dengan orang berlalu lalang, begitu yang Mingyu lihat sekarang, ia duduk di salah satu cafe langganannya sambil sesekali memperhatikan pejalan kaki lewat kaca tembus pandang di sampingnya

Mingyu menoleh ke arah antrian untuk melihat Jisoo apakah ia sudah selesai memesan, tak lama Jisoo memutar badannya sambil membawa secangkir _hot macchiato_ dan segelas _mint bubble tea._ Jisoo tersenyum saat Mingyu menangkap matanya

"apa kau ingin sesuatu untuk dimakan?" tanya Jisoo pada lelaki di hadapannya

"tidak, aku kenyang"

"cih, bahkan kau tidak makan sejak pagi tadi Mingyu" Jisoo tertawa mengejek melihat Mingyu yang setia memperhatikan jalanan di luar melalui jendela

"karena aku tidak lapar"

Entah kenapa dalam beberapa hari mood Mingyu menjadi sangat buruk, ia kehilangan nafsu makan dan bahkan Jisoo harus menjemputnya ke rumah untuk membawa Mingyu ke tempat mereka berada sekarang. Jisoo tau Mingyu sedang memikirkan Wonwoo, namun ia tidak akan menanyakannya, Jisoo tidak ingin hal tentang Wonwoo diungkit lagi.

"Mingyu sudahlah, aku bosan melihat wajah kusutmu itu, sangat jelek" ucap Jisoo sambil mengerutkan dahinya, tujuan Jisoo membawa Mingyu keluar adalah untuk menghibur dirinya namun sepertinya itu belum berhasil

"Jisoo.. apa ia memikirkanku?" tanya Mingyu balik tanpa melihat Jisoo

"siapa?"

"Won—"

"sebelum gips itu lepas dari tanganmu jangan coba-coba untuk menyebut namanya di depan wajahku" Mingyu terkejut mendengar jawaban Jisoo, apakah Jisoo marah? Oke baiklah, mungkin ia sedikit tidak suka dengan apa yang dialami Mingyu beberapa waktu lalu, Jisoo bukanlah tipe yang mau mengorbankan sesuatu berharga demi hal yang tidak pasti—menurut Jisoo, Mingyu sudah terlalu sering membuang waktu untuk sesuatu yang tidak penting. Dan apakah Jisoo marah kepada Wonwoo karena membuat Mingyu terluka?

 _Kau tidak bisa memarahinya Jisoo, ia sedang tidak dengan pikirannya, Wonwoo memiliki gangguan._

"lalu jika aku menyebut namanya apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"jangan memancingku Kim Mingyu"

Bahkan nama Wonwoo selalu disebutnya di dalam hati kapanpun Mingyu mengingat Wonwoo, sesuatu di dalam dirinya membuat Mingyu tidak bisa melupakan sosok itu, bahkan setelah apa yang Wonwoo lakukan padanya. Semua tau bahwa itu berada di luar kendali Wonwoo, ia tidak salah, justru Mingyu yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya bersalah karena membuat Wonwoo kembali teringat dengan masa lalunya.

"Jisoo, aku tau ini aneh tapi ia selalu menghantui pikiranku, aku tidak bisa melupakannya"

"tepatnya belum bisa, semua luka yang ia timbulkan jelas saja akan membuatmu teringat padanya, aku sangat benci untuk membahas ini jadi mari kita hentikan saja oke?" suasananya menjadi sedikit canggung saat Jisoo memaksa untuk menghentikan percakapan, Mingyu menyesap kopinya dan tersenyum melihat ekspresi masam Jisoo di depannya, jarang sekali Jisoo memasang wajah seperti ini, kecuali saat ia sedang benar-benar kesal. Tapi Mingyu tau itu tidak akan lama, Jisoo itu sangat mudah luluh.

"baiklah Jisoo, baiklah. Kita tidak akan mengungkitnya sekarang, jadi hentikan eskpresi jelekmu itu, ughh.. aku bahkan tidak sanggup melihatnya sedetik pun"

.

Sebelum tidur di malam hari, Mingyu rutin memikirkan tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya pada Wonwoo, sosok manis itu terkadang membuat Mingyu berpikir untuk menyerah saja. Baiklah, siapa Wonwoo baginya? Kenapa Mingyu harus bersusah payah untuknya? Bukankah banyak hal di luar sana yang bisa ia lakukan selain menghawatirkan orang yang tengah sakit jiwa?

Tapi Mingyu masih punya hati nurani, firasatnya telalu kuat untuk Wonwoo. Seakan Mingyu adalah seseorang yang harus menyelamatkan Wonwoo dari siksaan batin yang terus diterimanya. Dan ada apa dengan hati yang berdebar itu? Kenapa setiap kali Mingyu mengingat Wonwoo membuat detakan jantungnya menjadi tidak biasa?

Sudah beberapa minggu terlewati sejak peristiwa di rumah sakit jiwa itu terjadi, petugas Seungcheol sering sekali menghubungi Mingyu untuk sekedar menanyakan kondisinya, atau bahkan mengajak Mingyu dan Jisoo makan siang bersama. Lelaki yang awalnya ia panggil 'Pak' itu pun berubah menjadi 'hyung' baginya

Kini Mingyu tidak membutuhkan benda biru untuk menjaga tangannya dari pergerakan yang berlebihan, gips-nya sudah ia simpan dengan aman, aktivitasnya kembali seperti biasa, ia tidak menyuruh Jisoo lagi untuk menggulung lengan kemejanya atau hanya untuk memasang resleting jaketnya.

Kini Mingyu berada di kelas Prof. Hwan yang mengajar menggunakan tiga spidol dengan warna yang berbeda di sela-sela jarinya. Mingyu terlihat menguap beberapa kali dan berusaha untuk tetap terjaga selama dosennya menerangkan. Saat menoleh ke sebelahnya, terlihat Jisoo yang tertidur dengan buku yang ia tegakkan di meja, Mingyu mendecih melihat bagaimana sahabatnya itu dapat tertidur sangat nyenyak dengan posisi seperti itu. Mingyu memilih duduk di belakang agar ia tidak menutupi temannya yang lain dengan tingginya yang berlebihan, namun Jisoo ikut-ikutan duduk di belakang agar bisa mencari-cari kesempatan untuk tidur di sela belajar, selalu saja seperti itu.

"Jisoo bangunlah! ia berjalan ke arahmu" Mingyu memukul-mukul kepala Jisoo dengan penanya

"ugh.. hm.. diamlah, jangan mengganguku" ucap Jisoo dengan mata terpejam

"hei ini hampir selesai, bangunlah atau aku akan meninggalkanmu"

"hmm terserah"

Baru saja Jisoo menjawabnya, Prof. Hwan menghentikan aksinya memenuhi papan tulis dengan warna warni spidol itu.

"baiklah sampai disini saja, aku harap kalian belajar dengan baik" mahasiswa menjawab serentak setelah dosen itu mengemas barangnya, kelas kembali heboh saat lelaki bergelar profesor itu melenggang keluar kelas. Tidak sengaja Mingyu melihat Ibu Jung melewati kelasnya dan tanpa membangunkan Jisoo ia berlari ke arah wanita yang sudah lama tidak melihat wajah memelasnya itu.

 _'_ _baiklah bu, aku punya banyak waktu untuk memohon di depan mejamu, tunggu saja'_ Mingyu membatin dengan seringai di wajahnya

.

"sudah benar-benar pulih?" tanya wanita cantik yang sedang menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi yang ia duduki sambil tersenyum

"begitulah bu" jawab lelaki bermarga Kim yang duduk di kursi di hadapan dosen cantik itu, ternyata Mingyu sudah mau duduk di kursi

"sangat menyusahkanmu bukan?"

"iya, bahkan untuk menggaruk punggung saja aku kesulitan" jawab Mingyu yang membuat Ibu Jung tertawa

Mingyu sudah tidak asing dengan suasana ruangan dosen yang satu ini, ia sangat sering kesini sampai-sampai dosen yang lain menanyakan apakah Ibu Jung memiliki hubungan dengan mahasiswanya, tentu saja wanita itu dengan cepat membantah hal tersebut, bahkan terdengar lucu olehnya.

"jadi, apa yang membuatmu mengikutiku lagi sampai kesini?"

"aku merindukanmu bu" jawaban Mingyu membuat keduanya tertawa, jelas Mingyu hanya bercanda, ia merindukan sosok yang lain sebenarnya

"biar ku tebak, rumah sakit jiwa?" Mingyu tersenyum malu saat Ibu Jung dapat mengetahui tujuannya kali ini, ah tujuannya selalu sama barangkali. Ibu Jung mengetahuinya dari keresahan yang Mingyu perlihatkan, seperti ragu namun ingin.

"ah ibu sudah tau bahkan sebelum aku bilang, apa pikiranku dapat dibaca?"

"mulai sekarang hapuslah pandanganmu tentang psikolog yang bisa membaca pikiran, kau sudah terlalu lama di kampus ini untuk tidak mengetahui itu"

"tentu aku tau bu, hanya bercanda, jadi kapan kita akan kesana?" tanya Mingyu _to the point_ , Ibu Jung cuma memberikan senyum yang sulit diartikan

"Mingyu dengarkan aku, kejadian-kejadian di rumah sakit sudah sangat berat untuk kami hadapi, situasi yang kau alami semalam kami tutup rapat-rapat tanpa ada petinggi rumah sakit yang tau, karena itu hanya akan menimbulkan masalah-masalah baru, kau tau kan kalau aku menghadapi orang-orang yang berbeda? Mereka di luar dugaan, jadi sangat banyak kemungkinan masalah lain untuk timbul" mendengar jawaban Ibu Jung membuat Mingyu merasa lemas, Ibu Jung berkata benar bahwa yang ia alami semalam itu adalah masalah besar, Mingyu tidak boleh egois dan melupakan apa yang akan terjadi pada Ibu Jung jika hal yang sama terulang lagi, namun pembelaan Mingyu yang lain muncul yaitu apa salahnya untuk mencoba lagi? Toh di awal resiko yang berat sekalipun sudah Mingyu hadapi, jika terjadi lagi mungkin Mingyu sudah bisa memprediksi bagaimana rasanya.

"jadi aku tidak bisa kesana lagi? Aku tidak bisa ikut pengabdian masyarakatmu lagi?"

"bisa, kau selalu bisa kesana, tapi aku tidak mau lagi Mingyu, itu benar-benar beresiko"

"aku akan tanggung semua resikonya bu"

"jangan memaksaku Mingyu, disana bukan tempatmu, sekarang pergilah karena masih banyak yang harus aku kerjakan" Ibu Jung mengakhiri dengan sedikit memijat pelipisnya, Mingyu juga tidak bisa terus menjadi keras kepala karena tetap saja Ibu Jung adalah dosennya. Mingyu tidak marah karena kali ini Ibu Jung menolaknya, karena ia sudah pernah ditolak beberapa kali juga sebelumnya. Mingyu keluar dari ruangan itu dengan langkah lunglai, ia tidak tau harus bagaimana selanjutnya, ini tidak sesuai perkiraannya bahwa Ibu Jung akan menyetujui setelah pulih, namun ternyata dosen cantik itu tetap pada pendiriannya.

.

* * *

.

Mingyu berjalan sendiri menuju halte, masih bergulat dengan akalnya untuk menemukan jalan keluar bagi kehendaknya, memikirkan nasib seperti membuatnya semakin merindukan Wonwoo. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Masihkah ia mengingat Mingyu yang tengah berjuang sendirian disini?

Keadaan halte yang sunyi membuat Mingyu terduduk lemas sambil menyandarkan kepalanya menunggu bis berikutnya datang. Sebelumnya Jisoo menelepon dengan nada merajuk karena Mingyu meninggalkannya di kelas dan Jisoo akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan membiarkan Mingyu berjalan ke halte sendirian. Tapi bagi Mingyu ini justru lebih baik, bersama Jisoo dengan perasaan seperti tidak akan membantunya, karena tentu saja Jisoo tidak akan peduli selama ini masih tentang Wonwoo.

Mingyu yang terpejam tiba-tiba tersentak dengan getaran di saku celananya, Mingyu memutar matanya, ia sedang tidak mood untuk berbicara dengan orang lain sekarang, dan _please,_ jangan amukan Jisoo lagi kali ini. Setelah melihat dengan jelas siapa yang menghubunginya, Mingyu segera mengangkat.

"ya hyung?"

 _"_ _apa kau masih ada kuliah?"_

"tidak, sudah selesai dan aku sedang menunggu bis, ada apa?"

 _"_ _apa kau sibuk? Ayo minum kopi sebentar, aku benar-benar bosan"_ Mingyu tertawa mendengar jawaban orang yang berada di seberang telepon

"ah ada-ada saja, apa kau masih beker—tunggu.. apa kau berada di rumah sakit sekarang?!"

 _"_ _tentu, aku ingin bolos saja kalau kau menyetujui penawaranku"_

"o-oh hyung! Biar aku kesana, biar aku saja yang belikan kopimu, kita bertemu di rumah sakit saja Seungcheol hyung!"

 _'_ _Tuhan masih menyayangiku'_ batin Mingyu, ia menang kali ini. Kenapa Mingyu bisa sampai melupakan kalau ia memiliki 'Seungcheol hyung' yang jelas-jelas berada di rumah sakit? ah mungkin Kim Mingyu hanya memikirkan Jeon Wonwoo saja ya?

.

Mingyu berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit sambil membawa dua gelas _macchiato_ kesukaannya setelah meyakinkan penjaga di depan bahwa ia sudah memiliki janji dengan petugas Seungcheol. Sudah lama sekali rasanya tidak melihat pasien yang berkeliaran seperti ini dan juga para perawat yang berjalan sambil tersenyum pada pemuda Kim tersebut, Mingyu merasa menjadi sangat nyaman menerima perlakuan orang-orang disini, seakan mereka dapat memahami perasaannya.

"hey apa itu?" tanya seorang pasien menggunakan baju berwarna ungu menghampiri Mingyu sambil menunjuk ke arah tentengannya

"oh ini? Ini cairan pengusir serangga, petugas menyuruhku membelinya" jawab Mingyu tenang selagi meyakinkan pasien tersebut

"kenapa tempatnya seperti itu?"

"a-ah begini.. sekarang kemasannya sudah berganti, ini lebih cantik jadi mereka menggunakan ini" Mingyu merutuki jawaban tidak masuk akalnya, paling tidak pasien di depannya ini percaya dan segera melepasnya sehingga Mingyu dapat langsung menemui petugas Seungcheol

"ooh begitu.. kau mau kemana? Mau main bersamaku?"

"sayangnya aku sedang buru-buru, apa kau tau dimana ruangan petugas Seungcheol?"

"yang tampan itu kan? Aku kenal, dia suka menggangguku, ayo kita cari dan basmi dia dengan pengusir serangga itu" jawaban polos pasien yang bersamanya berhasil membuat Mingyu terpingkal, sekali lagi Mingyu meyakinkan dirinya bahwa disini benar-benar membuatnya nyaman, hati mereka yang berada disini benar-benar tulus, mereka apa adanya, dan berlaku sama kepada semua orang.

.

Setelah diantarkan pasien tadi, kini Mingyu sudah berada di dalam ruangan petugas Seungcheol. Bagaimana nasib pasien yang mau mencari petugas Seungcheol tadi? Mingyu dengan susah payah membujuknya dengan mengatakan bahwa setelah Mingyu menangkap serangga Seungcheol maka akan langsung diberikan padanya, ia akhirnya setuju dan berlalu meninggalkan Mingyu.

"mana gips-mu?" tanya petugas Seungcheol sedikit mengejek melihat Mingyu duduk kelelahan di salah satu kursi

"sudah ku museumkan, berhenti mengejek dan minumlah hyung, aku membawanya dengan susah payah"

"ckck lihat siapa yang berbicara, apa aku yang menyuruhmu kesini?!"

"hyung, aku ingin ke bangsal Wonwoo" petugas Seungcheol menyemburkan kopinya saat Mingyu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pemuda bersurai coklat menatap sinis melihat kelakuan yang lebih tua, apa ada yang salah dengan kalimatnya?

"ya! Ternyata aku tidak salah mengira kau jauh-jauh mengantar kopiku hanya untuk itu, jangan bercanda Mingyu!"

"apa aku terlihat bercanda?" tatapan serius Mingyu mampu membungkam petugas tampan itu, ia melihat Mingyu sambil memainkan gelasnya.

Petugas Seungcheol sering sekali mengunjungi bangsal milik Wonwoo akhir-akhir ini, ia merasa Wonwoo sudah benar-benar kehilangan semangat, ia hanya bermenung setiap saat dan menjawab seadanya saja jika petugas Seungcheol bertanya. Hidupnya menjadi semakin hampa, terlihat jelas berubah setelah peristiwa sebulan lalu itu terjadi. Namun Wonwoo menjadi lebih tenang, ia tidak pernah bertindak brutal dan tidak lagi melukai dirinya hingga membuat darah mengucur dari sela-sela kulit putihnya.

Mingyu menarik paksa petugas Seungcheol menuju ke bangsal milik pasien, karena lelaki yang dibawa Mingyu sekarang ini adalah _golden ticket_ nya untuk masuk ke dalam bangsal Wonwoo. Ia tidak perlu surat, dan tentu saja ia tidak perlu tanda tangan Ibu Jung untuk menemui Wonwoo.

 _Menemui Wonwoo?_

Benar, sosok yang sangat Mingyu rindukan.

 _Haruskah kita menyebut bagian yang 'menghantamkan Mingyu ke pintu besi dan membuatnya tak sadarkan diri'?_

Tapi Mingyu tidak memiliki masalah dengan itu, sekarang ia tidak merasakan sakit apa-apa lagi, meskipun ada sedikit perasaan khawatir jika itu akan terulang, namun Mingyu sudah siap dengan apapun yang akan ia dapatkan pada akhirnya.

Apa kata Ibu Jung jika mengetaui Mingyu berada disini sekarang? Di tempat yang paling ia larang bagi Mingyu untuk dikunjungi, sekali lagi, Mingyu tidak punya masalah dengan itu. Hanya satu yang diinginkannya, tidak ada yang lain kecuali bertemu dengan sosok manis penghuni bangsal paling ujung, _Jeon Wonwoo._

Mingyu sedikit merinding saat memasuki lorong bangsal, kembali berputar di pikirannya tentang kejadian yang ia alami saat itu, tepat dimana ia berada sekarang. Mingyu berhenti mendadak sambil memegang lengan petugas Seungcheol

"oh? Ada apa?" tanya petugas Seungcheol heran

"hm.. a-aku gugup hyung"

"pfft apa-apaan wajahmu Kim Mingyu" lelaki yang lebih tua tertawa lepas melihat ekspresi Mingyu, hei tentu saja petugas Seungcheol tidak tau, ia baru datang ketika Mingyu sudah hampir pingsan, ia tidak melihat bagaimana kejadian sebenarnya terjadi.

"jangan tertawa, tidak lucu!"

"haruskah kita keluar saja? Kau sepertinya tidak nyaman"

"ah tidak tidak! Ayo!" sudah sebulan Mingyu menahan diri untuk tidak melihat Wonwoo, selama itu Mingyu juga memikirkannya, menahan rindunya, dan bahkan sampai memimpikannya. Jadi kesempatan untuk bertemu kali ini tidak akan terbuang sia-sia, terlalu banyak cobaannya untuk sampai di rumah sakit ini sekarang, dan tentu saja Mingyu tidak akan melewatkan Wonwoo dengan begitu saja.

Sosok itu masih duduk seperti biasanya, di balik pintu besi dengan pandangan kosong melihat langit-langit bangsal, tidak menyadari ada dua orang yang melihatnya dari luar. Tatapannya penuh pertanyaan, ia terlihat pucat dan rambutnya sedikit berantakan. Dalam diamnya mungkin Wonwoo kini sedang berusaha melawan pikirannya sendiri, menahan hasrat untuk melukai diri, menghukum perbuatannya di masa lalu dengan membuat dirinya menjadi semakin ringkih.

Mingyu merasa tenggorokannya tercekat melihat kondisi lelaki itu, antara bahagia karena bisa melihat Wonwoo lagi dan ingin menangis karena ia benar-benar merindukannya, ingin membawa sosok lemah itu ke dalam pelukannya, mengusap surai hitam itu dan memberikan kenyamanan baginya. Tapi Mingyu tidak berdaya, ia hanya bisa diam sambil memegang lengan petugas Seungcheol. Untuk sesaat mereka hanya diam memperhatikan sosok di balik bangsal yang dingin itu, membuat mereka larut dalam pemikiran masing-masing.

 _'_ _Wonwoo-ssi, aku datang lagi'_

.

Wonwoo melihat dua orang di depannya karena merasa terganggu dengan posisi mereka yang tidak berubah sejak tadi, terlihat jelas bahwa Wonwoo sedikit terkejut menyadari keberadaan Mingyu disana, ia memicingkan matanya memastikan bahwa itu benar-benar Mingyu.

"hai Wonwoo" sapa petugas Seungcheol yang kemudian terperanjat dengan nada dering ponselnya yang tiba-tiba, mereka yang melihat juga sedikit terkejut dengan tingkah petugas Seungcheol

"hah yang benar saja.." ejek Mingyu sambil mengelus dada karena terkejut dengan pergerakan pemuda yang berada di sampingnya

"aku harus terima ini, Mingyu kau tunggu disini, Wonwoo aku percaya padamu" Wonwoo membalas dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan saat petugas Seungcheol menunjuknya, apa petugas Seungcheol baru saja memberikan kepercayaan pada seorang penderita penyakit jiwa?

"y-ya! Hyung!" Mingyu memanggil petugas Seungcheol yang meninggalkannya begitu saja, ingin ikut mengejar tapi kakinya enggan untuk melangkah. Sekarang hanya ada ia, Wonwoo dan luka yang membekas di hatinya. Mingyu menjadi sangat canggung dan takut untuk mendekati bahkan berbicara pada Wonwoo, Mingyu takut jika Wonwoo melihat wajahnya maka secara otomatis semua gambaran tentang yang telah berlalu muncul lagi di benaknya, dan itu bukan pertanda yang baik.

Mingyu menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menggenggam kedua tangannya di depan, ia tidak tau harus melakukan apa kali ini, menjadi ceroboh akan sangat merugikan, memulai dengan sesuatu yang baik juga belum tentu dapat diterima oleh pasien di depannya.

"ha-hai.. Wonwoo-ssi uhm.. ap-apa kau masih kenal aku?" ucap Mingyu terbata, Wonwoo yang awalnya menunduk kini perlahan mengarahkan netranya ke pemuda Kim tersebut, menatap Mingyu dengan wajah datarnya, menatapnya lama membuat Mingyu salah tingkah dan mengalihkan matanya ke segala arah asal jangan pada tatapan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mendecih melihat gelagak Mingyu, sambil menjaga jarak dari pintu bangsal, Mingyu berusaha mengatur kembali nafasnya, mencoba mengusir bayangan tentang 'hantaman-besi-sakit' yang terjadi waktu itu.

"kenapa berdiri saja? Duduklah" Wonwoo berbicara dengan santainya, Mingyu yang mendengar hal tersebut menatap tidak percaya, apa ia baru saja disuruh duduk oleh Wonwoo? _Apa Wonwoo berencana menariknya lagi?_

"ap-apa?"

"duduklah, aku tidak akan melukaimu lagi"

Kali ini Mingyu merasa tertampar, ia tidak ingin Wonwoo merasa bersalah atas apa yang sudah terjadi, itu murni kecelakaan dan mereka berdua sama-sama terluka. Wonwoo terlalu rentan untuk menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dan kali ini Mingyu tidak akan membiarkan Wonwoo melakukannya.

Mingyu tidak tau apa ia harus percaya dengan perkataan Wonwoo atau tidak, tapi tubuhnya mengikuti permintaan Wonwoo begitu saja dan Mingyu berakhir duduk bersila di depan pintu bangsal, memberikan sedikit jarak dengan pintu besi itu seakan ia masih merasakan nyeri saat pintu itu mengenai tubunya.

"aku kira aku sudah membunuh orang dua kali, tapi ternyata kau masih hidup"

"apa yang kau katakan? Tentu saja, aku ini kuat" Mingyu paham sekali maksud Wonwoo, yang pertama adalah Bohyuk dan kedua adalah dirinya, tapi tetap saja ini masih menjadi rahasianya bahwa ia sudah tau tentang Wonwoo dari petugas Seungcheol.

"apa itu sakit, Mingyu?"

 _Apa Wonwoo baru saja memanggil namanya?_

"a-ah.. apa kau tau namaku?" Mingyu tersenyum dan merasakan kebahagiaan kecil yang muncul di dalam dirinya

"aku mengingat dengan baik nama orang-orang yang sudah aku lukai" _salah langkah, Kim Mingyu._

Wonwoo kembali menatap dinding bangsal dengan senyuman miring, tentu saja Wonwoo sedang menertawakan dirinya di dalam hati tentang apa yang telah ia lakukan, melukai orang-orang disekitarnya bahkan ketika ia tidak ingin. Sambil mengutuk sesuatu yang selalu menghasutnya dari dalam, Wonwoo menyibakkan rambutnya ke atas dan kembali melihat Mingyu yang sejak tadi hanya diam.

"maafkan aku Mingyu"

Mingyu merasa tertampar untuk kedua kali, siapa yang akan menyangka bahwa seorang yang bahkan tidak mampu mengendalikan dirinya meminta maaf kepada orang normal atas apa yang ia perbuat? Benar-benar lucu, dimana seharusnya sebagai seorang manusia sadar mampu mengatasi ini justru menjadi lebih lemah dibanding yang jiwanya terluka.

"kau tidak membuat kesalahan apa-apa, sudahlah"

"aku melukaimu"

"aku tidak apa"

"dan itu pasti sakit, Mingyu"

"aku baik-baik saja"

"aku sangat kelewatan, maafkan aku"

"lupakan saja!"

"aku tidak bisa! Aku menyakitimu!"

"sudahlah Jeon Wonwoo tutup mulutmu!" Mingyu tidak bermaksud melakukannya, kini dirinya penuh rasa penyesalan karena membentak Wonwoo, ia seharusnya dapat menjaga emosinya di tempat seperti ini, tapi Mingyu tidak dapat menerima fakta bahwa Wonwoo terus menyalahkan dirinya, menurut Mingyu tidak ada yang harus disalahkan disini dan semuanya telah kembali seperti biasa, Mingyu sudah berusaha untuk menyimpan kenangan buruk itu rapat-rapat, ia tidak suka dengan cara Wonwoo yang terus terpaku pada satu hal yang telah berlalu. Mingyu ingin Wonwoo menjadi lebih baik tanpa menghiraukan apa yang sudah terjadi, Wonwoo harus melihat ke depan agar tidak menggores luka lama itu lagi.

"h-hei maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud.. Wonwoo-ssi apa kau marah padaku?" ucap Mingyu sedikit panik melihat Wonwoo menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lutut

"aku tau semua orang membenciku! Aku memang tidak pantas untuk hidup!" Mingyu ingin segera menghukum dirinya setelah mendengarkan pernyataan Wonwoo, ini menyakitinya melebihi apapun, seorang Jeon Wonwoo yang selalu mengusir dan memaki Mingyu bahkan tidak seburuk saat Wonwoo membenci dirinya seperti ini. Sosok lemah itu menjadi sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya, ia benar-benar memaparkan sisi lemah dan bersalahnya di hadapan Mingyu.

Mingyu mendekat ke pintu dan mengulurkan tangannya melalui pintu untuk menyentuh bahu Wonwoo, Wonwoo tersentak saat merasakan sesuatu menyentuhnya dan ia menoleh ke arah Mingyu. Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum ke arahnya, senyuman hangat yang sudah lama tidak Wonwoo lihat, senyuman yang dapat menenangkan hatinya.

"mendekatlah kesini.." ajak Mingyu pada Wonwoo agar bergeser lebih dekat dengan pintu bangsal, Wonwoo dengan takut takut mengikutinya. Kini Mingyu berhadapan dengan pemuda jeon itu, menatap matanya dengan hangat dan memberikan sinyal bahwa Wonwoo akan baik-baik saja. Wonwoo mengatupkan bibirnya tak berani mengucapkan satu katapun dan pandangannya tertuju ke arah lantai keramik putih itu dan sesekali melihat wajah Mingyu gugup.

Mingyu kembali mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan kali ini untuk menangkup wajah Wonwoo, ia tidak ingin Wonwoo terus-terusan seperti ini, Wonwoo sudah merasa sakit terlalu lama, tidak sebanding dengan apa yang dialami Mingyu dan itu membuatnya ingin selalu ada di sisi Wonwoo

Kulit wajah Wonwoo terasa sangat lembut di tangan Mingyu. Pemuda Kim itu sesekali mengusapnya dan untung saja Wonwoo tidak memberikan reaksi berlebihan karena perlakuan Mingyu.

"kau harus percaya padaku kalau aku akan terus berada di sisimu, kau tidak boleh memarahi dirimu sendiri karena aku akan ikut memarahimu jika kau seperti itu, kau tidak ingin aku marahi kan?" mendengar itu Wonwoo menggeleng cepat, _tentu saja Mingyu tidak akan mau memarahinya, dia cukup sadar untuk itu._

"mulai sekarang jangan mengingat kejadian itu lagi, aku tidak ingin kau terus mengulangnya di dalam pikiranmu, aku tidak suka.. apa kau mengerti?"

"apa kau janji tidak akan meninggalkanku seperti kemarin jika aku menurutimu?"

"waah, apa kau begitu merindukanku selama aku tidak kesini?"

"bodoh! tentu saja tidak, enyahlah kau bocah" Wonwoo melepaskan tangan hangat Mingyu yang menyentuh wajahnya, _benar,_ _Jeon Wonwoo telah kembali._

Mingyu menahan tawanya melihat tingkah Wonwoo, kenapa dia bisa menjadi semanis ini-pikir Mingyu. Melihat ke sekelilingnya dan Mingyu sadar bahwa ia masih berada di rumah sakit jiwa, sedikit tidak percaya bahwa dirinya menjadi sangat bahagia karena tempat ini, ah bukan, lebih tepatnya karena seseorang yang berada disana.

Mingyu terkikik melihat Wonwoo yang menyilangkan tangan di dadanya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Mingyu, terlalu malu untuk mengakui perasaannya. Namun Mingyu merasa senang dengan Wonwoo yang tenang seperti ini, semoga saja ia benar-benar menjalankan permintaan Mingyu untuk melupakan kenangan-kenangan buruknya. Mingyu tau bahwa Wonwoo tidak sepenuhnya bisa melakukannya, bahkan orang normal sekalipun belum tentu bisa menyanggupinya.

"Jeon Wonwoo ternyata seorang yang suka merajuk, ah.. aku bahkan tidak menyangkanya" Mingyu menepuk dua tangannya seraya tertawa, yang ditertawakan hanya mendengus kesal

"kau lebih baik diam Mingyu"

Tidak lama terdengar langkah cepat orang dari ujung lorong, Mingyu melihat petugas Seungcheol berlari ke arahnya dan segera memegang tubuh Mingyu dengan cepat, mengecek-ngecek bagian tubuhnya dengan mata yang dilebarkan, Wonwoo mengerutkan dahi melihat keduanya.

"kau tidak apa kan? Apa aku meninggalkanmu terlalu lama?"

"ya! Apa yang kau bicarakan?! Tentu aku baik baik saja" Mingyu menjawab sedikit nyolot dengan mata yang ikut dibesarkan, mengisyaratkan pada petugas Seungcheol untuk tidak mengingatkan Wonwoo tentang kejadian itu lagi. Petugas Seungcheol menepuk jidatnya dan tertawa malu.

"hai Wonwoo, bagaimana denganmu? Apa Mingyu menyusahkan?"

"sedikit" Wonwoo menjawab diikuti senyumannya, dan apa-apaan dia memberikan senyum pada petugas Seungcheol, bahkan Mingyu yang dari tadi duduk disini tidak dapat melihatnya, Mingyu hanya memutar mata setelah menyadari hal itu.

"dan kau, sekarang waktumu sudah habis dan kembalilah ke rumah. Aku mau mengadakan rapat sore ini jadi lebih baik kau pulang" ucap petugas Seungcheol sambil menunjuk Mingyu

"yasudah rapat saja sana aku tidak akan mengganggumu, aku bisa pulang sendiri nanti"

"Mingyu ini bukan tempat untuk bermain-"

"pulang lah Mingyu" Wonwoo menambahkan dengan lembut, kedua lelaki di depannya tercengang mendengar suara pelannya, terutama petugas Seungcheol, selama bekerja disini ia tidak pernah sekalipun mendengar Wonwoo berbicara selembut itu.

"ah ada apa dengan kalian menyuruhku pulang seperti itu? Aku tidak mau!"

"kau bisa kembali kapan pun kau mau, tapi sekarang pulanglah" ucap petugas Seungcheol meyakinkan

"kapan pun aku mau?" petugas Seungcheol menggaruk kepalanya melihat Mingyu yang tersenyum mengerikan ke arahnya, sepertinya dia salah bicara.

Sesuatu yang sangat diinginkan Mingyu kini berada di dekatnya, akses bebas untuk masuk ke bangsal di rumah sakit jiwa yang ditawarkan petugas Seungcheol akan ia peroleh jika ia setuju untuk pulang. Walaupun Mingyu harus meninggalkan Wonwoo sekarang, ia punya banyak hari lain untuk dihabiskan disini, menemani Wonwoo setiap hari dan kapanpun Mingyu mau.

"baiklah, aku pulang sekarang dan kata-katamu akan ku pegang selalu hyung, kau tidak akan bosan lagi karena aku akan mengganggumu setiap hari disini" Mingyu tersenyum penuh kemenangan, petugas Seungcheol merutuki dirinya yang salah memberikan penawaran

Mingyu berdiri sambil melirik Wonwoo dan tersenyum, Wonwoo hanya diam melihat pemuda Kim itu membersihkan celananya, di dalam hati ia merasa sedikit berat kalau Mingyu harus pulang sekarang, Wonwoo merasa ia sangat sadar saat Mingyu berada di dekatnya, suara-suara yang sering menghantui pikirannya juga tidak muncul selama ia bersama Mingyu tadi, tapi ini bukan tempat yang tepat bagi Mingyu untuk berlama-lama, dan Wonwoo harus menerima itu.

"kau keluarlah dulu hyung, ada yang harus aku bilang padanya" bisik Mingyu ke telinga petugas Seungcheol lalu mendorongnya menjauh, benar-benar _dongsaeng_ yang tidak sopan.

Setelah petugas Seungcheol pergi dan menunggu Mingyu di pintu utama bangsal, secara tiba-tiba Mingyu berlutut di depan Wonwoo, meraih salah satu tangan Wonwoo dan memegangnya erat.

"jangan berikan senyuman itu lagi padanya, cukup aku saja!" Mingyu memasang wajah marah yang dibuat-buat, Wonwoo terkekeh geli melihatnya dan membuat Mingyu ikut tertawa. Mingyu merasa sangat lega akhirnya lelaki bersurai hitam itu mengeluarkan tawanya, itu pertama kalinya bagi Mingyu untuk mendengarnya, _apa Wonwoo sebahagia itu bersama Mingyu?_

"jangan nakal Jeon, aku akan kembali lagi besok"

"hm, jaga dirimu"

"aku pikir malam ini akan memimpikanmu lagi, sampai jumpa!" Mingyu beranjak dari sana setelah mencolek dagu Wonwoo, bahkan saat yang lebih tua ingin membalas Mingyu sudah berlari dari tempatnya, Wonwoo hanya geleng-geleng kepala saja menyadari bahwa Mingyu baru saja menggodanya.

Sampai di depan pintu, Mingyu melihat petugas Seungcheol yang sedang berdiri dengan satu tangan di pinggangnya, terlihat sesekali mengecek ponsel dan membaca sesuatu disana.

"hyung!"

"apa yang kau lakukan padanya?"

"menggodanya"

"menjijikkan" respon petugas Seungcheol membuat Mingyu tertawa geli, mereka berjalan kembali ke ruangan petugas Seungcheol, namun sepanjang koridor lelaki yang lebih pendek berkali kali menggeram melihat ponselnya

"apa yang terjadi? Boleh aku tau?"

"kau tau, cinta mereka bersemi di rumah sakit jiwa ini" Mingyu terbatuk-batuk mendengar jawaban petugas Seungcheol yang blak-blakan

"m-maksudmu?"

"tenaga harian kami menjadi sepasang kekasih dan kini berencana untuk menikah, mereka baru saja bilang padaku bahwa mereka akan pindah ke luar kota dan mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya"

"lalu?" Mingyu benar, apa yang salah dengan itu? Apa ini cinta segitiga yang melibatkan petugas Seungcheol hingga ia menunjukkan ekspresi kesal di wajahnya setelah mengetahui mereka akan menikah dan hidup bersama?

"tentu saja kami jadi kekurangan orang, tidak mudah mencari tenaga yang mau bekerja di rumah sakit jiwa kalau kau mau tau"

"oh benarkah? Kalau begitu aku saja! Aku mau!" Mingyu berseru dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara

"apa orang sepertimu bisa bekerja?" petugas Seungcheol melihat Mingyu dari atas ke bawah seakan menilai apa yang bisa dilakukan Mingyu disini, ini rumah sakit jiwa, ia pasti akan mendapat pekerjaan mengurus orang yang sakit jiwa juga, apa Mingyu sanggup dengan semua konsekuensinya?

"kalau aku tidak bekerja dengan baik, kau boleh ambil semua gajiku, ayolah hyung aku mohon" sebenarnya Mingyu tidak pernah merasa kekurangan, orang tuanya sedikit memanjakan dengan memberi lebih kepadanya, tapi Mingyu cukup pandai mengatur itu, menghamburkan uang bukan kelebihannya.

"baiklah, akan aku tanyakan dulu pada mereka" jawab petugas Seungcheol enteng, Mingyu langsung memeluknya hingga beberapa pasien menatap mereka sinis.

Mungkin alasan Mingyu sudah dapat ditebak yaitu tidak lain adalah Wonwoo, dengan berada di rumah sakit ini setiap hari tentu dengan mempermudahnya bertemu dengan Wonwoo. Manfaat lain mungkin yang akan ia dapat yaitu berhubungan dengan perkuliahan, ini adalah bidangnya, pengalaman yang didapat Mingyu akan sangat membantunya di saat mendatang.

Tapi masa bodoh dengan itu semua, yang terpenting akses menuju bangsal Wonwoo kini sudah terbuka lebar, Mingyu tidak tahan memikirkan bahwa ia bisa bertemu Wonwoo setiap hari, yang berarti kesempatan untuk membawa Wonwoo-nya keluar dari sana juga semakin dekat

.

.

tbc

* * *

Akhirnya update juga T.T maaf yaaaa ini lama banget updatenya *bow* sebenernya bingung ceritanya mau dilanjut apa end aja, tapi sayang meanie tambah gregetin jadinya aku update juga chapternya

buat yang nanya ibu jung itu inget wajahnya junghan aja ya wkwk

btw makasih yang udah setia nungguin ff ini, yang udah ngreview, fav + follownya juga *kecup jauh* sebenernya cuma iseng mau bikin ff dengan tema kaya gini, tapi ternyata direspon cukup baik yaudah aku juga jadi semangat ngelanjutinnya. sekarang udah ada ide-ide baru buat bikin ff lain tapi masih belum berani buat nulisnya, yang ini aja belom kelar mau bikin yang lain lagi, gegayaan emangxD

maaf juga kalo ceritanya ga sesuai harapan, ini kelarinnya cuma dua hari sumpe-_-v tapi kedepannya ntar diperbaiki lagi kalo ada kurang-kurangnya

DAN DAAAN TETAP JANGAN LUPA REVIEWNYA YA, THANKSEUUUU~~


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Skizofrenia

Main cast: Mingyu x Wonwoo (meanie)

Genre: Romance - Friendship

Rate: T

x BL - Typo x

.

.

* * *

"hyuuung!" panggil bocah itu sambil membawa dua kotak persegi berwarna biru tua di tangannya, Bohyuk kecil berlari menaiki tangga tanpa ragu, menerobos sebuah pintu berwarna putih dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk mengajak Wonwoo bermain dan pastinya sekarang anak itu masih bergulung di dalam selimut tebalnya, menghiraukan sang adik yang memanggil dan melompat-lompat di atas kasurnya.

"hyung, lihat apa yang ibu berikan, lihat ini!" seru Bohyuk sambil mengangkat dua kotak itu di depan wajah Wonwoo yang masih terlelap

"hyung! Ayo bangun" lanjut anak itu sambil menarik-narik selimut Wonwoo dan memukulnya pelan

Wonwoo memang yang paling sulit untuk bangun pagi, apalagi saat libur sekolah seperti sekarang, jika tidak ada yang membangunkan pasti ia akan betah tidur seharian, tapi untungnya itu tidak pernah terjadi karena Bohyuk tidak akan mau bermain sendiri tanpa kehadiran sang kakak, kalau pun Wonwoo tidak mau bangun, Bohyuk akan memilih untuk ikut masuk ke dalam selimut Wonwoo dan tidur bersamanya, apapun akan ia lakukan selama Wonwoo berada di dekatnya.

Tapi kali ini Bohyuk bersikeras membangunkan Wonwoo hingga naik ke atas tubuhnya layaknya kuda-kudaan, merasa sesuatu yang berat di bahunya Wonwoo pun terbangun dan melihat sang adik nyengir lebar ke arahnya

"selamat pagi!" sapa Bohyuk

"uhh berat.. turun hyuk-ah"

"baiklah baiklah, tapi hyung harus bangun sekarang" ucapnya seraya menghentikan aksi menduduki tubuh Wonwoo

"kenapa kau selalu bangun lebih dulu?"

"karena aku tidak tidur berlama-lama seperti hyung" ujarnya sambil menjulurkan lidah, Wonwoo hanya memutar matanya malas sebagai balasan

Setelah mandi dan sarapan pagi tanpa ditemani orang tuanya, kini kedua bocah manis itu berjalan menuju taman yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah mewah mereka, menjinjing sepasang sepatu roda berwarna hitam-milik Wonwoo- dan warna biru di tangan Bohyuk.

Kotak biru tua yang dibawa Bohyuk tadi ternyata berisi sepasang sepatu roda untuk dirinya dan Wonwoo, Bohyuk mengatakan ia mendapatkannya dari sang eomma karena _post it_ berwarna kuning yang tertempel di atas kotak itu tertanda 'Ibu' dengan tulisan yang Bohyuk yakin juga miliknya, kotak itu diletakkan di depan pintu kamar Bohyuk, ia menemukannya ketika baru bangun tidur dan ingin pergi ke kamar Wonwoo.

Kini sepatu roda berwarna biru itu sudah terpasang dengan baik di kaki kecil Bohyuk, anak itu berdiri perlahan sambil dipegangi Wonwoo, berjalan sedikit demi sedikit dengan Wonwoo yang masih setia mendampinginya.

"hyung pakailah"

"nanti saja, setelah kau benar-benar bisa menggunakannya" ucap Wonwoo santai dan dibalas anggukan sang adik. Wonwoo lebih memilih untuk menjaga Bohyuk kecil agar tidak terjatuh, menahan tubuhnya ketika keseimbangannya mulai hilang, dan menuntun Bohyuk ke arah manapun ia mau. Jujur saja ini yang pertama bagi Bohyuk dan Wonwoo, daripada melepaskan Bohyuk yang amatir bermain sendirian lebih baik ia mengalah untuk mencoba benda itu-lagian Wonwoo juga tidak bisa menggunakannya.

"hyung coba lepaskan aku"

"kalau jatuh bagaimana?"

"tidak hyung, ini mudah" ucap Bohyuk meyakinkan seraya merentangkan tangannya untuk menjaga keseimbangan, Wonwoo perlahan melepaskan tangannya namun tetap mengikuti pergerakan adiknya itu

Sudah diduga Bohyuk memang sangat cepat beradaptasi dengan sesuatu yang baru, sekarang ia dengan lincah menggerakkan kakinya bergantian agar roda itu ikut berputar, berkeliling di lapangan basket terbuka yang hanya diisi mereka berdua, diikuti senyuman Wonwoo yang tidak henti-hentinya memantau kegiatan Bohyuk.

"sekarang giliran hyung" ucap Bohyuk saat menghampiri Wonwoo yang duduk di sudut lapangan

"hyung tidak bisa hyuk-ah, kau saja yang main, aku akan lihat dari sini"

"tidak mau, ayolah hyung" rengek Bohyuk sambil menarik tangan Wonwoo, sedikit rasa ingin tau memang ada di dalam diri Wonwoo

'Apa rasanya memakai sepatu roda? Mengapa Bohyuk sepertinya sangat mudah menggunakannya? Haruskah aku mencobanya juga?' begitulah kira-kira batin Wonwoo

Wonwoo yang saat itu baru berumur 9 tahun akhirnya memberanikan diri mencoba sepatu roda barunya, sedikit hilang keseimbangan saat berdiri namun Bohyuk ada disana untuk membantunya, tapi kaki Wonwoo terasa sangat lemah bahkan saat ingin bergerak sedikit saja ia ragu, Bohyuk terus menyemangatinya dengan mengatakan bahwa Wonwoo bisa, Wonwoo pasti bisa.

Bohyuk berjalan menjauh untuk menunggu sang kakak di seberang lapangan

"hei mau kemana? Jangan tinggalkan aku, ini mengerikan hyuk-ah, Bohyuk!" teriak Wonwoo yang masih mencoba mempertahankan keseimbangannya

"bergeraklah sedikit demi sedikit hyung, aku akan tunggu disini" ucapnya sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya di udara

Wonwoo menegakkan kepalanya dan mulai menenangkan kakinya yang bergetar, menarik nafas lalu memajukan sebelah kakinya, roda yang berputar di bawah sedikit membuat Wonwoo kaget, tapi ia dapat menjaga keseimbangan dengan baik. Percobaan dengan kakinya yang lain juga berjalan dengan lancar, Wonwoo merasa sedikit puas walaupun posisinya masih berada di tempat yang sama.

"benar begitu hyung, cepatlah kesini!" seru Bohyuk kecil sambil melompat memanggil yang lebih tua

Mendengar teriakan adiknya membuat Wonwoo jadi lebih bersemangat, tanpa ragu ia mulai terbiasa dengan benda yang terpasang di kakinya itu, meniru seperti yang dilakukan Bohyuk tadi, menggerakkan kaki secara bergantian dan mengikuti alur pergerakan rodanya, membuat Wonwoo berlaju sedikit cepat, ia tersenyum puas pada Bohyuk yang setia menunggunya di seberang lapangan.

Wonwoo menambah kecepatannya dan berjalan ke arah sang adik, tapi itu sedikit terburu-buru dan berakhir dengan Wonwoo yang menabrak tubuh Bohyuk sambil memeluknya, tentu saja Bohyuk menahan dan membuatnya sedikit terdorong ke belakang, mereka tertawa bersama saat matahari sudah mulai menunjukkan sengatannya, benar-benar pagi yang indah.

 _Wonwoo POV_

Aku membenci diriku bahkan lebih buruk dari yang orang-orang pikirkan, aku mengasihani hidupku sendiri mengingat betapa hinanya aku sekarang.

Suhu lantai yang menusuk hingga ke tulang ini menyadarkanku dari lamunan panjang tentang memori indah yang selalu aku jaga tanpa berniat mengotorinya sedikitpun, kenangan kami terlalu suci untuk hadir kembali di pikiranku yang menyedihkan.

Tapi aku merindukannya, belahan jiwaku.

Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan kecuali memanggil kembali masa-masa itu. Berulang kali aku berpikir untuk segera menyusul dan hidup di dimensi lain bersamanya, namun perlawanan dari diriku yang lain meminta untuk menjaga dirinya tetap hidup di dalam sini, di dalam hatiku.

Di saat-saat seperti ini aku hanya bisa menangis dalam diam, menggigit tepian bibirku menahan agar isakannya tak terdengar, menggenggam kedua tanganku sekuat tenaga hingga membuatnya bergetar.

Aku benci saat aku merindukannya, namun aku lebih membencinya saat perlahan dia mulai ku lupakan.

Ini sudah bertahun-tahun berlalu, selama itu juga aku menderita dengan kedua sisi berlawanan yang membuatku berpikir tanpa henti tentang keinginanku sendiri, percayalah aku masih berjuang untuk mendominasi pilihan yang paling baik.

Jika dia sedang melihatku saat ini, aku benar-benar ingin berlutut dan meminta maaf karena menjadi sangat lemah dan menjijikkan, aku merasa malu untuk semuanya.

Aku teringat perkataan seseorang tentang _'jika kau berada di sebuah taman bunga, maka bunga mana yang paling ingin kau petik?'_ lalu yang lainnya menjawab _'tentu saja aku akan memetik bunga yang paling indah'_

Jika itu bunga yang indah maka aku tidak akan pernah memetiknya, akan ku jaga sampai kapanpun aku mau, tapi pemilik bunga itu bukan aku, dan Dia berhak atas apa yang dimiliki-Nya.

Mungkin bagi pemiliknya Bohyuk adalah bunga yang paling indah, jadi Ia mengambil Bohyuk-ku untuk dijaga di tempat yang lebih baik lagi, aku tidak sabar untuk melihat bagaimana mekarnya bunga itu disana.

Tapi apa aku terlalu lancang?

Maaf kalau begitu, lagi pula mana mungkin aku menampilkan wujudku yang kacau pada sesuatu yang indah sepertinya, sangat-sangat tidak pantas. Memalukan, Jeon Wonwoo.

Dan sekarang aku benci saat aku sendirian dan menangis, namun aku lebih tersiksa saat berpura-pura terlihat kuat setelah semua yang ku alami.

Aku sangat merindukannya, aku ingin Bohyuk-ku disini memelukku, aku ingin dia kembali padaku.

Katakanlah diriku egois tapi semuanya sudah cukup membuatku lelah karena menahan rasa, biarkanlah sekali ini saja harapan kecil itu bersamaku, menemaniku hingga mata ini lelah dan menghentikan tangisnya.

Namun derap langkah di luar sana memaksaku untuk menghapus jejak air mata ini cepat-cepat, tapi aku yakin dia bisa melihat wajahku yang sembab.

"Wonwoo.." panggilnya, aku mendudukkan tubuhku lesu dan menatap sendu ke arahnya, dia menggeser pintu besi itu dan sedikit terkejut melihat rupaku yang berantakan.

Aku menggigit-lagi-bibirku menahan isakan saat aku melihatnya, lelaki yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagiku. Ia melangkah masuk dan menyamakan tingginya denganku, lalu langsung merangkul dan memelukku erat seakan ia mengerti apa yang aku rasakan.

Sekali lagi maafkan aku dengan segala kelemahanku, aku tidak tahan untuk tidak kembali menangis di pelukannya, dan menumpahkan semua rasaku padanya tanpa ragu.

"menangislah, keluarkan semuanya Wonwoo, aku akan menemanimu disini.."

.

.

* * *

 _Author POV_

Mingyu mengangkat tangannya saat melihat seseorang di depan pintu kantin terlihat sedang mencari-cari diantara kerumunan mahasiswa, dengan cepat pemuda itu menangkap isyarat Mingyu lalu berjalan ke arahnya dan tiba-tiba berbalik begitu saja menuju antrian untuk mendapatkan cemilannya. Mingyu terheran namun tersenyum manis setelah menyadari bahwa Jisoo juga ingin sesuatu untuk dimakan.

Jisoo membawa nampan berisi _french fries_ jumbo dengan dua _cola_ , kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Mingyu yang terus menatap wajah masamnya.

 _Wajah masam lagi?_

"apa lagi sekarang Jisoo? Apa kau masih marah padaku?" Mingyu melipat tangannya di atas meja menunggu jawaban Jisoo

"diam dan makanlah" ucap Jisoo datar sambil melepas tas yang menggantung di punggungnya, tanpa berniat melihat Mingyu sedikitpun

"lucunya, sedang marah tapi masih ingin duduk bersamaku" Mingyu terkekeh, Jisoo yang mendengarnya kemudian mulai berdiri dan mengangkat nampan itu, hendak pindah agar bisa makan dengan tenang-maunya.

Refleks Mingyu langsung menahan lengan Jisoo untuk beranjak, tingkah mereka sudah seperti di drama-drama

"mau kemana?"

"pergi dari sini tentu saja"

"kursinya sudah penuh Jisoo" lalu Jisoo mengitari pandangannya ke seluruh sudut kantin dan benar saja, semuanya terisi, ia mendesah pelan dan kembali pada posisi awalnya.

Mingyu tersenyum menang kali ini, ia terus menatap Jisoo yang masih enggan untuk melihatnya, merasa diperhatikan Jisoo mulai mencari cara untuk mengabaikan Mingyu, nafsu makannya mulai hilang melihat Mingyu yang terus tersenyum jail ke arahnya.

Tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan makanan, Jisoo menggapai potongan kecil kentang di hadapannya, ia tersentak ketika Mingyu memukul tangannya bahkan saat kentang tadi belum tersentuh olehnya, mata Jisoo membulat tidak percaya sementara Mingyu masih menatapnya datar

"ya! Aku lapar Kim Mingyu!" teriak Jisoo

"kau tidak boleh marah-marah di depan makanan"

"ya tuhan, ada apa dengan hari ini?" lelaki bersurai coklat itu mulai mengusap wajahnya kasar, merasa sesuatu yang buruk selalu menghampirinya hari ini, dan sekarang hanya untuk makan saja ia harus melalui cobaan yang lain lagi

Melihat Jisoo sedikit frustasi, Mingyu menjadi tidak tegaan dan menyodorkan gelas _cola_ padanya, langsung saja ia meraih gelas itu dan menghabiskan hampir setengah dari isinya, Jisoo mungkin butuh sesuatu yang dingin untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

"hei aku ingin bertanya, apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" tanya Mingyu dengan nada serius

"menurutmu?"

"ah apakah masih karena aku meninggalkanmu semalam?"

"kalau tau kenapa bertanya?" Jisoo balik menatap Mingyu sinis

"asal kau tau saja, aku memaksamu bangun tapi kau mengabaikanku, saat aku bilang akan meninggalkanmu di kelas kau bilang terserah saja, ya sudah.."

"apa?! Apa benar aku mengatakannya?"

"iya Jisoo"

"lalu kau dengan teganya langsung meninggalkanku? Benar-benar Kim, kau—" kalimat Jisoo terpotong karena Mingyu berhasil memenuhi mulut Jisoo dengan potongan kentang, memaksanya berhenti bicara dan mengomeli Mingyu

"makan yang banyak Jisoo-ya" ucap Mingyu dengan _puppy eyes_ tanpa dosa, ia tidak ingin mendengar ceramah Jisoo lebih panjang

Hanya hening yang menemani acara makan keduanya, Jisoo yang lapar menjadi terlalu fokus pada potongan-potongan kentang, sementara Mingyu sesekali memandang Jisoo seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun diurungkannya.

'lain kali saja' batin Mingyu, mengatakan pada Jisoo tentang _job_ barunya sekarang mungkin dapat membuat nampan Jisoo melayang. Ia belum siap jika Jisoo meledak lagi, menurut Mingyu mode aman lebih tepat saat sedang makan.

.

.

* * *

Dering ponsel menggema di ruangan persegi itu menginterupsi ketenangan dua lelaki yang berada di dalamnya, salah seorang yang berpakaian putih-putih meraba saku di bajunya dan mengalihkan ponsel yang digapainya itu ke telinga.

" _seungcheol.."_

"ne eommoni?"

 _"_ _apa bangsal Wonwoo sangat jauh? Kenapa lama sekali?"_

"ah maafkan aku, tadi Wonwoo sedang tertidur jadi aku menunggunya bangun eommoni" jawab petugas Seungcheol pada seorang wanita yang bertanya di seberang telfon

 _"_ _jika dia sudah bangun maukah kau membawanya langsung padaku?"_

"laksanakan eommoni, aku akan segera kesana" jawabnya, wanita itu terkekeh mendengar penuturan petugas Seungcheol lalu memutus telfonnya

Petugas Seungcheol mengalihkan pandangannya pada Wonwoo yang duduk di sampingnya, Wonwoo menoleh saat lelaki yang lebih tua merapikan sedikit rambutnya yang tidak tertata.

"kau harus terapi sekarang"

"apa tadi ibuku yang menelfon?" tanya Wonwoo datar dan dijawab anggukan dari petugas Seungcheol

 _Ibu?_

Petugas Seungcheol juga memanggil wanita itu dengan sebutan eommoni. Selalu ikut sang ayah bekerja pada akhir pekan dan bermain di rumah Wonwoo seharian membuat mereka sudah seperti keluarga, bahkan petugas Seungcheol dengan senangnya mengikuti permintaan ibu Wonwoo untuk memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu.

Mereka bangkit dari posisinya, kemudian berjalan keluar dengan petugas Seungcheol memegang lengan Wonwoo. Tujuannya mendatangi Wonwoo tadi adalah untuk membawanya mengikuti pengobatan rutin, namun menemukan Wonwoo dengan wajah dipenuhi air mata di pagi hari sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk tetap memaksanya.

Petugas Seungcheol sudah kenal baik dengannya dan ia tau persis siapa itu Jeon Wonwoo. Memperlihatkan keadaan awal Wonwoo pada ibunya bukan hal yang seharusnya ia lakukan, jadi petugas Seungcheol harus beralasan untuk menunggu Wonwoo agar ia menjadi sedikit lebih tenang.

Jadwal terapi Wonwoo hari ini adalah dengan ibunya sendiri, apakah sudah pernah dikatakan sebelumnya bahwa ibu dari Jeon Wonwoo adalah seorang psikiater senior di rumah sakit itu? Oh belum? Tapi, bukankah itu hebat?

Kedua lelaki itu berjalan melewati lorong terbuka yang menghubungkan bangsal dengan bagian inti rumah sakit, sesekali petugas Seungcheol menggoda pasien yang melewati mereka dan hanya ditanggapi biasa oleh Wonwoo.

Rambut lembut Wonwoo sesekali terusik dengan semilir angin, sudah lama sekali rasanya tidak melihat langit dan menghirup udara segar, Wonwoo sedikit menikmatinya.

"Jeon.." panggil petugas Seungcheol sambil menoleh ke Wonwoo yang berjalan di sampingnya

"hm" jawab Wonwoo singkat sambil masih menikmati angin pagi

"sampai kapan?"

"sampai kapan pun aku ingin"

.

.

* * *

Seorang pemuda tampak melenggang santai di antara lorong rumah sakit, kakinya berayun begitu saja seperti sudah terbiasa dengan seluk beluk bangunan itu. Suasana rumah sakit tidak banyak berubah dari saat terakhir ia berkunjung kemari, dan bahkan salah satu pasien yang ia lihat sedang duduk di kursi panjang itu beberapa bulan lalu kini juga sedang menduduki tempat yang sama.

Sesampainya di pintu utama bangsal ia bertemu dengan penjaga yang menyambut kedatangannya seperti biasa, penjaga berseragam cokelat dengan _walkie talkie_ di sebelah pinggang layaknya aparat, tapi bukan merupakan bagian dari mereka.

"selamat siang" sapa petugas itu ramah

"siang, aku ingin mengunjungi seseorang seperti biasa" jawabnya _to the point_ , basa-basi hanya membuang waktu-baginya.

Petugas itu mengangguk dan membukakan pintu itu untuknya, setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pemuda itu masuk ke dalam bangsal, namun tetap menjaga langkah kaki agar tidak terlalu mengundang perhatian penghuni bangsal lain.

Sampai di depan pintu berwarna hitam ia menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian memeriksa dan mengecek pintunya yang ternyata tidak terkunci, juga tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan pasien di dalamnya

"kemana dia? Apa sekarang adalah jadwal untuk keluar?" monolognya, pria itu kembali menuju pintu utama karena tidak menemukan seseorang yang ia cari

"maaf, tapi kemana perginya pasien Jeon Wonwoo? Bangsalnya kosong"

"oh kau ingin mengunjunginya? Dia sedang terapi sekarang, jika mau maka kau harus menunggu" jawab petugas itu ramah, pemuda di hadapannya terlihat berpikir sejenak

"ah iya benar, sekarang adalah jadwalnya.."

Mata pemuda bersurai hitam itu mengarah pada kursi di sebelahnya, petugas yang memahami gelagatnya menawarkan untuk duduk dan menunggu Wonwoo disana saja, ia mengangguk setuju dan dengan senang menduduki benda kayu itu.

"bagaimana keadaan Wonwoo sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"kupikir dia baik-baik saja"

"benarkah? Aku begitu merindukannya"

.

.

* * *

Ibu Jung terlihat terburu-buru untuk menutup perkuliahan abnormal dan psikopatologi yang diajarkannya siang ini. Ia beralasan ada sesuatu mendesak yang harus ia tuntaskan segera. Beberapa mahasiswa menunjukkan reaksi kecewa yang dibuat-buat karena harus berhenti mendengarkan ceramah Ibu Jung, namun dosen cantik itu hanya tersenyum mengejek karena ia tau bahwa mereka diam-diam bersyukur dengan jam perkuliahan yang dipotong.

"Ah pinggangku, ini saat yang tepat untuk tidur siang" ucap Jisoo seraya merenggangkan tubuhnya, lalu mulai menjatuhkan perlahan kepalanya diatas meja

"Tidak Jisoo, bukan disini tempatnya, ayo pulang" ucap lelaki itu santai sambil memasukkan _note_ nya ke dalam tas

"Aku lelah Kim, sebentar saja"

"Aku tidak percaya padamu, ingin pulang bersamaku atau tidak?" Tawar Mingyu, seperti tidak ingin menunda waktu, ia terus mendesak Jisoo, lagi pula Mingyu tidak ingin kejadian -meninggalkan Jisoo di kelas- itu terulang lagi, karena Mingyu juga yang akan disalahkan pada akhirnya.

Melihat Jisoo yang tidak memberikan respon apa-apa, Mingyu beranjak dari kursinya dan menarik paksa Jisoo yang tengah menikmati tidur siangnya di meja.

 _Bagaimana lelaki itu bisa langsung terlelap dalam beberapa detik? Apa itu memang keahlian Hong Jisoo?_

Tapi Jisoo tentu saja tersentak dengan aksi brutal Mingyu, ia terlihat bingung dan mau tidak mau hanya mengikuti Mingyu yang menariknya.

 _Mingyu POV_

Ini harinya, aku sudah resmi menjadi bagian dari rumah sakit sekarang, tentu bukan sebagai pasien karena aku masih waras sepenuhnya.

Senang sekali rasanya Ibu Jung menghentikan kuliah begitu saja, dosen memang tidak dapat ditebak, kadang mereka sangat rajin namun juga ada saatnya mereka menjadi sibuk untuk hal lain di luar perkuliahan.

Dan sekarang yang harus ku urus adalah Jisoo, aku harus memastikan dia pulang ke rumah agar dia tidak mengetahui rencanaku.

Sebenarnya aku tidak ahli dalam menyembunyikan sesuatu, apalagi dari sahabatku ini, Jisoo itu menyebalkan tapi aku menyayanginya, tentu saja sebatas sahabat karena dia selalu berdiri di sampingku kapanpun aku butuh.

Ku pikir aku hanya belum siap mengatakan tentang pekerjaanku di rumah sakit karena Jisoo masih belum menerima Wonwoo yang waktu itu -dengan ketidaksadarannya- melukaiku.

Saat kakiku terkilir karena bermain bola, Jisoo langsung menghujaniku dengan kemarahannya, dia sampai melarangku bermain bola lagi karena tidak tahan melihatku meringis. Apalagi hal yang ku alami beberapa waktu lalu itu membuatku tak sadarkan diri, aku yakin Jisoo juga hampir pingsan.

Jisoo sangat sensitif sekaligus protektif, aku tau itu, aku mengetahui semua hal yang membuatnya jadi seperti itu.

Jisoo selalu berurai air mata saat menceritakan tentang masa kecilnya, dan kelemahanku adalah tidak tahan melihat orang menangis, pada akhirnya kami akan terlihat seperti remaja remaja galau yang saling memberikan tisu satu sama lain.

Tapi apa yang dialami Jisoo sungguh bukan hal yang sepele, sebelum kembali bertemu ibu kandungnya, ia terasing di sebuah tempat penampungan anak-anak, disana ia menerima penyiksaan dan kekerasan, Jisoo yang polos benar-benar tidak tau cara untuk kabur dari sana, bersama dengan anak-anak lain ia dikurung dan hanya boleh keluar saat disuruh bekerja.

Seperti kasus klasik lainnya, anak-anak tanpa orang tua dikumpulkan dan dipekerjakan demi uang untuk seorang seperti psikopat, jika mereka tidak menghasilkan jumlah yang diinginkan maka balasan fisiklah yang diterima anak-anak itu.

Jisoo sudah kenyang dengan hal-hal seperti itu, ujiannya adalah yang terberat. Tapi dia masih beruntung bisa bertemu keluarganya lagi, saat itu orang tua Jisoo mengira dia sudah meninggal jadi mereka pindah ke Amerika, tanpa diduga saat kembali ke Korea justru takdir mempertemukan mereka lagi.

Aku sangat senang karena Jisoo mempunyai kehidupan yang jauh lebih baik sekarang, tapi bekas masa lalu itu akan selalu ada, trauma-nya membuat Jisoo sangat anti terhadap 'luka' dan 'rasa sakit', dua hal yang hampir membunuhnya dulu.

Itulah sebabnya kenapa Jisoo sangat benci jika aku terluka sedikit saja, dan mungkin dirinya yang sampai sekarang tidak bisa menerima Wonwoo juga masih karena hal itu.

Aku tidak boleh ceroboh dalam situasi seperti ini, jika aku salah berarti aku menyakiti salah satunya. Aku masih ingin hubunganku dengan Jisoo baik-baik saja, aku akan mencari cara untuk memberi taunya lain waktu, atau tidak memberi taunya sama sekali, entahlah.

Dan Jeon Wonwoo, orang itu benar-benar mencuri perhatianku. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang asing pada diriku saat melihatnya. Kisahnya membuatku merasakan sakit yang sama, dan bayangannya selalu menghampiriku setiap waktu.

.

.

* * *

 _Author POV_

Mingyu melihat dua punggung manusia yang berjalan berdampingan di koridor rumah sakit, ia yakin dua orang itu tidaklah asing baginya, Mingyu mengendap di belakang mereka sambil menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan agar tawanya tertahan.

Lelaki -yang mengaku dirinya- tampan itu berjalan tanpa suara di belakang icarannya, Mingyu meremas bajunya karena tidak tahan dengan nada bicara mereka yang sangat pelan, jujur saja ia ingin menguping tadi.

Mingyu mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas bersiap-siap untuk mengejutkan dua orang di depannya, ia menghitung di dalam hati dan benar saja dalam hitungan ketiga ia berteriak dan menepuk bahu keduanya.

Sepasang manusia itu terlonjak kaget dengan aksi Kim Mingyu, bahkan perawat yang berjalan berpapasan pun ikut melototi Mingyu saking terkejutnya.

"astaga—Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!" teriak petugas Seungcheol memberi aba-aba akan memukul Mingyu

"ya tuhan Mingyu, apa kau mengikutiku?!" tanya seorang wanita diantara mereka

"tidak mungkin aku mengikutimu bu, hanya kebetulan bertemu mungkin?" jawab Mingyu santai

"bagaimana bisa kau sampai disini? Mingyu sudah berapa kali ku katakan—astaga anak ini benar-benar, pulang sana!" celoteh Ibu Jung, petugas Seungcheol yang tidak mengerti hanya memandangi keduanya bergantian

"memotong jam perkuliahan ternyata untuk kencan dengan orang ini ya.." balas Mingyu sambil menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali dan ia hampir tertawa melihat reaksi dua orang di depannya yang jadi salah tingkah

"ya! Aku ingin mengurus ini, kau lihat ini? Lihatlah baik baik!" sambung Ibu Jung tidak mau kalah sambil mengangkat _folder_ tebal yang berisi banyak kertas.

Lagian siapa yang sedang kencan? Ibu Jung hanya kebetulan bertemu dengan petugas Seungcheol saat memasuki rumah sakit, tujuan mereka sama jadi tidak ada salahnya kan kalau jalan bersama.

"dan kau Mingyu, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" lanjut wanita cantik itu masih dengan mode kagetnya

"aku ingin bertemu dengannya" tunjuk Mingyu ke arah petugas Seungcheol yang dari tadi asik memperhatikan mereka

"benarkah?" tanya Ibu Jung -yang masih tidak percaya- pada petugas Seungcheol, lelaki itu hanya mengangguk

"ah sudahlah terserah kalian!" jawabnya dan berlalu sambil menghentakkan kakinya menuju koridor rumah sakit yang lain, Ibu Jung terlihat frustasi sementara petugas Seungcheol hanya memandang heran

"ada apa dengannya?"

"bukankah dosenku itu sangat cantik, hyung?"

"sial, jangan menggodaku!"

.

.

"katakan apa saja yang harus aku lakukan hyung"

Pemuda tinggi itu sudah dengan seragam putih yang sama dengan orang di hadapannya, ia terlihat sangat tampan dengan pakaian seperti itu, benar-benar pas melekat di tubuhnya.

Mingyu pikir ia akan menggunakan pakaiannya sendiri, tapi ketika sampai di ruangan petugas Seungcheol ia malah diberikan sepasang seragam berwarna putih terang, kata petugas Seungcheol jika Mingyu tidak menggunakan seragam maka akan susah dibedakan dengan pasien.

 _Tolong ingatkan Mingyu untuk merahasiakan nomor telfon Ibu Jung dari orang yang bernama Choi Seungcheol._

"pasien yang akan kau urus disini bukan hanya Jeon Wonwoo jadi bersiaplah"

Mingyu merinding setelah mendengar penuturan lelaki yang lebih tua, ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan rumah sakit jiwa dan tiba-tiba petugas Seungcheol membuatnya merasa seperti akan masuk ke sungai penuh piranha.

"a-aku tau, jadi katakan saja apa yang bisa aku kerjakan hyung"

petugas Seungcheol menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang apa yang harus dilakukan Mingyu, pemuda itu memantapkan dirinya untuk bekerja dengan baik, petugas Seungcheol bilang kunci menjadi seorang pekerja sosial adalah 'kau harus ikhlas'.

Tapi untungnya Mingyu masih harus ditemani di hari pertamanya, hanya untuk meminimalkan kejadian yang tak terduga itu muncul.

.

.

Kaki panjangnya melangkah cepat menyusuri bangunan rumah sakit, peluhnya ia biarkan menetes di kedua pelipisnya, bukan Kim Mingyu namanya kalau berhenti karena kelelahan.

Setelah membantu memberikan _lunch box_ pasien, kini Mingyu berjalan menuju bangsal favoritnya. Sayangnya saat pemberian makan siang tadi ia tidak mendapatkan bagian untuk pasien di bangsal yang sama dengan Wonwoo, jadi sekarang tujuannya ke tempat Wonwoo hanyalah karena ingin bertemu dengan lelaki manis itu.

Mingyu tersenyum geli saat memikirkan ia bertemu Wonwoo dengan seragam seperti ini, paling tidak ia masih tampan kan sekarang?

"apa aku masih perlu izin untuk masuk ke dalam?" tanya Mingyu ramah pada petugas yang berjaga di pintu depan bangsal, ia lalu mengamati Mingyu dari atas hingga bawah

"hm ku pikir tidak, sejak kapan?"

"ini hari pertamaku" jawab Mingyu dengan senyumannya dan dibalas anggukan dari penjaga itu, setelahnya Mingyu berlalu ke dalam, berjalan sedikit lambat dari biasanya untuk menenangkan diri.

Langkah Mingyu berhenti beberapa meter dari tempat Wonwoo berada, ia membatu melihat pemandangan di depannya, seorang lelaki duduk di depan bangsal dengan posisi menghadap ke dalam sama seperti yang biasa Mingyu lakukan.

Jantungnya berdetak cepat beriring dengan prasangka yang muncul di pikirannya.

 _'_ siapa dia?'

'apa yang dia lakukan di bangsal Wonwoo?'

'apa hubungannya dengan Wonwoo?'

'terlihat akrab, ah..'

Mingyu dengan sekuat hati mengelak bahwa lelaki itu bukan siapa-siapa Wonwoo, tentu ia belum tau kenyataannya karena Mingyu masih tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri.

Hanya menumpukan pandangannya pada sosok yang tengah terduduk di lantai, terlihat muda, mungkin tidak jauh berbeda dengan Mingyu, ia berbincang dengan seseorang di dalam sambil sesekali tersenyum, apa Wonwoo juga membalas senyumannya di dalam sana?

Mingyu menggenggam tangannya dan menarik nafas dalam, tidak, dia cukup waras untuk tidak memukul pemuda itu, bahkan untuk berjalan mendekat saja masih ragu.

Tapi Mingyu keburu penasaran dengannya, dan tujuannya kesini tadi adalah melihat keadaan Wonwoo, tidak mungkin ia berputar arah dan kembali menuju petugas Seungcheol sambil merutuki kunjungannya.

Dengan enteng Mingyu memutuskan untuk berjalan ke arah mereka, tingkat kepercayaan dirinya berada di level teratas sekarang, menyadari ada yang mendekati, pemuda itu menoleh ke arahnya.

Mingyu memandang mereka bergantian, pertama ia melihat Wonwoo yang terkejut -atau mungkin takjub- melihat sosok tampan itu tiba-tiba berada di depannya, dan yang kedua adalah pemuda itu yang menatapnya tak kalah datar.

"oh ada apa? Wonwoo sudah menghabiskan _lunch_ nya tadi" jawab lelaki itu, Mingyu bingung mendengarnya tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersadar dengan status pekerjanya

"aku tau, hanya ingin melihatnya" balas Mingyu santai

"Mingyu.." panggil Wonwoo menginterupsi dua orang di hadapannya, keduanya serentak beralih ke asal suara

"hai Jeon" sapa Mingyu hangat

"apa kau mengenalnya?" lanjut pemuda itu menanyakan Wonwoo, dan mendapat anggukan mantap dari Wonwoo, Mingyu diam-diam tersenyum penuh kemenangan

"uh baiklah.. tapi bisakah kau meninggalkan kami dulu? Aku masih dalam jam kunjung ku"

Mingyu tercengang mendengarnya, bukankah itu semacam pengusiran secara baik-baik?

Ingin sekali rasanya menarik orang itu keluar dari sana sekarang juga, hei Mingyu bilang hanya ingin melihat Wonwoo kenapa dia jadi diusir?

Apa yang mereka bicarakan hingga Mingyu tidak boleh mendengarnya? Bukankah pasien adalah tanggung jawab Mingyu juga?

"oh apa aku mengganggu kalian? Baiklah kalau begitu" Mingyu menatap pemuda bersurai coklat tua itu remeh, kemudian melihat Wonwoo dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan

Mingyu geram bagaimana bisa ia diperlakukan seperti ini. Ingin marah tetapi bukan haknya, yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini hanyalah meninggalkan mereka.

Ini harusnya menjadi kesempatan Mingyu untuk bersama dengan Wonwoo, tapi keadaan berbalik begitu saja, Mingyu benar-benar tidak percaya jika ia harus memutar langkahnya untuk kembali ke luar.

Dengan berat hati dan langkah yang berat juga, Mingyu berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan semua harapannya disana.

Belum sampai setengah jalan, petugas yang tadi berjaga di luar kini sedang berjalan ke arahnya, Mingyu mengikuti pandangannya ke arah lelaki bertubuh tegap itu dan ia berlalu begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Mingyu.

"maaf, jam kunjungmu sudah habis, kau harus kembali sekarang" ucap petugas itu pada pemuda yang duduk bersama Wonwoo tadi

 _Assa!_

Mingyu mendengarnya. Ia memekik di dalam hati karena kebahagiaan menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

"benarkah? Kenapa cepat sekali?" tanya lelaki itu

'kalau mau berlama-lama ya sudah mendaftar saja sebagai pasien' rutuk Mingyu di dalam hati

Akhirnya mereka beranjak dari sana dan berjalan melewati Mingyu yang berhenti di depan salah satu bangsal yang lain berpura-pura sedang menanyakan pasien, benar-benar cerdik.

Mingyu melihat dari sudut matanya bahwa lelaki itu sudah menghilang, ia tersenyum dan berbalik arah menuju Wonwoo, meninggalkan pasien yang bahkan belum selesai menjawab pertanyaannya tadi.

Tanpa ragu Mingyu mendudukkan tubuh tingginya di depan bangsal Wonwoo, ia tersenyum manis saat melihat Wonwoo yang keheranan.

"sekarang giliranku"

"kau.. Mingyu?"

"apa-apaan itu.. kau tidak mengenaliku lagi? Apa aku terlalu tampan jadi kau tidak tau kalau ini aku?" protes Mingyu

"apa katamu? Ya! Aku hanya bertanya karena seragammu, berhentilah menjadi sok tampan!" jawab Wonwoo tak mau kalah, bukan pertemuan yang manis sepertinya

"baiklah akan ku beritau, mendekatlah kesini" ajak Mingyu dengan gerakan tangan agar Wonwoo bergeser mendekatinya, _Kim Mingyu memang penuh dengan modus._

"tidak mau" jawaban telak Wonwoo langsung menjatuhkan harga diri seorang Kim Mingyu, ia ditolak.

"bagaimana bisa.." kemudian Mingyu memasukkan kedua tangannya di celah pintu besi, menarik lengan Wonwoo agar mendekat ke arahnya, sang empunya tanpa ragu memukul habis tangan Mingyu yang berada di lengannya.

"berani sekali kau—"

"kau bahkan duduk sangat dekat dengannya tadi, kenapa sekarang malah menolakku?" ucap Mingyu sambil mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap Wonwoo tepat di mata elangnya.

"apa hubungannya—"

"siapa dia?" potong Mingyu sekali lagi, ia harus mengontrol wajahnya setenang mungkin saat membicarakan orang tadi

"apa urusanmu?"

"itu urusanku, aku bertanggungjawab atas seluruh pasien disini, jadi aku berhak mengetahui siapa saja yang mengunjungi pasienku" jawab Mingyu bangga, dan jangan lupa penekanan pada ujung kalimatnya

"pasienmu? cih" ejek Wonwoo, sejak kapan Mingyu didaulat memiliki pasien? Terdengar menggelikan di telinganya

"ya, kau sekarang pasienku Jeon Wonwoo"

Wonwoo tertawa lepas mendengar jawaban Mingyu, ia terbahak sampai memegang perutnya. Mingyu hanya terdiam dalam pikiran bercabangnya

'apanya yang lucu?'

'dia tertawa? Astaga kenapa manis sekali'

Mingyu menikmatinya, mendengar tawa menyegarkan dari Jeon Wonwoo.

Sesaat kemudian, Mingyu kembali menempel pada pintu besi itu seperti yang sering dilakukannya, memasang wajah memohon dan

"katakan siapa dia Wonwoo.."

"teman sekolahku, Lee Seokmin" Mingyu mengangguk mendengarnya, untung hanya teman sekolah, pikirnya.

"apa kalian sangat dekat?"

"uhm begitulah, dia sering mengunjungiku disini"

"aku juga sering mengunjungimu"

"lalu?"

"berarti kita juga dekat" Wonwoo memutar matanya sebagai balasan

Tangan Mingyu kembali menggapai Wonwoo, sekarang rambut lembutnya yang dijadikan sasaran, Mingyu merapikan tatanan poni Wonwoo yang hampir menutupi matanya.

Wonwoo termenung dan tampaknya tidak terlalu terusik dengan perlakuan Mingyu, saat Mingyu selesai, pemuda bersurai hitam itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Mingyu

"Mingyu.. kenapa kau peduli padaku?"

"karena kenapa tidak?" jawab Mingyu diikuti senyuman di wajahnya, membuat Wonwoo sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya

"tapi.. kau pasti punya alasan"

"kau adalah alasannya"

Wonwoo merasa ada sesuatu yang berdesir di dalam tubuhnya, ia tidak tau lagi harus bagaimana jika sedang beradu argumen dengan Mingyu seperti sekarang, bukannya takut kalah, hanya saja Kim Mingyu itu terlalu berani.. untuk menggodanya.

Dan membuat jantungnya berpacu.

 _Kim Mingyu sialan._

.

.

 _Mingyu POV_

"Wonwoo.. apa kau mau berbagi denganku?" tanyaku hati-hati dan ia menoleh, aku sedikit takut dengan perubahan mood yang dialaminya, aku tidak tau apakah pertanyaanku ini menyinggungnya, paling tidak aku sudah berancang-ancang untuk mundur sekarang.

"maksudmu?" jawabnya datar

"uhm, maksudku.. apa kau tidak mau keluar dari sini?" ia tersenyum miring, aku meneguk salivaku menahan rasa khawatir tentang reaksi apa yang akan diberikan Wonwoo padaku sehabis ini.

Ah tapi pertanyaan yang ku berikan itu sangat tidak masuk akal, tentu semua orang ingin keluar dari 'sel' itu kan?

"haruskah aku keluar dari sini?" tanyanya balik, air mukanya berubah drastis-tapi masih terlihat manis. Aku mengangguk mengisyaratkan bahwa Wonwoo harus keluar, ini bukan tempatnya.

Sejujurnya aku masih belum mengerti seperti apa kasus yang membuatnya masuk kesini, mungkin dapat ku terima Wonwoo menjadi tertekan karena rasa bersalahnya, tapi lihat semua percakapan kami, dia sepenuhnya waras untuk merespon semua yang aku ucapkan.

"tentu saja, kau kira enak bicara dihalangi pintu besi seperti ini?" salahkan mulut bodohku yang tidak bisa menyaring kata-kata, sekarang Wonwoo menatapku dalam, sungguh aku takut.

Aku tersentak saat dia berdiri dan berlalu dari pandanganku, menuju ke salah satu sudut ruangan yang tidak bisa ku lihat.

Perutku tiba-tiba sakit karena menahan cemas, aku tidak ingin Wonwoo melakukan sesuatu yang aneh lagi. Jika ia melakukannya maka habislah aku, ini salahku yang bertanya macam-macam padanya.

Aku mundur ke belakang dari posisi awal tempatku duduk, hanya untuk berjaga-jaga. Jika saat kembali dia bertingkah brutal bagaimana? Semoga saja Tuhan masih melindungiku.

Lantai dingin tempat Wonwoo duduk tadi masih menjadi objek tatapanku, sedetik kemudian aku melihat bayangannya, lalu kakinya, ia berdiri di hadapanku di balik pintu besi itu, aku terlalu takut untuk mengalihkan mataku, aku takut untuk melihat ke arahnya.

Seperti patung, aku duduk tanpa suara dan hanya melihat kaki Wonwoo. Aku siap dengan semua konsekuensi dari kesalahanku, jika dia ingin melukaiku, terserahnya saja, tapi boleh aku meminta agar sedikit lebih pelan?

"Mingyu.." panggilnya, membuat bulu kudukku merinding mendengar suara beratnya

"ada apa?" sangat berat rasanya untuk mengangkat kepala, tapi yang ku lihat adalah Jeon Wonwoo yang tersenyum ke arahku, tatapannya berubah menjadi menenangkan dan dia menyimpan kedua tangannya ke belakang.

Jangan dikira senyuman itu membuatku ikut tenang, gelagatnya terlihat sangat imut tapi siapa yang tau apa yang ada di belakang punggungnya itu..

Wonwoo kembali berjongkok di hadapanku diiringi dengan senyuman manisnya. Aku berkedip beberapa kali ke arahnya, tanpa memberikan ekspresi berlebihan karena ini adalah mode siaga.

"aku bisa bukakan pintunya untukmu" Benda besi yang bergantung di jari telunjuknya itu kemudian ia tunjukkan padaku, kecemasanku membuat proses berpikirku menjadi sangat lambat untuk menyadari bahwa itu adalah sebuah kunci.

Getaran ponselku tiba-tiba menginterupsi, aku melihat nama Jisoo tertera disana, dengan segera aku mengangkatnya

"ha—"

 _"_ _cepat buka pintunya! Aku kedinginan bodoh! buka sekarang Mingyu, aku di depan rumahmu"_

Kepalaku pusing, otakku masih berusaha keras untuk mencerna semua informasi yang baru saja ku terima.

 _Ini benar-benar membuatku gila._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _tbc~_

* * *

HAAAAAAAIIII;'''')

chapter 4 akhirnya update.. belum diedit ulang, kalo banyak typo maapkeun;v

pertama, maaf meanienya cuma di akhir doang karena di atas itu banyak flashbacknya jadi yaaa meanienya kebagian dikit, tapi ga dikit dikit amat lah yaa:*

kedua, disini mulai dimasukin point of viewnya, gapapa kan? takutnya malah aneh pas dibaca, gapernah sihh nulis pov sebelumnya selain author pov, semoga ga aneh aneh amat lah ya;;; wonwoo pov yang pertama itu coba dengerin lagu b2st on rainy days atau im sorry, lagu btob irresistible lips juga masuk/?

buat yang bingung sama wonwoo pov, itu udah keliatan kan gimana bimbang dan labilnya wonwoo? satu sisi pengen ini, sisi yang lain bilang ini, bukan kepribadian ganda ya, cuma moodswingnya mungkin sedikit dibikin berlebihan.

ketiga, hayoooo yang semalem pada bingung sama jisoo sekarang udah kejawab kan? iya, mingyu disini jadi kaya dikelilingin sama orang-orang dengan trauma masa lalu gitu yaa huehehe

keempat, seokmin is coming;

kelima, ada yang minta ffnya dipanjangin, yaudah tak panjangin walaupun ndak panjang panjang amat/? takutnya reader bosen

keenam, udah gatau mau bilang apa lagi, makasih review, fav sama followannya jugaaaaa{}{} banyak yang bingung di chap ini ga? mungkin di chapter depan lebih dijelasin lagi sejelas jelasnya/g.

jangan lupa reviewnya buat chapter iniii, authornya haus akan review, sider juga tuhh jangan sider mulu/?.

yang baru ngebaca juga thankyou very muchieee

oke babaiii, tungguin chapter 5nya yaaaa~~

jangan lupa apa? revieeeeew. hoho


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Skizofrenia

Main cast: Mingyu x Wonwoo (meanie)

Genre: Romance - Friendship

Rate: T

x BL - Typo x

.

.

* * *

Mingyu yang frustasi memijat perlahan pelipisnya, sambil masih menahan ponsel di telinga dan mendengarkan Jisoo yang berbicara. Sementara Wonwoo duduk diam sambil memperhatikan Mingyu dari dalam bangsal.

"kau bilang dimana?!"

 _"_ _di depan rumahmu, Kim.. aku yang dari tadi mengetuk pintu"_

"kenapa tidak bilang kalau ingin datang? Aku sedang berada di luar Jisoo"

 _"_ _aku hanya kebetulan lewat, kau tidak ada di rumah ya? Baiklah aku pulang saja.."_

Karena tidak ada yang akan membukakan pintu untuk Jisoo kali ini, pilihan satu-satunya adalah Jisoo harus pulang.

"hati-hati di jalan, kau seharusnya bilang kalau ingin berkunjung"

 _"_ _aku sudah bilang hanya kebetulan lewat Mingyu, dimana posisimu?"_ Mingyu terdiam mendengar pertanyaan yang paling dihindarinya dari Jisoo sekarang, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk berkecamuk mencari alasan, tapi mengatakan 'aku di rumah sakit bersama Wonwoo' juga bukan hal yang ingin Mingyu lakukan.

"..."

 _"_ _Mingyu?"_

"a-aku, aku sedang.. di suatu tempat mencari kado ulang tahun pernikahan orang tuaku, iya.. itu" jawab Mingyu senatural mungkin, walaupun jelas terdengar ia terbata dengan kalimatnya

 _"_ _wow, kau bahkan bisa mengajakku tadi"_

"tapi aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu.."

 _"_ _baiklah, akan ku tutup"_ terdengar nada kecewa pada ujung kalimat Jisoo

"hm, jangan berlama-lama di luar, cuaca sangat dingin, aku akan telfon jika sudah sampai di rumah"

 _"_ _dimengerti, tuan"_ jawab Jisoo sambil tertawa kecil, lalu memutuskan sambungannya

Satu masalah terselesaikan, Mingyu menghela nafas pelan karena Jisoo percaya begitu saja padanya. Ia tidak ingin berbohong tapi situasinya sekarang yang mengharuskannya.

Mingyu terhanyut dengan pemikirannya, meninggalkan Wonwoo yang sedari tadi bahkan -yang Mingyu tidak sadari- terus memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Raut wajah Wonwoo berubah mengingat apa yang ia lakukan saat Mingyu mengangkat telfon pertama kali 'waktu itu', Mingyu yang kemudian tersadar segera menangkap ekspresi murung Wonwoo dan mendekat ke arahnya

"ada apa?"

"hanya teringat saat pertama kali kau mengangkat telfon disini" jawab Wonwoo seraya tertawa tipis, Mingyu terlihat berpikir tentang kunjungan-kunjungannya yang lain dan kembali menghela nafas saat ia mengerti apa maksud Wonwoo.

"hey bukannya kita sudah janji untuk melupakannya?" sambung Mingyu dan kemudian ia meraih satu tangan Wonwoo melalui celah pintu, menggenggamnya.

"tapi.. Apa kau tidak ingin tau? Kau bahkan tidak pernah bertanya kenapa aku melakukannya"

"sekarang.. ini lebih membuatku penasaran Wonwoo" ucap Mingyu tiba tiba mengangkat tangan Wonwoo yang ia genggam, ia bukan berbicara tentang tangan itu, melainkan sesuatu yang ada dibaliknya.

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil dan menatap wajah dingin Mingyu.

"Haruskah aku membukanya?" Tanya Wonwoo dengan alis dinaikkan sambil menunjukkan kunci yang ada di sela kedua jarinya

Mingyu tidak melupakan benda itu sedikitpun, Wonwoo sendiri yang memperlihatkan padanya tadi.

Terlalu banyak hal yang Mingyu tidak tau tentang Wonwoo pada kenyataannya, mungkin hal yang dibeberkan petugas Seungcheol saat itu hanya sebagian kecil dari sekian banyak hal yang Wonwoo pendam. Benar benar sulit dipercaya, bagaimana seorang pasien yang dikurung di bangsal rumah sakit jiwa bisa melakukan hal seperti ini?

Baiklah, mungkin dapat diterima oleh akal sehat Mingyu jika keresahan seorang Jeon Wonwoo yang kehilangan adiknya membuat ia hidup dalam kesengsaraan, tapi bagaimana dengan Wonwoo yang memiliki kunci 'penjara'-nya sendiri?

Mingyu kehilangan banyak energi melawan rasa tidak percayanya, ia merasa bodoh, Mingyu pikir ia sudah tau segalanya tentang Jeon Wonwoo, dan nyatanya sekarang ia tercengang melihat Wonwoo mengayunkan benda silver itu di depan matanya. Mulutnya terasa gatal ingin menghujani lelaki di hadapannya dengan pertanyaan, tapi Mingyu menahan diri, mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya sebaik mungkin untuk terlihat biasa.

"Wonwoo.." Ucap Mingyu sedikit bergetar melihat Wonwoo yang berdiri dari tempatnya

"Kau sendiri yang bilang tidak suka bicara dihalangi pintu bodoh ini, makanya biar aku buka saja" balas Wonwoo santai

Mingyu pasrah, ia memilih membiarkan segala sesuatu berjalan sesuai alurnya. Memaksa diri untuk berspekulasi hanya membuat Mingyu sakit kepala, semuanya sudah cukup membingungkan untuk saat ini.

Jeon Wonwoo dan dunianya, Jeon Wonwoo dan masa lalunya, Jeon Wonwoo dan semua kejutannya.

"Kau perlu menjelaskan banyak hal padaku Jeon"

"Baiklah, tapi aku tidak janji waktunya akan cukup"

Wonwoo tersenyum lagi diikuti Mingyu yang beranjak dari lantai keramik putih khas rumah sakit untuk berdiri di depan seorang pemilik bangsal yang baru saja 'bebas' dari kurungannya.

Walaupun biasanya hanya dibatasi pintu besi, tapi melihat Wonwoo tanpa penghalang seperti ini membuat Mingyu benar-benar tertegun.

Wonwoo yang kini hanya berjarak setengah meter di depannya mulai terlihat salah tingkah, tatapan mata Mingyu meninggalkan rona merah muda yang terlihat jelas di pipi putihnya, Mingyu bersumpah ia ingin menyentuh pipinya saat itu juga jika Wonwoo tidak berusaha untuk merusak suasana

"Ya! Mau masuk tidak?! Kalau tidak aku akan menutupnya sekarang"

"Masuk?! Kau menyuruhku masuk kesana?" Tunjuk Mingyu ke dalam ruangan persegi itu

"Tidak mau ya su—"

"Baiklah baiklah aku masuk" Mingyu menahan pintunya tepat sebelum Wonwoo mulai mendorong

Sempat muncul di pikiran Mingyu jika Wonwoo akan kembali menyakitinya, apalagi masuk ke dalam bangsal tanpa ada orang lain -yang normal- di sekitar mereka.

Tapi Mingyu benar benar nekat sekarang. Kakinya melangkah ringan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, melewati Wonwoo yang berdiri di depan pintu. Ia terlihat seperti mempersilahkan seorang tamu untuk masuk ke dalam rumah, tapi ini tidak patut disebut rumah tentu saja.

Masa bodoh dengan semua firasat buruk tentang Jeon Wonwoo yang akan melukainya, berada begitu dekat dengan Wonwoo sudah membuat Mingyu terpekik di dalam hati dan melupakan semua prasangkanya tentang lelaki itu.

Lalu Wonwoo kembali menutup pintu besi itu -tanpa dikunci- setelah memastikan bahwa penjaga di depan tidak mendengar aksinya, ia tertawa melihat ekspresi bingung lelaki di hadapannya.

"Aku harus mulai dari mana?" Tanya Wonwoo yang kini menarik Mingyu untuk duduk di sampingnya, menyandar ke dinding seperti posisi biasa yang Wonwoo lakukan, hanya saja ini yang pertama bagi Mingyu.

"Mu-mulai apa?" Respon Mingyu, setelah penghalang percakapan mereka dienyahkan, kini Mingyu malah asik memandang Wonwoo, mengabaikan maksud pertanyaan yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya

Sosok Wonwoo menjadi sangat adiktif baginya untuk dipandang.

 _Mingyu POV_

Kalau ada yang terkejut melihat aksiku menuruti Wonwoo untuk memasuki bangsal maka maafkan aku, aku pun heran dengan kakiku yang melangkah dengan sendirinya menuju ke ruangan persegi bercat putih itu.

Jujur, aku tidak tahan untuk menanyakan kenapa kunci bangsal ini ada padanya, tapi sekarang semua resahku sudah hilang saat melihatnya. Ia tidak berhenti tersenyum padaku, sangat manis, aku menyukainya.

Aku kehilangan akal sehatku saat sekarang kami duduk berdampingan, bahunya menyentuh bahuku... apa reaksi ku berlebihan? Tapi ini benar benar tidak dapat dipercaya, ia dengan santai berbicara padaku, sesekali ia menepuk pahaku karena tertawa, sangat menggemaskan.

Di sela dialog kami sempat terlintas di pikiranku apakah dia ini memang seorang skizo? Atau justru aku yang gila karena tidak mampu mengontrol detak jantungku yang luar biasa saat bersamanya?

"Apa kau mau mendengar ceritaku yang lain Mingyu?" Tanyanya saat menoleh ke arahku, aku tidak akan menolak apapun yang ingin dilakukannya, usahaku begitu berat bahkan hanya untuk bisa melihatnya saja, sekarang Wonwoo menawarkan dirinya tanpa diminta, tentu aku menyetujuinya.

Ia mulai bercerita tentang adiknya, tentu saja, dan sayangnya aku sangat iri saat membayangkan kasih sayang Wonwoo yang Bohyuk dapatkan dulu, bagaimana Wonwoo menjaganya dan menemaninya selama itu.

Dan ia menceritakan orang tuanya yang selalu sibuk dengan dunia mereka. Pekerjaan menjadi prioritas keduanya dibandingkan melihat perkembangan dua anak lelaki yang selalu menunggu kepulangan mereka bahkan hanya untuk bisa bertukar sapa. Saat itu, keadaan membuat Wonwoo menjadi lebih dewasa dari usianya, ia belajar bertanggung jawab untuk menjaga adiknya, bukan dalam hal mengasuh Bohyuk seperti bayi, tetapi memastikan dirinya berada disisi Bohyuk saat anak itu membutuhkan Wonwoo.

"kau tau Mingyu.. segala sesuatu terasa lebih bermakna saat kita sadar bahwa sesuatu itu sudah tidak ada?" ucapnya pelan, aku hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatap lantai keramik dingin yang aku duduki

"begitu yang terjadi pada orang tuaku, mereka mulai melihat kami- ah tidak, melihat diriku saat adikku satu-satunya sudah tidak ada.." tambahnya, aku kembali menatapnya, mataku panas saat melihat ekspresi Wonwoo saat itu, seperti penuh penyesalan dan kesedihan "aku tidak ingin menukar nyawa adikku dengan perhatian mereka, itu tidak adil Mingyu"

"Wonwoo.."

"aku tidak membenci mereka sedikitpun, aku bahkan tidak peduli awalnya, yang aku inginkan hanya adikku, aku benar-benar hancur saat itu dan mungkin hingga sekarang, hidupku terasa kosong, aku sangat buntu.." aku menelan salivaku melihat setetes air mata lolos dari sudut matanya

"won—"

"aku seorang yang sakit Mingyu, hati dan jiwaku, hidupku tidak ada artinya sekarang.. a-aku.. aku hanya kehilangan satu tapi semuanya terasa berat.. aku ingin berhenti min—" aku memeluknya sebelum dia menyakiti hatiku lebih dalam, mengusap punggungnya yang bergetar dalam kesenduan, membuatnya senyaman mungkin untuk mengeluarkan semua emosinya, karena aku tau Wonwoo sudah menunggu terlalu lama untuk ini.

"Wonwoo dengarkan aku, aku tau.. tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisi Bohyuk di hatimu dan aku yakin dirinya juga tidak ingin tergantikan, tapi sekarang keadaannya sudah berbeda dan tidak ada gunanya untuk terus merasa terpuruk seperti ini, kau masih punya kehidupan yang harus kau jalani, aku tidak ingin kau menyia-nyiakan hidupmu dengan cara yang kau pikir itu adalah yang terbaik, kau harus bangkit dari keadaanmu dan aku yakin Bohyuk juga ingin hal yang sama"

"..."

"Wonwoo berjanjilah padaku.. dan jangan pernah melanggarnya, aku akan disini menuntunmu, kau harus kembali utuh.." aku merasakan Wonwoo menggeleng pelan di pelukanku, aku mendesah ringan karena itu pertanda bahwa ia tidak ingin menurutiku

"aku tidak pernah bisa menepati semua janji yang kubuat, kau akan menyesal Mingyu" ucapnya, aku melepas pelukanku dan menatapnya, tanganku meraih wajahnya dan menghapus sisa air matanya pelan

"baiklah lupakan tentang janji... sekarang aku ingin kau menganggap kehadiranku.. lihat aku Wonwoo, lihatlah sedikit saja" Wonwoo mengerutkan alisnya mendengar perkataanku

"ya, aku melihatmu sekarang, lalu?" aku tertawa melihat reaksi bingungnya saat menatapku, _moodswing_ yang Wonwoo alami bekerja sangat baik, suasana hatinya dapat berubah dengan cepat, hampir sama dengan rentan waktu yang aku perlukan untuk sekali lagi jatuh hati padanya.

"hm.. dan jangan berpaling?"

* * *

 _Author POV_

Angin malam menyapa lembut helaian rambut Mingyu yang tengah berjalan di trotoar tidak jauh dari halte terdekat ke rumahnya, Mingyu melangkah pelan dengan kedua tangan berada di saku _hoodie_ hitamnya, tersenyum lebar di balik masker yang ia gunakan.

Salam perpisahan dengan Wonwoo hari ini terasa berbeda, ia menahan lengan Mingyu untuk berdiri dan berkata _'_ 5 menit lagi dan kau boleh pergi _'_ sebanyak yang ia bisa. Mingyu dengan senang hati menurutinya hingga terdengar langkah kaki menggema di lorong bangsal yang membuat Mingyu melompat keluar dari bangsal setelah menggeser sedikit pintu besi di sampingnya. Mingyu menenangkan detak jantungnya dan kemudian melihat Wonwoo, tawa mereka pecah setelah menyadari betapa cepatnya aksi Mingyu saat meloloskan diri; Mingyu belum siap diberhentikan di hari pertamanya bekerja karena ketahuan memasuki bangsal dengan kunci yang -mana mungkin bisa- dimiliki Wonwoo.

Belum satu jam terlewati sejak Mingyu meninggalkan rumah sakit tapi sangat disayangkan karena ia sudah merindukan Wonwoo, lagi. Mingyu berandai-andai jika Wonwoo bukan seorang pasien, jika Wonwoo memiliki kehidupan yang sama sepertinya, jika Wonwoo tinggal di rumah yang bisa ia kunjungi kapan saja, jika Wonwoo bisa ditemui saat Mingyu merindukannya, jika Wonwoo punya ponsel yang bisa dihubungi, semuanya pasti akan lebih mudah.

 _Ponsel!_

Mingyu meraih ponsel yang sejak tadi ia lupakan, meraba seluruh saku yang ada di pakaiannya untuk menemukan benda hitam itu. Mingyu menggeram saat menyadari terakhir kali ia meletakkan ponselnya adalah di saku celananya, ya, celana seragam rumah sakit, dan pakaian itu ada di ruangan petugas Seungcheol sekarang.

Tapi itu bukan masalah bagi Mingyu, ia bisa mengambilnya besok dan yang harus dilakukannya sekarang adalah pulang ke rumah dan istirahat. Tapi langkah Mingyu kembali terhenti saat pertanyaan tentang kunci meluap di pikirannya, kunci bangsal yang ada pada Wonwoo, kenapa kunci itu bisa ada padanya? Siapa yang memberikan benda itu sebenarnya? Jadi Wonwoo bisa keluar masuk sesukanya karena ia punya kunci? Lucu sekali, setau Mingyu itu adalah bangsal, bukan kamar penginapan.

.

Keesokan hari Mingyu hampir melewatkan kelas paginya karena alarm ponsel yang rutin membangunkannya setiap hari tidak berbunyi, tentu bunyinya ada di tempat yang lain. Ia meraih pakaian yang berada pada susunan paling atas di lemarinya demi mempersingkat waktu yang ia perlukan untuk bersiap-siap, tanpa memperdulikan tampilannya, Mingyu berlari menuju halte dan mengutuk semua orang di dalam bis karena tidak ada kursi yang tersisa untuknya.

Mingyu mengatur nafasnya sebelum mengetuk dan membuka pintu kelas, dosennya yang berbicara dibuat terhenti dengan kehadiran Mingyu, seluruh isi kelas memandangnya, Mingyu tersenyum kikuk.

"apa aku boleh masuk, prof?"

"Kim Mingyu, keterlambatan 4 kali, tidak hadir tanpa alasan 2 kali, tidur di kelas ku saat 20 menit terakhir pelajaran, dan selalu mendapat A di ujian yang aku berikan. Kau ingin masuk?" tanya dosen lelaki itu sambil menaikkan alisnya, membuat Mingyu semakin salah tingkah

"uhm.. ya?" balas Mingyu sambil menggaruk kepalanya

"kalau begitu masuklah, kau hanya membuang waktu jika terus berdiri disana"

Mingyu cepat-cepat masuk dan langsung menuju kursi favoritnya, di urutan paling belakang dan di sebelahnya ada Jisoo. Mingyu tersenyum saat Jisoo melihat ke arahnya dan lelaki itu kembali beralih tanpa memberikan reaksi apapun.

"hey.. Jisoo" panggil Mingyu sambil mencolek lengan Jisoo, namun Jisoo membalasnya dengan memberikan isyarat untuk tidak berbicara pada Mingyu, Mingyu hanya mengangguk dan kembali fokus pada kuliah paginya yang hanya tersisa 15 menit saja.

Jisoo berdiri dan berjalan keluar saat kelas sudah berakhir, diikuti Mingyu yang mengejarnya di belakang, lelaki tinggi itu kemudian merangkul Jisoo dan menyamakan langkah mereka.

"apa kau sudah makan? Ayo makan denganku" ucap Mingyu membuka percakapan

"aku tidak lapar"

"kalau begitu minum saja"

"baiklah, lagi pula ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu" balas Jisoo dengan senyuman khasnya

Ini momentnya, karena sangat banyak yang ingin Mingyu sampaikan pada Jisoo tentang Wonwoo, tentang pekerjaannya, dan semua hal yang Jisoo harus tau. Begitu juga dengan Jisoo yang melihat perbedaan pada diri Mingyu akhir-akhir ini, Jisoo tentu tau ada sesuatu yang sedang disembunyikan darinya.

Sesampainya di cafe tempat biasa mereka memesan, Jisoo duduk di hadapan Mingyu sambil melakukan sesuatu dengan ponselnya. Ia mengarahkan ponsel tersebut ke telinga dan menatap Mingyu tepat di matanya. Mingyu yang tidak mengerti hanya mengerutkan dahinya.

Jisoo masih menunggu seseorang di seberang telfon untuk menjawab panggilannya, masih menatap Mingyu yang juga melihat ke arahnya dengan wajah penuh pertanyaan.

"apa ponselmu ketinggalan di suatu tempat? Atau kau baru kembali dari 'mencari hadiah ulang tahun pernikahan ibumu' pagi ini Mingyu?" tanya Jisoo penuh selidik, ia menurunkan ponsel dan memperlihatkan layarnya pada Mingyu, Jisoo sedang menghubunginya, tapi tentu saja Mingyu tidak bisa mengangkatnya karena ponsel itu sedang berada di tempat berbeda sekarang.

"benar, ponselku ketinggalan di suatu tempat, aku menyadarinya saat tiba di rumah dan ingin menghubungimu, dan aku tidak mencari hadiah apa apa.." jawab Mingyu dengan tenang

"apa maksudmu?"

"ada yang harus aku sampaikan padamu Jisoo, tapi berjanjilah setelah aku katakan semuanya tidak ada yang berubah pada pertemanan kita"

Jisoo tertawa mendengar penuturan Mingyu. Sesuatu yang seperti apa yang ingin disampaikan Mingyu hingga mampu mengubah mereka?

"katakan dengan jelas Mingyu"

"aku masih menemui Wonwoo dan sekarang aku memiliki 'sedikit' pekerjaan di rumah sakit, ponselku ketinggalan disana jadi aku tidak bisa menghubungimu tadi malam, maafkan aku.." jawab Mingyu sambil menunduk menunggu respon dari Jisoo.

"pekerjaan? Apa kau bekerja untuk rumah sakit karena anak itu Mingyu? Apakah dia yang menjadi alasanmu?"

Mingyu mengangguk.

"aku tau kau tidak menyukainya, tapi aku berbeda, aku menyukainya, sangat menyukainya. Dan aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk ingin terus melihatnya Jisoo"

"kau tau kenapa aku tidak menyukainya?" tanya Jisoo serius

"karena dia pernah melukaiku. Aku tau itu, tapi bisakah kau melihat keadaannya saat itu? Demi tuhan itu diluar kendali Jisoo" Mingyu membela diri

"kau jelas tau, kau tau aku tidak ingin orang-orang yang berada di sisiku terluka setelah apa yang terjadi padaku Mingyu, dan dia melukaimu tepat di depan mataku!"

"itu salahku!"

"ya, terus saja membelanya!" Jisoo melipat tangannya di dada dan menyadarkan dirinya ke kursi yang ia duduki, mengalihkan matanya ke arah yang lain selain pada Mingyu, lelaki yang memancing emosinya pagi ini.

Seseorang dengan trauma berat pada masa lalu sangat sulit untuk menahan kemunculan ingatan-ingatan buruk hadir dalam pikirannya. Jisoo benci jika harus mengingat luka-luka lama, Jisoo benci jika harus dihadapkan pada situasi yang membawanya kembali pada masa kelam, Jisoo tau dirinya berlebihan tapi dia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun yang ada dalam hidupnya mengalami sakit yang sama seperti dirinya dulu.

"Jisoo, kau tidak mengenalnya.. Wonwoo tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, dia memiliki masa lalu yang sulit sama sepertimu, tapi kau kembali menjadi Jisoo yang sekarang sedangkan Wonwoo tidak, dia tenggelam dalam situasi yang sama seperti dulu, Wonwoo tidak beranjak sama sekali.."

"lalu apa yang kau inginkan dariku sekarang? Membiarkanmu berada disana lalu bersiap karena dia bisa saja melukaimu setiap saat?"

"Jisoo!" Mingyu sedikit membentak dan membuat Jisoo memutar matanya "dia tidak akan melukaiku, tidak akan terjadi lagi, jadi berhentilah berbicara tentang luka melukai karena Wonwoo tidak seperti itu"

"apa yang ada di pikiranmu Mingyu?" tanya Jisoo lagi, Mingyu mengusap wajahnya

"kau tau betapa aku ingin membawanya keluar dari sana? Kau tau aku selalu melihatnya sebagai manusia normal seperti kita? Ya, Wonwoo tidak segila yang kau pikirkan, dan tempat itu tidak pantas untuknya"

"jika itu tidak pantas untuknya dia tidak akan berada disana! Jangan berlebihan Mingyu"

"terserah! Mulai sekarang aku tidak peduli dengan apapun yang kau pikirkan! Dengar Jisoo, aku akan tetap melakukannya, kau suka atau tidak itu bukan lagi urusanku"

"ya benar! Lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan!" bentak Jisoo

Mingyu beranjak dari tempatnya dan meninggalkan Jisoo tanpa ingin meliriknya sedikitpun. Bukan seperti ini yang ia inginkan, tapi Jisoo terlalu sulit untuk dihadapi. Pada akhirnya Mingyu tetap harus menentukan pilihannya, bukan berarti ia meninggalkan Jisoo begitu saja, bukan berarti Wonwoo menjadi orang yang membuat mereka terpecah, Mingyu hanya ingin Jisoo berpikir dan menyadari bahwa menerima Wonwoo bukanlah hal yang akan merugikannya.

"dasar keras kepala, aku hanya ingin melindungimu bodoh"

* * *

"ponselkuuu!" teriak pemuda yang sejak semalam tidak berhenti memikirkan ponselnya, bukan apa-apa, Mingyu hanya takut seseorang membuka gallerynya yang penuh dengan foto-foto memalukan, si Mingyu yang tampan itu sebenarnya memiliki banyak aib tersimpan disana.

"kau meninggalkannya disini? Tidak heran ingatanmu kan—"

"ya ya hyung, kau yang paling benar" Mingyu memutar matanya sambil membalas perkataan petugas Seungcheol yang juga baru sampai di ruangannya

Mingyu sudah kembali memakai seragam rumah sakit yang putih-putih itu, tapi ini yang baru, ia diberi seragam yang lain hari ini oleh petugas Seungcheol karena menggunakan yang sama setiap hari bukanlah ide yang bagus.

"ah kenapa aku tidak mengeceknya semalam padahal aku bis—"

"menyalin nomor ponsel Ibu Jung? Tidak akan ku biarkan!"

"ya! Berhenti memotong perkataanku! Enyahlah dari hadapanku sekarang, dasar bocah" petugas Seungcheol berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Mingyu hanya tertawa mengejek, lalu berlalu menuju.. kemana lagi kalau bukan Wonwoo?

Di sepanjang koridor, Mingyu kembali teringat tentang percakapannya dengan Jisoo tadi, oke baiklah, Mingyu sudah dewasa -menurutnya- dan ia berhak menentukan apapun yang ada dalam hidupnya. Untuk saat ini bisakah Mingyu lebih memilih Wonwoo lebih dulu?

'Lagi pula Jisoo tidak akan tahan berlama-lama mengabaikanku, liat saja nanti' Pikir Mingyu.

Mingyu sedikit berlari karena ketidaksabarannya, oh ayolah.. ia tidak ingin seseorang disana menunggunya terlalu lama, _percaya diri sekali_. Saat berada di pintu utama ia hanya mengangkat alis menyapa penjaga yang berada di depan dan langsung masuk menuju bangsal.

"yo disana!" teriak salah seorang pasien, Mingyu mendengarnya dan berjalan mundur ke belakang lalu mendatangi bangsal mereka

"ya? Kau memanggilku?"

"apa kau dari luar?"

"hm, aku baru saja masuk, ada apa?" tanya Mingyu sambil sedikit membungkuk karena pasien tersebut lebih pendek darinya, seorang wanita muda, matanya merah dan lelah, mungkin ia menangis, terlalu sering menangis lebih tepatnya.

"apa rasanya berada di luar?"

Ucapan wanita itu membuat Mingyu terdiam, ia mengerti menjadi terkurung di antara empat dinding bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan dan Mingyu tidak ingin membayangkannya lebih jauh, itu menyakiti hatinya. Ia tau semua orang di dalam sini merindukan kebebasan dan dunia luar, Mingyu tau mereka semua berjuang untuk itu.

Ia tersenyum dan mengusap rambut wanita itu "siapa namamu?"

"aku.. aku tidak ingat, aku tidak tau namaku" jawabnya

"hm baiklah.. bagaimana jika kita memberikan nama baru untukmu?"

"ya?"

"Hyejin, namamu Hyejin.. mulai sekarang, kau harus berjanji padaku untuk makan dengan baik dan mengikuti terapimu, ketika kau keluar aku akan mentraktirmu ice cream, tertarik?"

"tentu hm—"

"Mingyu, aku Mingyu"

"baiklah, Mingyu aku janji.." jawabnya, Mingyu tersenyum dan setelah itu kembali berjalan ke bangsal Wonwoo.

Sosok yang Mingyu ingin temui itu kini sedang melipat tangannya di dada sambil bersandar pada dinding, ia juga menyandarkan kepalanya sambil menutup mata. Mingyu merasa kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya melihat wajah damai Wonwoo. Pemuda itu terus megutuk ' _manis manis manis manis'_ di pikirannya sebelum benar-benar menghampiri si _'_ manis' itu.

Mingyu melangkah secara diam-diam agar tidak mengusik Wonwoo, ia berjongkok lalu memasukkan tangannya di sela pintu. Mingyu tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum geli, lalu ia menyentuh hidung Wonwoo dan menariknya. _Masih jahil._ Si empunya tersentak dan membulatkan matanya, lalu melihat Mingyu tertawa sambil terduduk di lantai bangsal di hadapan Wonwoo.

"kau pikir lucu?!"

"sangat!" balas Mingyu masih tertawa, Wonwoo hanya memutar matanya, tidak mau melihat Mingyu lagi lalu mengalihkan wajahnya

Mingyu mengatur nafas lalu duduk seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, memandang Wonwoo yang masih mengalihkan wajahnya

"hei hei, apa kabar?"

"buruk, pagi yang buruk" jawab Wonwoo

"uh ada apa? Apa yang membuat pagimu buruk hm?"

"kau. Kau pengganggu"

"tapi kau menyukainya.."

"tutup mulutmu"

"tidak mau, aku merindukanmu Wonwoo-ya, aku tidak tidur karena ingin melihatmu, ayolah jangan lakukan ini padaku"

"kau kira aku percaya padamu?" balas Wonwoo masih tidak ingin melihat Mingyu, kembali memejamkan matanya

Sayangnya yang dihadapi Wonwoo adalah seorang yang keras kepala, ia kembali beraksi

"Wonwoo.." Mingyu menarik perlahan dagunya, Wonwoo hanya mengerutkan dahi "jika kau tidak percaya maka tatap aku, lihat mataku.."

Wonwoo melakukannya, ia menatap intens mata Mingyu dan jangan lupakan tangan hangat Mingyu yang membuat detakan di jantungnya menjadi tidak karuan. Dan sialnya Kim Mingyu itu malah mengelus pipi pemuda di hadapannya, _sialan sialan._ Lebih sialnya Jeon Wonwoo malah menikmati sentuhan yang ada di wajahnya. _Triple sialan._

Tidak ada kebohongan, hanya ketulusan. Tatapan Mingyu menenangkannya. Sentuhan Mingyu mengirim kehangatan ke seluruh aliran darahnya. Kehadiran Mingyu di hadapannya membuat pagi itu menjadi pagi yang paling baik baginya.

 _Mingyu POV_

Akhirnya aku merasakannya, pipi lembut Wonwoo yang dari dulu aku ingin tau bagaimana rasanya jika aku menyentuhnya, benar-benar adiktif, aku ingin melakukannya lagi dan lagi.

Aku melihat rona merah muda disana, dia sangat manis, entah sudah berapa kali ku katakan tapi itu benar-benar dari hatiku yang paling dalam, dia sangat manis, _oke cukup Mingyu._

Aku melepaskan tanganku tapi masih menatapnya, ia tersenyum dan tentu aku juga. Jika aku bisa menghentikan waktu beberapa saat saja, aku ingin melakukannya dan melihat Wonwoo terus tersenyum seperti ini. Bukankah dia sangat manis?

"Wonwoo-ya.. bisakah aku masuk kesana lagi? Aku ingin bersamamu" ucapku sambil menunjuk ke dalam bangsal dan sedikit menggodanya

"lihat siapa yang baru saja mengidolakan bangsalku, tapi sayangnya aku tidak mau" baiklah, lihat siapa yang ingin bermain-main

"ayolah hanya sebentar saja, jika aku bisa masuk melewati sela pintu ini maka sudah ku lakukan, kau membuatku seperti patut dikasihani, ayolah Wonwoo.." ucapku memohon, ia tertawa di dalam sana

"baiklah, tapi aku terlalu malas untuk berdiri dan—" tanpa menunggunya meminta, aku menegakkan tubuhku dan mengulurkan kedua tanganku di sela pintu, lalu Wonwoo menggapainya dan aku menariknya untuk berdiri

"sudah?"

"hm, terima kasih"

"sama-sama manis"

Lalu kami tertawa lagi dan aku masih menggenggam kedua tangannya, saat Wonwoo menarik tangannya untuk membuka pintu aku menahannya, ia menatapku heran.

Dia sangat manis, _katakan sekali lagi Kim Mingyu,_ tentu, dia sangat manis.

"bisakah kau..." ucapnya hati-hati, aku menggeleng, maafkan aku karena sangat sering menggodanya, ini benar-benar di luar kendaliku "baiklah, jangan kau pikir aku akan membukakan pintu ini lagi untukmu" sambungnya, aku tertawa, Wonwoo hanya memutar mata

"baiklah maafkan aku, buka sekarang?" tanyaku sambil melepaskan kedua tangannya sedikit tidak rela, aku menggenggam kedua tanganku di depan seraya menunggu Wonwoo meraih kuncinya dan membukakan pintu besi itu untukku

Baru saja Wonwoo memutar kuncinya, aku meraih pintu itu dan dengan cepat mendorongnya hingga terbuka, ya, masuk ke bangsalnya lagi bukanlah hal yang buruk, ia sedikit terkejut saat aku kembali meraih kedua tangannya dan menariknya ke tengah ruangan itu, jangan tanya bagaimana perasaanku karena ini sulit untuk diungkapkan.

Ia mengikuti pergerakanku kemana pun aku menariknya, walaupun aku hanya mengajaknya berkeliling di antara dinding dingin itu, tapi ia terlihat bahagia seperti aku sedang membawanya ke padang rumput yang luas.

"dasar tidak sabar" ucapnya, aku hanya tersenyum sambil menatap wajahnya, ia tersipu dan menundukkan pandangannya, _ugh Jeon Wonwoo._

"benar, aku tidak punya kesabaran jika itu kau, Wonwoo"

Ia kembali melihatku, lalu beralih ke pintu "bisakah kita menutupnya?" aku mengangguk dan membawanya ke arah pintu, Wonwoo kembali menarik tangannya untuk menutup pintu, tapi sekali lagi aku menahannya, apa ia pikir aku mau melepaskan tangannya? Tidak akan, tentu saja.

Ngomong-ngomong, aku memilih menggunakan kakiku untuk mendorong pintu itu. Mudah bukan?

Wonwoo hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkahku, rambut lembutnya bergerak lucu, aku menyentuhnya, benar, sangat lembut dan aku mengusapnya beberapa kali, ia hanya menatapku dengan puppy eyesnya

"bagaimana aku bisa meninggalkanmu disini jika kau melihatku seperti itu hm?" tanyaku, Wonwoo hanya mengangkat bahu, aku ingin berteriak disini sekarang juga tapi lebih baik jangan, _stay cool Mingyu_

"Mingyu.." panggilnya saat aku kembali mengajaknya berjalan ke tengah ruangan, entahlah, aku merasakan hal yang berbeda di tengah ruangan itu, seperti hanya ada diriku dan Wonwoo, walaupun itu adalah kenyataannya. Tapi, itu berbeda, percayalah.

"ya?"

"terima kasih?"

 _Apa?!_

"u-untuk?"

"semua yang kau lakukan untukku, terima kasih karena sudah masuk dan mengusik hidupku yang kosong, aku tau kau punya banyak pertanyaan tentangku di pikiranmu dan kau lebih memilih untuk tidak mengungkapkannya, terima kasih untuk peduli padaku, datang padaku seperti aku tidak memiliki masalah apapun, walaupun aku tidak bisa berharap jika kau akan berada di sisiku dalam waktu yang lama" Wonwoo menundukkan wajahnya "tapi kau sudah memberiku sedikit harapan tentang kembali ke dunia, aku berterima kasih karena cahaya yang kau berikan dalam hidupku"

Aku membawanya dalam pelukanku seperti aku tidak akan melepaskannya lagi. Wonwoo tertawa mendengar isakanku, aku hanya tidak menyangka jika ia menganggapku seperti itu dan ia berterima kasih?

Aku menangis di bahunya, ini adalah air mata haru dan bahagia, seperti aku baru saja melepaskan beban ratusan kilo dari pundakku. Wonwoo mengusap punggungku sambil sedikit tertawa

"kenapa menangis?

"kenapa kau mengatakan aku tidak berada di sisimu dalam waktu yang lama? Itu membuatku sedih!"

"bukankah itu benar?"

"ya Jeon Wonwoo!"

Ia tertawa lagi sambil melepaskan pelukannya, lalu Wonwoo mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap air mataku dengan lembut, ah aku benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang gadis menangis di depannya.

Aku menggapai tangannya di wajahku dan mengecup jarinya. Wonwoo jelas terkejut melihat apa yang aku lakukan, sudah ku katakan ini di luar kendaliku, aku mengikuti keinginan hati dan pikiranku. _Ya ya terserah, Mingyu._

"jangan katakan itu lagi, aku akan berada di sisimu sampai kapanpun kau ingin"

"baiklah, terima kas—"

"jangan berterima kasih!"

"uh baiklah"

"eumm" aku memeluknya lagi, jangan tanya kenapa, itu hanya karena aku tidak ingin membuang waktu dan kesempatanku, aku berjanji untuk melindunginya dari sekarang, dia bagian dariku sekarang, dia milikku.

 _Apa?!_

 _Author POV_

Setelah tahun-tahun menyakitkan yang dihadapinya, kini Wonwoo merasa jauh lebih baik. Sedikit demi sedikit melupakan kesalahan masa lalu yang sebenarnya tidak ia lakukan. Mencoba membuka sedikit hati dan matanya, menerima kehadiran sosok baru yang mampu mengubah pandangannya.

"cepatlah sembuh dari apapun itu dan pergi ke bioskop bersamaku" ucap Mingyu sambil menggenggam tangan Wonwoo, lagi.

"haruskah aku?"

"jika kau ingin berada di sisiku dalam waktu yang lama, maka ayo keluar dari sini dan kau bisa bersamaku kapanpun kau mau" Mingyu memegang bahu pemuda di hadapannya mencoba meyakinkan.

Wonwoo menundukkan wajahnya, seperti menimbang-nimbang antara dua hal. Mingyu yang tidak pernah sabar segera mengangkat dagu Wonwoo "tidak perlu berpikir terlalu lama, aku akan memberikan yang terbaik untuk membuatmu kembali seperti dulu" dan Wonwoo mengangguk lagi.

"ehm!" seseorang bersuara dari luar, seorang pemuda berdiri di depan bangsal sambil melihat ke arah mereka. Pemuda yang Mingyu temui waktu itu sedang duduk bersama Wonwoo, benar, si teman sekolah.

"Seokmin?" ucap Wonwoo lalu beralih ke Mingyu

"hai won" ucapnya "dan hai untukmu, apa yang kau lakukan di dalam?" lanjutnya sambil mengerutkan dahi menatap Mingyu

"oh, aku hanya melihat kondisinya dan ku pikir dia baik-baik saja. Jadi.. kau ingin mengunjungi Wonwoo?"

"ya, seperti biasa" ucapnya bangga, Mingyu berusaha menahan diri dan hanya tersenyum

"baiklah, aku akan pergi, jaga dirimu" ucap Mingyu sambil mengusap pucuk kepala Wonwoo

"wow, petugas baru yang ramah" sambung Seokmin dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Mingyu

Mingyu berjalan ke arah pintu dan mendorongnya lalu pergi dari sana sebelum ia diusir secara baik-baik untuk kedua kali oleh Seokmin. Lagi pula, ia bisa mengunjungi Wonwoo lagi kan nanti?

Dengan berat hati Mingyu melangkah meninggalkan mereka, tidak ingin melihat ke belakang karena ia tau bagaimana Wonwoo akan menatapnya.

"hei petugas baru! Kau meninggalkan kuncimu" panggil Seokmin, Mingyu tersentak pasal kunci, ia berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke bangsal Wonwoo. Saat ia berada di depan pintu, ponsel Seokmin berbunyi dan ia menjauh untuk mengangkat panggilannya.

Wonwoo terlihat panik namun Mingyu dengan cepat menarik kuncinya, ia mendekat ke pemuda itu dan menyentuh wajahnya

"tenanglah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, aku menyayangimu" bisiknya pelan lalu mengecup pipi Wonwoo dan langsung pergi dari sana dengan langkah pasti.

'Seungcheol hyung harus menjelaskan sesuatu tentang ini' pikir Mingyu sambil memainkan benda silver itu di depan matanya dan setelah itu Mingyu tau kemana ia harus pergi.

.

.

.

 _tbc_

* * *

ah akhirnya kelar. BTW HAII;''''''))))

maaf baru sempet update ffnya setelah berabad ga dilanjutin/g. makasih juga buat yang udah mau nungguin;3

oiya cepet sembuh buat wonu:( chap 5 ceritanya sedikit diedit lagi dari yang udah ditulis sebelum ini gegara ga sanggup bikin wonunya menderita, kutaktega;(

and btw jisoonya ooc banget elah biarin sukasuka yang bikin/tabok

sudah ah, thanks fav+follownya yaaa{} tetep jangan lupa tinggalin sepatah dua patah kata di kolom review ya huhu

see u in the next chapter^^


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Skizofrenia

Main cast : Mingyu x Wonwoo (Meanie)

Genre : Romance - Friendship

Rate : T

x BL - Typo x

.

.

* * *

Lorong rumah sakit yang sepi itu memudahkan akses Mingyu menuju ke ruang kerjanya- ruangan kerja petugas Seungcheol tepatnya. Kaki panjangnya mengayun secara otomatis membawa Mingyu yang masih berkutat dengan hal-hal di renungannya.

Ia ingin berterima kasih kepada si Seokmin itu, seperti jackpot, Mingyu bahkan tidak berniat awalnya untuk mengambil kunci bangsal Wonwoo, benda silver itu 'milik' Wonwoo dan Mingyu rasa itu bukan haknya untuk meminta Wonwoo memberikan kunci itu padanya.

Namun sesuatu yang lebih buruk bisa saja terjadi jika sebaliknya Mingyu membiarkan kunci itu bergantung disana saat Seokmin memanggilnya -apalagi jika Seokmin tidak pernah tau tentang kebebasan diam-diam yang dimiliki Wonwoo.

Sesampainya di ruangan kerja itu, Mingyu menghampiri lokasi meja hitam lumayan besar milik petugas Seungcheol. Si empunya kini tengah menyesap kopi sesekali meniup agar panasnya berkurang. Tanpa aba-aba, Mingyu memukulkan tangannya di meja petugas Seungcheol dengan kunci di sela jari telunjuknya.

Kopi hitam panas itu bertumpahan di tangan dan paha petugas Seungcheol, ia sontak menjerit dan berdiri lalu mengalihkan matanya menuju Mingyu dramatis. Siapa juga yang tidak akan menjadi dramatis saat ketumpahan kopi

Dan jangan lupa itu sangat panas, seragam putihnya menjadi hitam, dan mungkin kulitnya berubah merah di balik kain itu.

"sialan." ucap petugas Seungcheol sambil menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya "apa itu caramu menyapa seseorang?!" lanjutnya sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang

Jangan kira Mingyu akan segera sujud dan mencium kaki petugas Seungcheol untuk meminta maaf, kenyataannya ia tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun layaknya orang bersalah, Mingyu bungkam, menatap tajam petugas Seungcheol tepat di matanya dengan kedua tangan masih bersandar di meja yang lebih tua.

"apa yang kau lihat huh? Apa?" balas petugas Seungcheol sambil memaju-majukan dagunya salah tingkah melihat aksi Mingyu; ia sedikit merasa terintimidasi, tatapan menusuk Mingyu memaksanya segera menurunkan kedua tangan yang berada di pinggang tadi.

Petugas Seungcheol tidak mampu mendeskripsikan ekspresi Mingyu kali ini, apa dia sedang serius sekarang? Apa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini?

"kau.. apa ada sesuatu yang belum aku ketahui tentang pasienmu itu?" tanya Mingyu, suaranya jadi sangat tegas, mungkin ia benar-benar serius sekarang.

Petugas Seungcheol menghela nafas dan memijiat pelipisnya.

"jadi kau hampir menghancurkan mejaku, membuat kulitku terbakar karena minuman panas itu, hanya untuk menanyakan Wonwoo? Apa kau serius Mingyu?!" tanya Petugas Seungcheol masih dramatis sambil mengerutkan alisnya

"apa yang kalian lakukan lebih gila dari apapun. Serius hyung.. kau memberikan kunci bangsal pada penghuninya? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?"

Petugas Seungcheol mulai memproses ucapan Mingyu satu persatu, kunci.. kunci bangsal.. pemilik..

Matanya membulat seketika, Petugas Seungcheol membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara namun tak satu pun kata terdengar disana. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya kemanapun kecuali Mingyu, jantungnya berdegup dan masih mencoba menyusun kata yang tepat untuk membalas pemuda yang lebih tinggi, Petugas Seungcheol bahkan sudah lupa jika pahanya baru saja tersiram kopi panas.

"o-oh ming—"

"aku tau kau bisa menjelaskan ini padaku" ucap Mingyu sambil menarik beberapa tisu dari meja Petugas Seungcheol dan memberikannya pada lelaki yang lebih tua "celanamu hyung" lanjutnya datar sambil menunjuk area tubuh bagian bawah Petugas Seungcheol menggunakan dagunya.

 _Bisakah ia membersihkannya dulu? Aku bisa menunggu, oke, Aku tidak mau terus menatap kesana karena itu terlihat sangat kontras di depan mataku_ , _ayolah aku tidak ingin melihat yang aneh-aneh,_ pikir Mingyu gelisah.

Petugas Seungcheol kemudian merampas tisu itu dari tangan Mingyu sambil mendengus, nodanya menyebar ke bagian atas pahanya dan itu bukan tempat yang baik untuk Petugas Seungcheol sentuh di depan Mingyu, baiklah sepertinya sedikit _awkward_ disini.

 _Kim Mingyu sialan, kau hampir menghancurkan masa depanku -_ Petugas Seungcheol

 _Kenapa nodanya harus menyebar disana? Sialan.._ \- Kim Mingyu

"hyung sepertinya kau harus mengganti pakaianmu, ugh.. itu.."

"tutup mulutmu! aku tau apa yang harus aku lakukan." balas Petugas Seungcheol menahan dirinya untuk menarik rambut Mingyu, si bocah sialan itu seperti tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun, insiden ini terlalu beresiko dan ia malah terus mendesak Petugas Seungcheol.

"aku akan menunggu sampai kau menjawab semua pertanyaanku hyung" ucap Mingyu menatap punggung lelaki di depannya, si empunya dengan frustasi mengacak-acak rambutnya, bolehkah ia mengatakannya? Tapi ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak boleh diketahui orang lain, tapi Mingyu sudah tau, bolehkah ia kembali ke rahim ibunya saja? Petugas Seungcheol sudah di ambang batas, kasihanilah ia.

Ini kejadian di luar jangkauan Mingyu, apa semua orang tau tentang hal ini kecuali dirinya? Baiklah, mungkin Mingyu adalah orang baru di rumah sakit ini, apakah ia tidak tau jika seluruh pasien disini boleh memiliki kunci bangsal mereka sendiri?

 _Mungkin saja memang keadaannya seperti ini,_ pikir Mingyu. _Tapi itu tidak mungkin, jika semua pasien memiliki kunci, mereka tidak akan bertahan di dalam ruangan dingin itu,_ rasional Mingyu bekerja.

 _Jadi Wonwoo berbeda?_ Pikirnya lagi, Mingyu jauh dan jatuh di dalam dunianya sendiri. Ini semakin membingungkan.

"Mingyu, Mingyu?" panggil Petugas Seungcheol di balik pintu kamar mandi di ruangan itu. Mingyu tersentak dan menoleh ke asal suara

"kau memanggilku?" balasnya sambil menatap pintu cokelat itu

"menurutmu?"

"baiklah, ada apa?"

"beranjaklah dari kursimu dan ambilkan aku es disana, di lemari pendingin di ujung ruangan, kau lihat?"

"ya? Lalu?"

"berdirilah sebentar Mingyu, ku mohon" apa pandangan Petugas Seungcheol bisa menembus pintu? Ia tau betul Mingyu masih duduk di kursinya, pemuda tinggi itu pun berdiri sambil membuka lemari es berukuran sedang di hadapannya

"berapa banyak yang kau inginkan?"

"sebisamu, Mingyu"

"oh, aku bisa membawa lemari es ini kesana, kau mau?"

"ya! Jangan bermain-main, disini benar-benar tidak nyaman kau tau?!" Mingyu tertawa mendengarnya, bahkan sampai memegang perutnya karena tidak tahan dengan _image_ Petugas Seungcheol di dalam sana karena ulahnya.

"baiklah baiklah, aku akan mengantarnya kesana" ucap Mingyu seraya memutar tubuhnya menghampiri petugas Seungcheol "ini hyung, buka pintunya" ucapnya memanggil.

Petugas Seungcheol menurutinya untuk mengambil beberapa es yang dibawa Mingyu, mereka saling menatap dan memegang tempat es itu, petugas Seungcheol menarik dan Mingyu menahan, petugas Seungcheol mulai mengerutkan dahi karena Mingyu tetap bertahan pada kehendaknya untuk tidak melepaskan es itu

"hey apa masalahmu? Aku butuh es ini!"

"apa..apa itu sangat buruk hyung?" tanya Mingyu perlahan, petugas Seungcheol tau benar maksudnya, namun ia hanya menghela nafas dan merampas -lagi- tempat es itu, lalu membanting pintu tepat di depan wajah Mingyu _._

 _Aku kan tidak tau jika kopi itu bisa menyebar sampai kesana, jadi itu bukan salahku,_ pikir Mingyu, tapi tetap saja ia butuh es, Mingyu.

.

.

"bagaimana hari ini? Apa kau merasa baik?" tanya seorang pemuda yang menggunakan kemeja berwarna _olive_ di hadapan Wonwoo, si teman sekolah alias Seokmin itu menyudahi panggilan ponselnya dan kembali menghampiri Wonwoo

"ya, kupikir begitu" jawab Wonwoo dan Seokmin tersenyum mendengarnya

"si petugas baru itu, bagaimana bisa ia melupakan kuncinya disini?" Seokmin tertawa lagi "coba saja pikir jika ia meninggalkannya di bangsal lain saat aku tidak lihat, apa kau yakin ia bisa mengumpulkan pasiennya yang kabur? Benar-benar lucu, namun aku memaklumi karena ia masih sangat asing dengan rumah sakit ini, benar kan?"

"itu kunciku, bodoh"

"apa?! Wonwoo, kau.. kau memberitahunya?"

"hm, apakah aku salah?" tanya Wonwoo menguji Seokmin yang gelagapan

"ba-bagus sekali, sekarang kunci itu ada padanya dan ia akan mengatakan kepada satu rumah sakit ini bahwa pasien jeon Wonwoo menyimpan benda itu"

"jangan berlebihan, kau sendiri yang memanggilnya" ucap Wonwoo santai

"aku tidak tau, oke? Bagaimana aku tau jika itu milikmu atau tidak" balas Seokmin frustasi, ia mengusap wajahnya dan kemudian melihat ke arah Wonwoo yang hanya mengangkat bahu

"tenang saja seok, dia akan mengembalikannya padaku"

"wow, kau bahkan bisa mempercayai orang lain sekarang?" tanya pemuda itu dan sekali lagi Wonwoo hanya mengangkat bahu untuk membalasnya

Kehadiran Seokmin di rumah sakit sudah jadi hal yang sangat umum bagi Wonwoo, lelaki itu akan mengunjungi Wonwoo jika ia memiliki waktu luang, ia jelas tau bagaimana kondisi mental Wonwoo bahkan sejak pertama kali Wonwoo menginjakkan kaki di rumah sakit itu.

Ya benar, mereka mulai saling mengenal sejak di bangku sekolah. Seokmin adalah pemegang peringkat teratas satu sekolahan, anak itu selalu bolak balik perpustakaan seperti yang dilakukan siswa unggulan lainnya, menjadi kebanggaan orang tua dan gurunya, prestasinya dalam bidang akademik tidak perlu kita tanyakan lagi.

Tetapi siapa tau kalau ia enggan mengenal apa itu teman, Seokmin memandang siswa lain sebagai musuh, yang bisa kapan saja mengambil posisi dan kebanggaannya, Seokmin pantang kalah, menurutnya sekali berada di nomor pertama maka ia akan membuat posisi itu permanen untuknya.

Untungnya Seokmin tidak dibully, beberapa siswa mencoba mendekatinya dan mengajaknya makan bersama, sekali dua kali ia turuti, namun semua perlakuan mereka menjadi sia-sia karena Seokmin masih berpegang pada prinsipnya, bagi Seokmin orang-orang itu hanya berusaha untuk memanfaatkannya, tentu saja.

 _Flashback_

Suatu sore yang sendu, sekolah baru saja dibubarkan dan para orang tua sibuk menunggu anak-anaknya yang berlarian dan kemudian menghampiri mereka. Wonwoo tau ayah dan ibunya tidak pernah muncul di saat seperti ini, ia terbiasa, ia tau betul kenapa tidak ada yang menunggunya di gerbang sekolah dan menanyakan apa saja yang sudah dilakukannya hari ini.

Di persimpangan jalan, sebuah mobil sedan hitam terparkir disana, anak lelaki nomor satu itu tertunduk lesu di depan ibunya, sambil menggenggam kedua tangan dan menutup kedua matanya, sang ibu memaki dan menunjuk-nunjuknya beberapa kali, Seokmin yang malang tidak bisa berbuat apapun selain menerima.

Mata Wonwoo membulat bagaimana wanita itu dengan cepat menampar wajah Seokmin, ia terperanjat dan segera menutup mulutnya. Wonwoo yang bersembunyi di balik tembok itu menyaksikan bagaimana air mata Seokmin mengalir di wajahnya yang memerah, tangisannya tak bersuara, namun bahunya yang bergetar membuat Wonwoo mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia geram.

Wanita itu menghardik Seokmin tanpa jeda, bocah lelaki yang memakai seragam sekolah hanya terdiam hingga tamparan sang ibu mengenai wajahnya untuk kedua kali, menyakiti hatinya sekali lagi.

Ia menatap sang ibu, lalu mundur beberapa langkah dari hadapannya. Seokmin menggeleng tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dialaminya. Buku yang ada di genggamannya terlempar tepat di bawah kaki wanita itu, Seokmin berlari menjauhinya, berlari dari kesakitan sejauh mungkin untuk berlindung dari ketidakberdayaannya.

Seokmin masih merasakan air matanya yang panas jatuh bersamaan dengan air hujan, ia terisak mengeluarkan semua sakit yang terpendam, Seokmin ingin hujan mengurangi perihnya, menyejukkan luka hatinya, mengalahkan suara teriakan kekesalan yang telah lama ia simpan sendiri.

Mereka selalu ingin bocah lelaki itu sempurna, tanpa kesalahan dan kekurangan.

Namun di saat yang sama mereka membuatnya bingung, terpuruk dan kesepian.

"kau bisa menggunakan payungku" ucap seseorang menyentuh pundak Seokmin, Wonwoo memberikan benda itu padanya, Seokmin memandang terkejut anak yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, ia mencoba berlari namun kakinya kehilangan daya untuk membawa tubuh ringkih itu.

Seokmin yang lemah, Seokmin yang menyedihkan, Seokmin yang tidak sempurna. Wonwoo melihatnya semuanya. Ia kembali menghampiri anak itu setelah terjatuh dari usahanya untuk menghindari Wonwoo.

"tidak apa menangis, aku juga sering..." ucap Wonwoo, ia kembali memayungi bocah lelaki itu

"apa kau akan mengatakannya pada teman-temanmu?"

"tentu tidak, kau bisa percaya padaku"

"apa kau senang melihatku seperti ini?"

"hei, apa untungnya bagiku?" protes Wonwoo

"apa kau—"

"ah sudahlah, ayo cepat berdiri, adikku menunggu di rumah" ucap Wonwoo menggapai Seokmin membantunya bangun dari rumput yang berlumpur itu

"apa aku.. apa aku boleh—"

"ya, kau boleh ke rumahku jika kau mau"

"ya! Kenapa kau suka sekali memotong pembicaraan?!"

"karena aku tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu, ayolah hujannya sangat deras"

 _Flashback end_

Wonwoo itu anak yang menyenangkan hingga insiden fatal terjadi. Dunianya berbalik arah. Ia sudah berhasil membawa Seokmin mengenal orang lain saat anak itu anti terhadap teman, namun Seokmin tidak bisa berbuat banyak ketika orang lain mencela kondisi depresi Wonwoo akibat kehilangan.

Semua orang perlahan menjauh, meninggalkan Wonwoo dan melupakannya. Mereka muak dengan sikap Wonwoo yang belum mampu melihat kenyataan waktu itu.

Seokmin, hanya Seokmin yang betah menerima Wonwoo bahkan saat ia tidak mampu membantu Seokmin seperti dulu lagi.

Seokmin tau hal itu, Seokmin memahami keadaan rumah sakit dengan baik, kunci yang dimiliki Wonwoo bukanlah sesuatu yang mengejutkan lagi baginya.

"kau baru mengenalnya, berhati-hatilah sedikit" ucap Seokmin pada pemuda bersurai hitam

"apa ia terlihat mengecewakan bagimu?" tanya Wonwoo padanya

"wow ada apa denganmu? Apa ada sesuatu terjadi di antara kalian?"

"lupakan, kau pulanglah sebelum petugas berjalan kesini dan mengusirmu"

"lihat siapa yang mengusirku sekarang.." ucap Seokmin tertawa, ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap dingin Wonwoo barangkali. Seokmin menegakkan tubuhnya dan membersihkan bagian belakang celananya, ia mau berpamitan sekarang

"seok, ada yang ingin aku katakan" potong Wonwoo, Seokmin memutar matanya, ia baru saja berdiri dan kini Wonwoo menahannya, Seokmin masih punya waktu kan? Benar, ia kembali duduk

"baiklah, apa?" ia memandang Wonwoo, lelaki itu menatap lurus ke bawah tanpa memperdulikan wajah penasaran Seokmin yang mematung di depan pintu, Seokmin mengangkat alisnya

"Wonwoo?" panggilnya lagi

Seokmin menghembuskan nafas karena Wonwoo masih bungkam

 _Apa dia sedang berpikir sekarang? Baiklah kita tunggu saja_ , pikir Seokmin

"Wonwoo ayolah" Seokmin mulai bosan, menit berlalu tanpa reaksi yang pasti dari Wonwoo, lalu ia menyentuh bahu Wonwoo melalui sela pintu, lelaki itu langsung menatapnya, tajam dan tepat di mata Seokmin, membuat si teman sekolah terperanjat.

Wonwoo menunjukkan _eye smile_ -nya, tanpa diduga, tanpa aba-aba. Poni panjang yang hampir menutupi mata itu membuat senyumannya semakin diinginkan, bola mata cokelatnya bercahaya dan sudah lama sekali rasanya Seokmin tidak melihat formasi Wonwoo yang ini, ia ikut tersenyum.

"hm aku pikir lebih baik mengatakannya lain waktu saja"

"ya jeon Wonwoo! Jangan bermain-main denganku, kau sudah membuatku duduk kembali disini, cepat katakan sekarang" ucap Seokmin memegang pintu besi itu dengan kedua tangannya, ia sedikit memukul benda itu dan menghasilkan bunyi dentingan yang cukup keras, Wonwoo tertawa melihat _image_ Seokmin yang masih setia menunggunya

"maaf, ku pikir jam kunjungmu sudah habis" ucap seseorang, Seokmin melihat ke asal suara dari arah belakang, jelas sekali itu adalah petugas rumah sakit yang berjaga

"iya aku tau, kau tidak perlu menjemputku" balas Seokmin, ia berdiri dan melirik Wonwoo, lelaki itu masih tersenyum padanya

 _Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?_ Pikir Seokmin, Wonwoo benar-benar aneh hari ini.

"hati-hati seok, jangan lupa datang lagi" lanjut Wonwoo sambil melambaikan tangannya

"awas kau jeon Wonwoo" ucap Seokmin sambil menunjuk Wonwoo, mereka tertawa dan sedetik kemudian Seokmin pergi sambil membalas lambaian tangannya

.

.

Sudah seharian Jisoo lalu lalang di gedung kampus tanpa melihat kehadiran Mingyu. Suasananya sedikit berbeda dari biasanya karena hari ini Jisoo bebas dari gangguan dan rengekan Mingyu.

Namun hal itu yang membuat Jisoo masih menunggu kehadirannya, Jisoo bosan dan sepi, ia butuh distraksi.

Seluruh kuliah sore hari ini telah usai, tanpa kehadiran Mingyu pastinya. Jisoo masih mengingat dengan jelas pertengkaran mereka sehari yang lalu, Mingyu memilih Wonwoo dan meninggalkannya begitu saja, ia menjadi sangat keras kepala dan membantah Jisoo berkali-kali.

Mereka cukup sering ribut, bahkan hanya karena hal sepele. Kekhawatiran Jisoo yang berlebihan dan Mingyu yang sulit diatur, itulah yang menyebabkan mereka selalu berbenturan satu sama lain.

Namun, isu kali ini bukan tentang permainan bola kaki Mingyu ataupun muka masam Jisoo, ini begitu rumit, Jisoo pikir Mingyu sedang menuruti hasratnya, Jisoo pikir Mingyu sudah tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi, Jisoo pikir Mingyu pergi darinya.

Sikap Jisoo kemarin semata-mata untuk melindungi, sosok Mingyu memang berarti baginya, seperti _soulmate_ mungkin?

Jisoo tetap mempertahankan egonya karena ialah yang paling benar, menurutnya. Jisoo beranggapan Mingyu akan terluka lagi, sakit lagi seperti kemarin, sungguh, demi nyawanya, Jisoo tidak mau itu terjadi, ia merasa terbawa ke dalam mimpi buruk di masa lalu, memaksa Jisoo mengingat kenangan pahit itu lagi.

Alasan Jisoo sebenarnya tidak berbelit, hanya persepsi Mingyu yang tidak bisa menggapai itu semua.

Kini Jisoo sendiri, tanpa Mingyu, menendang batu kerikil di jalan menuju rumahnya. Ia menyerahkan semuanya pada Mingyu, berusaha tidak peduli namun ketakutannya masih menyertai, yang Jisoo inginkan sekarang adalah segala sesuatu akan baik-baik saja seperti biasanya.

Lelaki bersurai cokelat tua itu menyusuri jalanan sepi, ia berbelok arah menuju swalayan untuk mendapatkan minuman yang bisa menenangkan pikirannya, Jisoo masuk kesana dan mengabaikan salam dari pegawai mereka, ia langsung menuju lemari pendingin dan mengambil sebotol air mineral.

Jisoo meneguk habis isinya, meremukkan botol minum itu dan membuangnya. Ia berjalan menuju kasir lalu meninggalkan lembaran uang disana tanpa sepatah katapun, Jisoo membuka pintu kacanya sedikit saja dan meninggalkan pegawai kasir yang masih kehilangan kata-kata.

 _Kim Mingyu tidak tau apa yang sedang dihadapinya_

 _Kim Mingyu, kau akan lihat bahwa pilihanmu itu salah_

 _Jika terjadi apa-apa padamu, jangan berharap untuk melihatku_

 _Jika kau terluka, jangan datang padaku_

 _Aku tidak peduli, karena kau tidak peduli padaku_

Masih Mingyu, Jisoo memikirkan Mingyu sepanjang jalan, ia berada di antara 'ingin menarik Mingyu kembali' dan 'tidak ingin peduli pada Mingyu lagi'.

Jisoo benar-benar dilema.

"kemana saja kau bocah! Cepat berikan uangnya!" teriak seorang pemuda pada bocah perempuan di hadapannya, Jisoo melihat mereka

"tapi aku tidak mendapatkannya.." balas gadis itu, ia menunduk takut seakan-akan pemuda itu akan menghabisinya

"apa?! Kau bebas seharian dan tidak ada seorang pun yang memberimu?! Dimana kau menyimpannya cepat katakan padaku!"

"ta-tapi.. aku tidak punya apa-apa" bela gadis itu lagi, jawabannya membuat yang lebih tua murka, ia menarik rambut anak itu dan mendorong tubuh mungilnya ke aspal, mereka berdua terlihat lusuh, noda debu terlihat di seluruh pakaian, bahkan tanpa alas kaki sekalipun.

Jisoo masih terpaku pada posisinya, hingga pemuda itu meraba seluruh bagian tubuh gadis malang itu untuk mencari benda yang diinginkannya, gadis itu berteriak, menjerit sekuat tenaga dan berusaha melawan semampunya.

Tapi tubuh mungilnya tidak berdaya, pemuda itu berusaha menutup mulutnya dan mulai mencekik lehernya. Seluruh bagian tubuhnya memberontak untuk dibebaskan, ia memukul-mukul tangan pemuda itu sambil berurai air mata, namun lelaki itu hanya tertawa layaknya psikopat.

Jisoo berlari, itu pergerakan paling cepat yang pernah dilakukannya dalam 19 tahun, demi sebuah nyawa. Ia mendorong pemuda itu hingga mereka berdua terguling ke aspal.

Sang gadis terengah-engah mengumpulkan udara di tenggorokannya, ia perlahan bangun dan merangkak menjauhi dua pemuda yang sedang mendorong satu sama lain, berteriak mencari pertolongan.

Jisoo berusaha memutar posisi mereka saat pemuda itu duduk tepat di atas perutnya, sangat sulit karena tenaga Jisoo perlahan menghilang saat ia ingin melawan pemuda itu, ia teringat satu hal

Masa lalunya.

Jisoo merasa ia melihat dirinya, ingin sekali rasanya melayangkan pukulan namun hati Jisoo berkata jangan.

Jisoo sudah lebih dulu seperti ini, ia tau apa resiko apa yang akan diterima pemuda itu jika ia tidak pulang membawa uang, Jisoo pernah mengalaminya, ia didorong ke tembok secara paksa dan mereka membenturkan kepalanya, Jisoo tidak tahan, memorinya mengenaskan.

Lalu orang itu melihat ke arah gadis yang hampir dibunuhnya tadi, dengan cepat ia berlari menuju gadis itu dan menahan tangannya.

Jisoo bebas, tapi gadis itu tidak.

Pemuda lusuh itu mengambil tas kecil yang dari tadi dipertahankan sang gadis dan ia masih mencoba untuh menahan, namun mereka tidak sebanding, ia berhasil merampasnya dan berlari meninggalkan mereka, anak itu berteriak hingga terduduk dengan air mata mengalir di wajahnya.

Jisoo ikut berlari, meninggalkan gadis itu menuju jalan yang dilalui si pemuda, ia mengumpat sepanjang jalan dan mengerahkan sisa-sisa tenaganya.

Jisoo melihatnya, ia berlari hingga jarak mereka tidak berbanding jauh, pemuda itu kembali berbelok di tikungan dengan Jisoo yang masih mengejar di belakangnya, Jisoo ingin menangis karena ia tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi di kakinya, ia berlari menggapai pemuda itu dan melompat ke arahnya, mereka mendarat di tanah bersamaan, Jisoo menghimpitnya dengan nafas menderu tak beraturan.

Ia membuka mata, mereka tepat berada di penghujung jalan, tidak ada jalan keluar, itu buntu.

Namun sudah ada yang menunggu di depan mata Jisoo, dengan tubuh besar dan kalung rantai, mereka memegang kayu dan mengapit rokok di antara kedua bibirnya, Jisoo benar-benar terintimidasi dengan tampang orang-orang itu.

Jisoo berusaha bangun dan mereka berdua sama-sama kehabisan energi. Saat tangan Jisoo sudah mampu menopangnya, salah satu dari mereka membuka suara

"apa kau bisa berdiri, bocah?"

"tutup.. mulut bodohmu" balas Jisoo lemah, mereka tertawa terpingkal

"apa yang bocah sepertimu bisa lakukan untuk menutup mulut bodohku ini? Dengan menciumku?"

"dasar menjijikkan!"

Ia menatap tajam satu persatu dari mereka, yang mereka lakukan hanya tertawa dan mendorong satu sama lain

"ayolah berdiri sayang" ucap orang itu lagi, Jisoo benar-benar merinding sekarang, saat salah satu kakinya berusaha digerakkan dan membantunya bangun, Jisoo kembali jatuh karena tendangan salah satu dari mereka mengenai pinggangnya.

Tendangan kedua mengenai punggungnya, Jisoo dapat mendengar hentakan di tulangnya. Ia bisa merasakan tapak sepatu mereka yang tebal ikut menghantam tubunya.

Lalu sebuah balok kayu tepat melayang di bahunya, Jisoo sakit luar biasa.

Pukulan lainnya, tendangan lagi dan lagi, mereka bergantian menghabisi lelaki malang itu.

Ia menangis terisak, air mata Jisoo menderu dan memori pahit masa lalu bergantian muncul seperti sebuah _slide_ , kepalanya pusing, Jisoo merasakan memar di seluruh tubuhnya, ia memuntahkan darah dan matanya berkunang-kunang.

Jisoo seperti mati, ia tidak merasakan apapun selain perih, semuanya menyakitkan.

Lukanya, hatinya, trauma masa lalunya.

Orang-orang itu pergi meninggalkannya setelah memberikan pukulan telak yang membuat Jisoo mati rasa.

Jisoo bertanya kepada dirinya kenapa ia tidak pingsan saja dan malah merasakan ini semua dengan sadar, kenapa tubuhnya memberikan toleransi untuk menahan rasa sakit, ia tersenyum.

"g-ga.. gadis.. gadis itu.." ucap Jisoo terbata, cairan merah kental itu masih terus memaksa keluar dari mulutnya "ah, ma-maafkan... aku"

Alangkah Tuhan menyayanginya, pandangan Jisoo semakin gelap dan langit pun berputar sangat cepat hingga Jisoo kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

"aku menunggu sejak pagi, mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi, tidak melihat Wonwoo-ku, demi menunggu penjelasan darimu, dan sekarang aku masih menunggu disini, masih dengan pertanyaan yang sama, kau tau hyung? Dunia ini memang sangat tidak adil" celoteh Mingyu panjang lebar sambil berdiri menyandar di pintu yang sama, pintu kamar mandi.

"ya! Bisakah kau diam?! Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi!" teriaknya dari dalam, Mingyu hanya menghela nafas dan memandang langit-langit ruangan, mengabaikan petugas Seungcheol yang sibuk di sisi pintu yang lainnya.

"ah.. kau bahkan tidak perlu berkonsentrasi untuk buang a—"

"DIAM!"

"kau tau hyung, dari suaramu aku bisa memahami kalau sekarang hyung sedang berjuang"

"KIM MINGYU!"

"kau tau hyung, sangat tidak nyaman jika ada yang menunggumu untuk keluar dari kamar mandi"

Mingyu tersentak karena bunyi dentuman keras dari belakangnya, Mingyu memegang dadanya karena detak jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat

"hyung! Apa kau baik-baik saja? Toiletnya tidak meledak kan?"

Padahal petugas Seungcheol hanya melempar sepatunya ke arah pintu, Mingyu yang polos..

"..."

"HYUNG!" teriak Mingyu, ia mulai panik dan berusaha menggedor pintu itu.

"..."

"hyung, ayo buka pintunya, apa kau baik-baik saja? Jawab aku hyung!" rengek Mingyu sambil memaksa gagang pintu itu terbuka, percuma saja, itu 100% terkunci

Mingyu menempelkan telinganya disana tapi ia tidak mendengar apapun, ia mencoba mendobrak pintu itu dan dengan mudahnya benda itu terbuka, tentu saja karena petugas Seungcheol yang membukanya

"apa yang kau lakukan disana?" tanya petugas Seungcheol cuek melihat Mingyu yang terbaring di lantai dan menatapnya tidak percaya, matanya berkedip dan mulutnya terbuka ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, namun tidak ada satupun yang terdengar

"ayo cepat berdiri, bukankah kau tadi menungguku?" lanjut petugas Seungcheol, ia dengan tidak acuhnya berjalan meninggalkan pemuda yang masih mematung pada posisinya

 _Mingyu's POV_

Lelaki tua itu benar-benar merisaukan, aku bertahan untuk mengekorinya sepanjang hari dan mendengar omelan-omelannya. Aku tidak sedang bercanda, aku memang bersamanya dari pagi hingga sore hari, lalu absen dari kelasku, tidak kembali ke bangsal Wonwoo hanya karena orang ini.

Tapi aku merasa aneh, aku melakukan segala hal untuk membuatnya bicara, namun Seungcheol hyung terus mengelak dan mengalihkan maksudku. Terkadang aku berhenti saat ia sibuk dan kembali untuk bertanya ketika ia lengah, namun sekali lagi Seungcheol hyung mengabaikanku.

Sepanjang hari, aku berpikir tentang korelasi dari semua ini. Aku hanya ingin tanya kejelasan tentang kunci yang dimiliki Wonwoo. Seungcheol hyung jelas menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku dan sekarang sangat sulit untuk membuatnya terbuka.

Aku bangkit dari posisiku yang memalukan dan menyusulnya. Seungcheol hyung melangkah keluar dari ruang kerjanya sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana.

Ah tolonglah, kita sudah empat kali berkeliling rumah sakit ini, sekarang ia mau jalan-jalan lagi?

Ingin sekali aku memaksanya duduk di kursi dan mengikat tubuhnya, lalu mengancamnya untuk berbicara layaknya di film-film, tapi ia hyung yang aku hormati, ia banyak membantuku sejauh ini, mustahil aku melakukannya.

Jadi yang hanya bisa seorang kim Mingyu lakukan sekarang hanyalah mengikutinya.

Seungcheol hyung hanya bungkam dalam setiap langkah kakinya, aku melakukan hal yang sama dan mengikuti arahnya, ia berjalan di lorong menuju bangsal favoriku, bangsal Wonwoo, namun ada perasaan menggelitik dari dalam diriku, aku menimbang-nimbang apakah akan mengikutinya ke dalam sana atau tidak.

Entah apa yang membuatku tak siap, suasananya aneh sekali ditambah dengan Seungcheol hyung yang memilih diam, apa yang sedang direncanakannya?

Tanganku berkeringat dan aku berkali-kali menggaruk kepalaku, aku ingin bertanya pada Seungcheol hyung namun sepatah katapun tidak mampu kuucapkan.

Aku memutuskan untuk menahan lengan Seungcheol hyung dan membuatnya berhenti lalu menatapku.

"apa?" tanyanya datar

 _'_ _tolong jelaskan tentang drama ini padaku sehingga aku tidak harus mengikutimu sepanjang hari dan dan dan—'_

Aku hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban dan kemudian melepaskan lengannya.

Seungcheol hyung tidak memberiku respon apapun melainkan melanjutkan jalannya yang terhenti.

Kali ini terserah saja, aku sudah melewati sesuatu yang lebih berat dari pada ini, apapun yang akan dikatakan Seungcheol hyung di depan Wonwoo nanti sepenuhnya aku serahkan pada takdirku, apapun yang terjadi aku hanya akan menghadapinya kan?

Aku menghela nafas dan menyusulnya, tapi Seungcheol hyung melintasi pagar kecil yang menjadi pembatas antara lorong dan rerumputan di taman rumah sakit, aku menatapnya heran karena tidak ada seorangpun yang melakukan hal ini sebelumnya.

Mereka merawat tanaman disini dengan sangat baik sehingga tidak diperbolehkan untuk berpijak di rerumputan itu, namun ia dengan santainya berjalan disana.

Seungcheol hyung berbalik dan melihatku.

"kemarilah" ucapnya, aku menerobos pagar itu dan berjalan ke arahnya, aku melihat sekeliling dan entah kemana perginya semua orang, sangat sunyi.

Kami berjalan melewati tanaman dan rerumputan itu dengan Seungcheol hyung yang menuntunku, jalan kecil yang terbelah diantara rerumputan berakhir di bagian belakang bangunan bangsal, aku tidak tau jika rumah sakit jiwa bisa memiliki taman seindah ini, benar-benar bersih dan tertata, tidak ada yang datang kesini namun mereka masih tetap menjaganya.

"aku sering mengajak Wonwoo kesini jika anak itu mulai bosan" ucap Seungcheol hyung tiba-tiba, ia berjalan menuju meja bekas yang tidak terpakai dan duduk disana.

"aku akan masuk dari pintu depan dan keluar disana bersamanya" sambungnya sambil menunjuk bangunan di belakang kami, disana tidak terdapat apa-apa selain tembok yang kokoh dan sebuah pintu yang tertutup rapat.

Aku mengalihkan kembali pandanganku dan ikut duduk bersama Seungcheol hyung di atas meja itu.

Sedetik kemudian aku merindukannya, apa Wonwoo di dalam sana baik-baik saja?

"kau diperbolehkan masuk olehnya?" tanya Seungcheol hyung padaku, ia mulai mengungkit tentang hal ini

"hm, aku disana bersamanya, tanpa penghalang pintu lagi"

"ia bahkan tidak mengizinkan ibunya masuk karena Wonwoo tidak ingin orang lain bersamanya, kecuali aku tentu saja" aku mendengus dan memutar mata, lelaki ini percaya diri sekali ternyata

"Wonwoo itu lebih gila dari yang kau bayangkan, Mingyu" ucapannya membuatku tersentak

"apa maksudmu?" tanyaku balik, aku kurang menyukainya berkata seperti itu

"ku pikir kau sudah sedikit memahami anak itu dari ceritaku saat kau dirawat, ini tentang kejadian itu lagi"

"ya, kejadian tentang bohyuk dan Wonwoo kan?"

"hm" lebih mengangguk sambil menatap rerumputan di hadapannya "sebelum berada disini, Wonwoo mengalami kesunyian luar biasa karena ia sendirian, tertekan dan merasa bersalah. Ibu keluarga jeon adalah dokter jiwa dan kau tau itu, ia berusaha membawa Wonwoo kembali dari kondisi terpuruknya"

Aku masih diam mencoba mencerna setiap kata yang hyung ucapkan

"Wonwoo menolak pergi ke sekolah, ia mengurung diri di kamar dan mulai membanting barang-barang. Ia melewatinya sendirian, bahkan aku dan Seokmin tidak bisa menggapainya, ketika kau mencoba berbicara dengannya maka Wonwoo hanya akan berteriak untuk menyuruhmu diam, apalagi jika kau menasehatinya seperti orang paling mengerti keadaan, ia hanya akan menertawakanmu. Itu yang kami lalui untuk memberi perhatian padanya, tapi tentu saja Wonwoo tidak melihatnya"

Aku menggigit tepian bibirku karena terlalu miris untuk membayangkannya

"jeon eommonim mengambil masa cuti dari rumah sakit hanya untuk bersama Wonwoo, seharusnya merekalah para orang tua yang mengalami kesakitan lebih, ia menghadapi dua kali lipat masalah saat salah satu anak mereka pergi dan satunya ingin pergi." Lanjutnya.

"Wonwoo mulai membuka pintunya untuk orang lain, perlahan aku mencoba bicara padanya lagi, ibunya memberikan apapun yang ia inginkan, perhatian berlebih hanya pada putra satu-satunya saat itu, ia meninggalkan rumah sakit, tuan jeon memperlakukan Wonwoo layaknya anak bayi yang baru lahir ke dunia, suasana rumah menjadi sangat tentram dan hangat, bahkan diriku sendiri sangat betah jika berada disana"

Aku mengangguk dan merasa sedikit lega karena hal yang disampaikan Seungcheol hyung

"ia memutuskan untuk home schooling dan orang tua jeon mengabulkannya, Wonwoo kembali bergabung bersama teman-temannya dan intensitas kesedihannya berkurang, saat itu Wonwoo kembali bebas seperti biasa dan mengizinkan ibunya kembali ke rumah sakit, tidak ada yang kami khawatirkan saat itu karena kondisinya benar-benar normal" Seungcheol hyung menunduk dan mendesah pelan "tapi saat itulah ia memulainya"

Aku terheran lagi dan menatapnya

"sore itu kami mendapatkan panggilan dari kantor polisi karena Wonwoo, anak itu pergi sendirian dan membuat laporan mengenai kematian adiknya, ia merangkai cerita dan mengumpulkan bukti palsu yang menunjukkan seolah-olah Wonwoo yang bersalah dalam peristiwa itu, seperti pelaku yang sedang membuat pengakuan tentang dirinya sendiri"

Jantungku berdetak dengan sangat cepat namun aku hanya bisa menunggunya menyelesaikan cerita ini segera.

"entah apa yang dipikirkan Wonwoo saat itu, ketika ayah dan ibunya berada disana, ia hanya tersenyum ke arah mereka. Wonwoo bilang sudah saatnya ia mengakui kesalahannya"

Aku tertawa pelan karena tidak percaya jika alur pikiran Wonwoo ternyata seperti ini.

"dan polisi mempercayai pengakuannya? Apa mereka semudah itu untuk ditipu?" lanjutku

"tentu tidak, orang tua jeon menjelaskan peristiwa yang telah berlalu itu kepada petugas, dan kau tau Mingyu, bahkan mereka mengatakan jika bukti-bukti yang diberikan Wonwoo sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Saat polisi mewawancarai ayah dan ibunya, Wonwoo memberontak dan memaksa bahwa itulah yang sebenarnya terjadi, buktinya adalah kebenaran dan ia membantah setiap pernyataan orang tuanya"

Aku yakin ayah dan ibu jeon mengalami waktu yang benar-benar sulit saat itu.

"keadaannya kacau, kami berpikir bahwa Wonwoo sudah kembali membaik tapi ternyata.." Seungcheol hyung mendesah pelan.

"kejadiannya kembali seperti di awal, Wonwoo mengurung diri dan membenci semua orang, hingga pagi itu ia datang kepada ibunya memberikan dua pilihan" aku melihat petugas Seungcheol tersenyum, namun aku tidak bisa mengartikannya

"anak itu.. membawa pecahan kaca yang entah darimana ia dapat, mengancam ibunya jika ia tidak segan menusukkan kaca itu ke perutnya kalau saja nyonya jeon tidak mau membawanya ke rumah sakit ini, Wonwoo ingin dikurung, ia ingin menghukum dirinya sendiri"

Aku menghela nafasku, tertawa pelan mendengar untaian kalimat hyung. Wonwoo menawarkan dua pilihan, hanya dua dan keduanya menyakitkan.

"apa yang harus aku lakukan hyung.."

"hentikanlah Wonwoo, ia sudah sangat lelah dengan semuanya"

Lalu Seungcheol hyung pergi tanpa menghiraukanku, sejujurnya yang aku inginkan saat ini hanyalah sendirian, aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas meja yang kami duduki tadi, menutup mataku dari silaunya matahari sore.

Entahlah, aku juga tidak bisa menyebutkan bagaimana perasaanku, aku ingin melupakannya sekarang, sebentar saja.

.

 _Author POV_

Mingyu merasakan sejuk menerpa kulitnya, ia membuka pelan matanya dan melihat sekeliling, gelap dan berangin.

Benar, Mingyu ketiduran.

Ia bangun dan lompat dari meja, tubuhnya terhuyung karena belum sepenuhnya sadar dari mimpi sore hari.

Tapi ini bukan sore lagi, Mingyu mengecek ponselnya dan melihat sudah hampir pukul 9 malam, katakan saja ia benar-benar pulas tadi karena hari ini cukup melalahkan, ya, melelahkan karena mengekori petugas Seungcheol seharian.

Mingyu kembali ke bangunan rumah sakit, sudah tidak banyak perawat berlalu lalang, pasien juga sudah masuk pada jam tidur. Lelaki berseragam putih itu menambah kecepatan langkahnya di sepanjang lorong yang sunyi, masih sok _cool_ padahal tidak ada yang melihatnya, Mingyu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku dan ia merasakan benda silver itu masih ada disana.

 _Kuncinya,_ ucap Mingyu dalam hati, ia berhenti dan memutar arah, Mingyu tau kemana ia harus pergi.

Bangsal yang paling spesial, dimana penjaganya tengah tertidur pulas dan mempermudah jalan Mingyu untuk menemui Wonwoo.

Dengan percaya diri ia tersenyum sambil melewati ahjussi yang berjaga di depan, _assa kim Mingyu!_

"he-hei! Mau kemana?"

 _Sial.._

Mingyu berhenti dan melihat ke belakang, ahjussi itu bertanya dengan mata setengah terbuka

"ngg.. itu, aku.. aku shift malam hari ini, ingin memastikan pintu belakang sudah terkunci atau belum, Seungcheol hyung menyuruhku untuk melihatnya.. iya begitu" sahut Mingyu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya

"oh.." ia kembali duduk

"ahjussi.. maaf, boleh aku pinjam kunci pintu belakang? Siapa tau Seungcheol hyung benar-benar lupa tadi untuk menutupnya"

Lelaki itu mengambil sekumpulan kunci dari laci mejanya, ia sedang melihat satu persatu manakah yang harus ia berikan.

"ini, yang tandanya biru" ucapnya sambil memberikan Mingyu tanpa curiga. Lelaki yang lebih muda membungkuk dan ahjussi tadi mengibaskan tangannya ke arah Mingyu menyuruhnya cepat-cepat pergi agar ia bisa melanjutkan tidurnya.

 _Tidur yang nyenyak, ahjussi.._

Ketika Mingyu sampai di hadapannya, Wonwoo langsung menangkap manik cokelatnya, ia melihat Mingyu tajam, seperti biasa.

Mingyu hanya tersenyum sambil menyamakan tingginya dengan Wonwoo, membalas tatapan pemuda di balik pintu besi dengan tatapan hangat, membuat Wonwoo kalah dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"sudah makan?" tanya Mingyu dengan posisi favoritnya, memandang tulus orang yang masih tidak melihatnya

"hm"

"apa kau lelah? Mau tidur?"

"hm"

"kau tidak senang melihatku lagi?"

"hm"

"Wonwoo ayolah"

"apa maumu?" tantang Wonwoo, ia mendecih dan menatap sinis Mingyu

"kau menungguku? Aku lama ya? Maaf.." tanya pemuda bersurai cokelat sambil memajukan bibirnya

 _Hentikan tingkahnya itu – jww_

Wonwoo hanya memutar matanya malas, memang benar, ia menunggu Mingyu kembali setelah Seokmin pergi, tapi nyatanya ia baru datang sekarang, Mingyu harus tau tidak ada yang suka menunggu di dunia ini.

"sudah tidak usah kesini" ucap Wonwoo cuek sambil mengerutkan dahi, Mingyu hanya tertawa

"mana bisa, sebentar saja sudah rindu" balasnya sambil mengusak rambut Wonwoo dan ia hanya melirik Mingyu tanpa menepis tangannya

"omong kosong"

"aku kan sudah minta maaf, ayolah.."

Wonwoo menghembuskan nafasnya.

"hanya kali ini saja ya, besok jangan harap aku mau bertemu denganmu lagi" ucap Wonwoo sambil memalingkan wajahnya

"apapun untuk jeon Wonwoo" canda Mingyu sambil tertawa memperlihatkan gigi taringnya

Tanpa menunggu lama, ia merogoh saku celananya mencari benda silver yang ia ambil dari Wonwoo tadi pagi. Mingyu mengangkat tubuhnya dan memasukkan anak kunci itu perlahan sambil membukanya.

"ayo jalan-jalan" ungkapnya sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya pada Wonwoo, namun yang lebih tua hanya memandang heran Mingyu yang kini sudah di hadapannya tanpa penghalang pintu lagi

"tidak bisa.." balas Wonwoo pelan sambil menundukkan wajahnya, menjadikan Mingyu iba, ia kembali duduk dan menarik dagu Wonwoo dan lelaki itu mau tidak mau menatap ke arah Mingyu

"sayangnya aku tidak menerima kata 'tidak'"

Mingyu menggapai kedua tangan Wonwoo dan menariknya untuk berdiri, ia tersenyum dan Wonwoo hanya memutar mata. Mereka meninggalkan bangsal Wonwoo tanpa suara, Mingyu merangkulnya hingga mereka sampai di pintu belakang bangsal yang tadi hanya bisa ia lihat dari luar.

"mau kemana?" tanya Wonwoo

"ke tempat yang hanya bisa berdua saja" canda Mingyu, Wonwoo menundukkan wajah seraya menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipi putihnya

Mingyu membuka pintu akses menuju taman, angin menerpa wajah mereka sesaat ketika langit malam tepat berada di pandangan keduanya.

Malam yang tenang diterangi cahaya bulan dan lampu taman yang sudah meredup. Mingyu melirik ke arah Wonwoo, meskipun tanpa penerangan Mingyu dapat melihat kesempurnaan dari setiap garis wajah Wonwoo

 _Ia memang sangat manis untuk dilihat, namun pastinya akan lebih manis jika dimiliki._ Curhat Mingyu pada dirinya sendiri.

"jangan melihatku seperti itu" ucap Wonwoo tiba-tiba membuat Mingyu gelagapan

"aku kan hanya melihat saja"

"tapi kau membayangkan yang tidak-tidak di pikiranmu" _ups.._

"apa kau membaca pikiranku?"

 _'_ _Tolong baca perasaanku juga'_

"aku tidak ingin membuang waktu untuk bicara omong kosong, jadi bolehkah aku kembali ke—"

Belum sempat Wonwoo menyelesaikannya, Mingyu sudah menariknya ke taman belakang rumah sakit. Wonwoo tidak menahan melainkan hanya mengikuti kemana Mingyu membawanya.

Satu hal yang Wonwoo tau, kemanapun ia pergi, asal bersama Mingyu, ia akan merasa hidup kembali.

.

.

tbc sayyy

* * *

aku tau ini gaje dan nggantung abisss, ga sempet nambahin lagi dan ini udah setahun mba kesimpen tapi ga diterusin, akhirnya bikin ending dadakan:'

ini ngelanjutin niat ga niat ya gimana akutuh:" maaf y apdetnya lama dan meanienya cuma dikit, pengen nambahin lagi tapi belum kepikiran daripada ga dipost sampe taun depan ya mending apa yang ada, author macam apa...

semoga kalian suka ya/ngarep/ ff ini kayanya mau difinish cepet aja biar bisa bikin cerita yang baru, macem iya aja wkwk

REKOMENDASI NEXT CHAP PLIS CARATDEUL, butuh inspirasi akutuh:") jangan lupa komen yaaa, makasih juga yang udah nungguin selama dua kali lebaran + favnya, see u in next chapter, luvv3


End file.
